Ecos del pasado
by FannyLu
Summary: Arthur Weasley está a un paso de desheredarlos a menos que cumplan al pie de la letra sus condiciones. Tras ocho años de no verse, los Weasley retornan a la Madriguera; allí los demonios amenazan con liberarse nuevamente y destrozar los débiles lazos que aún los unen. Amores, rivalidades, pasiones, ira y engaños... Los ecos del pasado resuenan en nuestro presente.
1. Apertura

**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

**Aclaratoria en cuanto al contenido**

Este es un long-fic, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo vaya a tomarme completarlo; la idea de escribirlo la tengo desde hace muchísimo tiempo y poder presentar este primer capítulo me emociona. Es lo más elaborado que he escrito hasta el momento, así que si en algún momento se pierden no duden en preguntar. Está lleno de incógnitas, de sorpresas, de asuntos bizarros. Van a encontrarse **lime**, **incesto**, **homosexualidad**, entre **otras cosas**. Si tienen los nervios a flor de piel, absténganse. Tiene de todo un poco, pero tampoco va a ser uno de esos fics explícitos que rayan lo desagradable. Los personajes son una gama muy amplia, hay veinte en total aunque la mayoría no participa activamente. El eje central será el conflicto entre Weasley, pero habrá cuatro parejas claves (que ustedes mismos podrán adivinar) para darle mayor movilidad. Dicho esto, leen lo que viene a continuación bajo su responsabilidad y queda constancia de que advertí todo lo que puede aparecer.

**Trama**

Arthur Weasley está a un paso de desheredarlos, a menos que cumplan al pie de la letra sus condiciones. Tras ocho años de no verse, los Weasley retornan a la Madriguera, una humilde casona ubicada en la pequeña isla _Mollycodle_; allí los demonios amenazan con liberarse y destrozar los débiles lazos que aún los unen. Una historia de amores, rivalidades, pasiones, engaños, ira y decepciones. Todo corazón oculta un secreto y los ecos del pasado… resuenan en nuestro presente.

**…**

_Descubrí tras tu escudo de acero __  
el color de tus pesadillas  
Quiero, pero ya no puedo  
olvidar aquella otra vida _

_Cuervos negros devoran mi mente  
Recordando mis errores  
lucho por ahuyentar del presente  
ecos del pasado indiferente _

**Ecos del pasado**

**Black Devil**

**…**

**Apertura**

**…**

Diciembre, 2034

_La primera intención que tengo para escribir estas líneas es extenderles la invitación para la celebración de mi aniversario con su abuela Molly, una vez más. No me hago más joven con cada año que pasa y temo que estoy en un estado delicado; su abuela muere de añoranza y la pena causa estragos en su salud. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que los vi corriendo por los jardines? Como cabeza de esta familia he tratado de lidiar con los roces que hay entre nosotros, pero tras mucho esfuerzo me doy cuenta que es prácticamente imposible. Por alguna razón inexplicable hay una brecha gigantesca entre los Weasley que amenaza con quebrarnos y, para ser franco, no estoy dispuesto a morir sin haber visto a mis nietos reconciliados. _

_Comprenderán, entonces, la segunda intención de esta breve carta: daré un ultimátum. Un barco de la empresa tocará el puerto de Londres el próximo viernes a las seis de la tarde para recoger los encargos de la fiesta; zarpará al rededor de las siete para retornar a _Mollycodle_. Por si no ha quedado claro, ustedes también son parte del encargo que debe abordarlo para ser entregado en _La Madriguera_. _

_Conociendo las inestables profesiones que han elegido para encaminar sus vidas, estoy enterado de la crítica situación económica en la que se encuentra cada uno de ustedes. Para ser más preciso: de no contar con mis doce nietos el próximo viernes para cenar, pueden olvidarse del apoyo económico que obtienen gracias a las acciones de Weasley Group. Como consecuencia, quedarán automáticamente eliminados de mi testamento y no tendrán acceso a la herencia de sus padres. _

_Espero que el clima del invierno no debilite sus ánimos y ansío verlos pronto. _

_Muchos abrazos,_

_Arthur Weasley._

**1.**

Scorpius Malfoy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar la lectura de aquella peculiar carta. Su mejor amigo, Albus Potter, lo observó con palpable irritación antes de arrugar el papel y tirarlo lejos. Sentía un sabor amargo en la boca, más por la idea de verse obligado a visitar la _Madriguera_ que por perder su parte de la herencia. Jamás en todos sus veintiocho años de edad había recibido una amenaza por parte del abuelo Weasley, al menos no de forma tan directa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin verse? Con ligera preocupación se dio cuenta que realmente comenzaba a olvidarse que significaba tener una familia, ni siquiera podía adivinar que apariencia tendrían sus propios hermanos.

-Tiene su gracia, no puedes negarlo – comentó muy ufano el rubio, acercándose hasta la bolita de papel para desdoblarla. No estaba escrita a mano y parecía ser la copia de un original; probablemente todos los nietos del clan Weasley habían recibido una. – No es tan grave, Albus. Es tu familia, después de todo.

-Precisamente, Scorpius… Es mi familia – replicó de mala gana mientras se lanzaba sobre el mullido sofá. La sala donde se hallaban era pequeña, apenas contaba con un par de estanterías repletas de discos y libros usados y un televisor de segunda mano. – Mi familia…

Albus nunca había sido una persona pretenciosa. Le gustaba su departamento sin calefacción y vivía alejado de los problemas; se conformaba con el escaso ingreso que sus pinturas recaudaban y trabajaba arduamente para llegar a fin de mes. No tenía recursos infinitos, pero tampoco pasaba hambre. Y para él era suficiente. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en el golpe que su ego –porque incluso él tenía uno- recibiría si le quitaban la parte que le correspondía de las acciones para repartirla entre los suyos. De solo imaginar la burla contante a la que sería sometido por James o Fred la sangre le hervía a causa de la rabia. Aunque por otra parte, si lo analizaba con la cabeza fría… era la perfecta excusa para romper definitivamente los lazos con los Weasley.

Scorpius Malfoy, que tenía una vida mucho más acomodada que su amigo, emitió un suspiro y se sentó junto a él. Le agradaba Albus, era una de esas personas que pensaba demasiado las cosas y tenía buen juicio; más importante, no había entablado amistad con él en busca de dinero y beneficios, cosa que había comprobado cuando lo invitó a vivir en su pent-house para que dejara la horrible choza donde se ocultaba del mundo. Lo de ellos era una amistad de pocos años, pero valía mucho. Aun así, jamás le había cuestionado sobre su pasado porque –palabras literales del Potter- era doloroso recordarlo. Los Weasley eran un misterio para Scorpius, aunque su abuelo Lucius había despotricado que eran una familia de comadrejas sin clase. Para él eran solo dueños de una pequeña empresa dedicada a talar, procesar y vender madera que no rivalizaba con Malfoy Corp., ocupada en el negocio de los metales y las piedras preciosas.

Pero estaba allí, con la una carta impresa en sus manos y la curiosidad taladrándole los pensamientos. Arthur Weasley parecía verdaderamente desesperado por unir a los suyos y usaba métodos poco ortodoxos para lograrlo, tal vez porque había agotado todas las vías. Por un momento se preguntó qué cosa había pasado para descoser a una prole tan numerosa; sin duda había sido algo grave porque de lo contrario Albus Potter estaría haciendo las maletas en ese instante.

-Tu familia…

-Ni lo intentes, sabes que me molesta hablar de ellos.

Un silencio se instauró entre ambos, ensimismándolos en pensamientos opuestos. Por alguna razón, Scorpius consideraba necesario que Albus asistiera a esa importante reunión; Albus, entre tanto, creía que había sido un error leer la carta a su amigo porque le había dado carta blanca para que se inmiscuyera en los asuntos familiares. No era que no confiara en el heredero, simplemente odiaba la idea de retomar las riendas de una vida que para él no valía nada. Los Weasley, para el segundo vástago de los Potter, eran una peste; y él no estaba dispuesto a contagiarse, no de nuevo.

**2.**

Roxanne se mordió los labios, nerviosa. Lea Nott consideró el gesto lo suficientemente atractivo como para acercarse y robarle un beso, dispuesta a tener una sesión de placer con su flamante novia. Acababa de llegar del trabajo y estaba realmente cansada, mas nunca perdía oportunidad de compartir tiempo con ella. Sin embargo, pronto entendió que la pelirroja no estaba en condiciones de seguirle el juego porque parecía afectada. Lea, de ojos jade y cabello dorado, se fijó entonces en el papel que se agitaba entre las temblorosas manos de la Weasley. La miró un segundo, como solicitando permiso y ella accedió mientras se sentaba en la cama que ambas compartían desde hacía unos años.

A la rubia no le tomó más que minuto y medio leer el contenido de la carta que Arthur Weasley había enviado a sus parientes. Le pareció la cosa más absurda e increíble que había visto en su vida, pero por consideración a Roxanne no comentó nada. Dobló cuidadosamente el papel y lo depositó en la peinadora antes de sentarse junto a la persona más importante en su vida; le cogió la mano y la besó, dándole apoyo. Roxanne la miró con una leve sonrisa agradecida y se recostó en su hombro.

-Fred estará allí…

-Eso no lo sabes, Rox. – la ojijade pareció incómoda ante la mención de Fred Weasley, Roxanne lo notó y se sintió estúpida. Acababa de tocar un punto sensible para las dos, demasiado sensible.

-Conociéndolo, no arriesgará su parte de la herencia… - No podía evitarlo, aunque no le agradara evocar recuerdos del pasado.

-Me preocupa más que tu arriesgues tu parte de la herencia – alegó la Nott, acariciando la espalda de su compañera. Tenía la piel color canela y hacía un contraste especial con su cabello rojo; eran los mejores atributos que Roxanne tenía, además de las curvas y la habilidad de nublarle el pensamiento. – Debes ir.

A la Weasley no pareció gustarle la sugerencia porque se apartó inmediatamente. Se miraron a los ojos, Lea con una expresión de ternura y Roxanne con los ojos azules echando chispas. Se compenetraban muy bien, razón por la cual la relación había durado tanto tiempo tras haber atravesado terrenos pantanosos; ambas compartían un pasado turbio, habían cometido errores juntas que habían afectado los lazos que Roxanne tenía con su familia. Lea lamentaba haberla alejado de los suyos, pero no se arrepentía de tenerla a su lado; realmente la amaba. Y por los sentimientos que le profesaba, no estaba dispuesta a verla echar por la borda todo lo que le pertenecía; Arthur Weasley había tocado el punto flaco de todos sus nietos: el dinero. Ninguno era espectacularmente ambicioso, pero la mayoría no estaba en la capacidad de mantenerse sin el bono adicional que las acciones de la empresa les concedían.

Lea pertenecía a la familia de los Nott, era adinerada desde antes de nacer. Para mayor alcance, desde la temprana edad había entrado en un programa especial para personas superdotadas y había sacado una carrera universitaria antes de haber perdido la virginidad. Era abogada y acababa de inaugurar su propio buffet, donde Roxanne laboraba como secretaria a tiempo completo. Se habían mudado juntas luego de cumplir dos aniversarios juntas; llevaban ocho años de relación y no planeaban separarse en un futuro. Prácticamente tenían una vida hecha, pero a Roxanne no la satisfacía; ella quería terminar de sacar la carrera, cosa que no había podido hacer por falta de dinero, y llevaba ahorrando muchísimo tiempo; si de la noche a la mañana le cortaban su mayor fuente de ingreso, acabaría completamente frustrada.

-No te enojes conmigo, digo esto pensando en ti – se defendió la Nott sin hacer ademán de acercarse nuevamente. Sabía respetar su espacio. – Es eso o permitirme que pague las cuentas.

-No juegues sucio, sabes que no te dejaría – gruñó la pelirroja. Obviamente, jamás había dejado que Lea financiara nada. Le gustaba ser independiente, como su madre Angelina lo había sido en vida. – Tampoco me malinterpretes, la verdad es que pensaba ir…

Roxanne se debatía internamente, como si lo que fuera a decir perjudicara el buen ambiente que ambas emanaban. Pareció decidirse cuando, en un arrebato inesperado, se acercó para rodear el cuello de Lea con sus brazos y plantarle un beso en los labios. Se besaron con suavidad, con provocación, pero la rubia no se dejó llevar a sabiendas de que su novia no había terminado de hablar. La separó con delicadeza, pero sin alejarla de su cuerpo; se miraron de nueva cuenta a los ojos y Lea supo que lo que Roxanne iba a decir no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

-Iré solo si prometes que vendrás conmigo.

**3.**

Teddy supo que algo no iba bien con Victoire cuando, por tercera vez consecutiva en aquel día, dejó caer descuidadamente un objeto al suelo; esta vez se trataba de un florero donde acababa de colocar un ramo de claveles blancos. Una vez era mala suerte, dos una casualidad y tres rayaban el borde de lo absurdo; la mujer, que llevaba puesto un delicado traje color crema con la cruz roja dibujada en los hombros, pareció avergonzada y su rostro pecoso adquirió el mismo tono que su cabello: rojo granate. Todos en la sala de recepción la veían con asombro y Ted Lupin no pudo evitar dejar de lado sus obligaciones para acercarse y socorrerla; Victoire Weasley lo miró como si quisiera que la tierra se la tragara.

-¿Todo bien, Sra. Lupin? – saludó tratando de aligerar el ambiente mientras se agachaba para recoger los fragmentos de cristal. La pelirroja sonrió sutilmente, pero aún podía adivinarse la pena en sus facciones. Teddy pensó que se veía tan hermosa como en la mañana antes de despertar y tuvo deseos de besarla cariñosamente. – Realmente me preocupas, Vic. No pareces ser tu misma.

Era cierto. Victoire era la jefa de las enfermeras en el hospital y solía ser muy meticulosa a la hora de trabajar; no aceptaba errores y era dedicada en su labor, pedía lo mismo de sus compañeras. Se sentía sumamente torpe aquel día, pero era inevitable. El peso de aquella carta en su bolsillo era demasiado para sus nervios, ni siquiera sabía cómo mostrársela a Teddy y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Finalmente comprendió que un doctor tan respetado como Ted Lupin no tenía tiempo para estar recogiendo el desastre que su esposa había ocasionado y se agachó a su lado para ayudarlo e instarlo a irse. Lo que menos necesitaba es que dijeran que recibía un trato especial. Ted era su marido, pero odiaba que en el hospital la montaran en un pedestal solo por aquello.

-Ted, ¿No tenías una cirugía?

-No te preocupes, puedo…

-Vete, yo me encargaré de esto – pidió Victoire, dándose cuenta que todos en la sala continuaban mirándolos. La recepcionista le sonrió con suficiencia y supo que aquel desastre iba a ser parte de los cotilleos del día. Suspiró y tomó la mano del castaño, acariciándola brevemente – Llamaré a alguien, de verdad.

-Me iré, pero antes quiero que me digas qué pasa contigo. – pidió con real preocupación el unigénito de Remus y Nymphadora.

-Aquí no – Vic intentaba esquivarlo, pero Ted no parecía tener intención de dejarla marchar sin asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Por eso solicitó a la recepcionista, que continuaba sonriendo con desdén, que llamara a una de las empleadas de limpieza. A Victoire no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de levantarse por su cuenta; se vio arrastrada por su esposo al área de dormitorios que, afortunadamente, estaban vacíos cuando llegaron. El Lupin tenía aspecto ansioso y demandante, como cualquier niño de cuatro años. Se miraron unos instantes antes de que ella cediera, a duras penas, y extrajera la arrugada carta de su bolsillo delantero para extendérsela.

Su mirada azulina se desvió hacia las camas que empleaban los residentes cuando les tocaba quedarse en el hospital. Pensó que de no trabajar en el mismo lugar que Teddy, jamás lo vería. Casarse con un médico era como no estar casada; eran pocas las veces que tenían para estar solos y compartir cama a causa de los constantes encargos que recibía. "Si no me hubieran rechazado de la escuela de medicina…" pensó con ligera amargura; la enfermería le gustaba, pero jamás se había sentido contenta a pesar de que su arduo trabajo se veía recompensado con la confianza de la junta del hospital. Tenía un buen cargo, tenía una casita soñada y tenía a Teddy; no había forma de ser infeliz. Sin embargo, había ocasiones donde se preguntaba qué habría pasado con su vida si hubiera tomado otras decisiones. Probablemente no estaría a punto de perder la herencia.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta el momento en el cual Teddy había terminado de leer. Él la observaba, detallándola a profundidad como si quisiera desnudarle el alma. Desde niños él había sido así, desde niños siempre la veía de la misma manera. Le causaba cosquillas en el estómago, la hacía sentir vértigo. "Estar con Teddy es estar en una montaña rusa" pensó, entonces.

-Asumo que irás, ¿verdad? – inquirió tras un largo silencio el moreno, devolviéndole la carta. Victoire suspiró. No entendía cómo había comprendido el significado de aquellas líneas tan rápido, a ella le había tomado toda la mañana releerla para asegurarse que no había escapatoria. Repasaba las amenazas del abuelo y sentía escalofríos.

-Realmente no me importa si pierdo la herencia, Ted. A nosotros nos va bien. – contestó la pelirroja guardando el papel en su sitio, pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando le escuchó replicarle.

-Victoire, ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

Cuando él la llamaba de aquella forma era detestable. Lo hacía cada vez que tenía razón y la enfermaba. Evitó encontrarse con su mirada, intentando que sus palabras no la atormentaran. Tenía un buen cargo que amenazaban con quitarle a causa de otra empleada con más experiencia; tenía una casita soñada cuyo alquiler empezaba a ser demasiado costoso; tenía a Teddy, que cada día se asemejaba más a un padre que aun esposo. No había forma de ser infeliz, ¿verdad? Victoire parpadeó con sorpresa, como si no imaginara que sus pensamientos pudieran tomar rumbos tan venenosos. En cambio pensó que no tenía argumentos para deshacer la validez de la frase que su marido acababa de pronunciar.

Victoire Weasley se preguntó si estaba condenada a vivir eternamente atada a los demás, porque con 35 seguía dependiendo de otros. Necesitaban dinero, porque el sueldo de Teddy Lupin no alcanzaba para cubrir la vida que ambos soñaban… la vida que ella soñaba.

**4.**

Lucy Weasley estuvo todo el día frente a su computador intentando escribir la continuación del capítulo de su nueva novela, pero perdió el tiempo. Por mucho que cavilara sobre sus personajes y la situación que debía desencadenarse, solo podía indagar qué significaba la carta del abuelo Weasley. El café servido ya estaba helado y después del desayuno no había tenido fuerzas para comer; recrear un encuentro con sus parientes le producía arcadas. La última vez que habían accedido a una reunión familiar todo había acabado en desgracia, incluida ella y sus sentimientos. Nunca había hecho nada que fuera en contra de los deseos de sus abuelos, mas desde el fatídico día nunca pudo verles la cara a sus primos. ¿Los demás se sentirían igual?

-Al menos no tienen dinero – masculló de manera infantil mientras se resignaba y apagaba el aparato. Estaba mal deleitarse con el mal ajeno, pero la idea de que los Weasley estuvieran pasando por épocas oscuras le producía satisfacción. – Vamos, Lucy… No eres así. – se reprochó a si misma tras un instante. Luego sonrió con ironía. – La verdad es que tú tampoco tienes…

Era otra de las razones por las cuales detestaba a los suyos: sacaban emociones tan negativas y virales de su interior que terminaba odiándose. Eso la atormentaba profundamente, porque no quería ser como ellos. Eso se repetía a diario para mantener frescos los recuerdos de aquella noche donde los demonios de_ la_ _Madriguera_ se habían desatado. No había pasado un segundo de su vida en el que no se recriminara por haberles dejado decir barbaridades sobre ella. ¡Cuántos trapos sucios habría podido sacar de Dominique y James! Lucy recordaba aquello con una claridad asombrosa, porque fue la primera vez que la hirieron con saña e intención. Y también fue la última, pues llevaba ocho años sin poner un pie en la isla _Mollycoddle_ y sin ver a sus primos.

Lo abandonó todo y se dedicó a terminar su primera novela, recibiendo dinero de la abuela Molly a espaldas del patriarca de la familia. Fue un gran éxito en las librerías nacionales, pero internacionalmente la describieron como una mocosa intentando escribir. El dinero había sido ahorrado, mas a falta de trabajo Lucy comenzó a usarlo para pagar las deudas del alquiler y poder llevarse el pan a la boca. Después de una breve aparición en los medios, otros best seller cavaron la tumba del suyo. Igual, el mérito le alcanzó para conseguir empleo en una pequeña revista local que publicaba microhistorias. Ocho años de "carrera" y continuaba siendo una novata cuyo alcance eran al menos trescientos lectores.

Lucy Weasley no podría negar que necesitaba el dinero que generaban las acciones de la empresa familiar, porque entre los doce nietos de Arthur y Molly ella era la del futuro inestable. O al menos eso daban a entender las preocupadas advertencias de Nana Molly, con quien continuaba hablando semanalmente. Realmente no sabía nada de los demás, unos habían logrado graduarse de la universidad mientras otros se limitaban a vivir la vida; hasta donde tenía entendido Molly, su hermana mayor, era la única trabajando en la empresa como administradora. Se la imaginó detrás de un escritorio impartiendo órdenes déspotas y no pudo evitar reírse, sabiendo que su padre estaría orgulloso de ella. Rápidamente el chiste perdió la gracia; Percival Weasley jamás se habría envanecido por tener una hija escritora.

Inevitablemente, tomó la carta para releerla por milésima vez. Lucy no pudo evitar fijarse que su abuelo hablaba sobre la salud de Molly Prewett y comentaba la posibilidad de su propia muerte. Una alarma se disparó en la mente de la pelirroja; jamás había cavilado lo que significaba la muerte de sus abuelos. Aunque los doce nietos tenían vidas hechas, dependían de la gestión que Arthur ejercía en Weasley Group. Era verídico que las acciones habían sido divididas entre los miembros de la familia, un sistema que les permitía tener dominio no solo de la dirección sino de la junta en su totalidad; la idea buscaba hacerlos parte del grupo, dándoles libertar de opinión y voto. No obstante, ninguno jamás se había entrometido en los asuntos de la empresa porque todo era equilibrado por el abuelo. Si repentinamente Arthur Weasley falleciera… ¿Quién sería el relevo?

La idea de que comentar la posibilidad fuera el real propósito de la reunión pautada para el viernes le produjo un ataque de migraña. Podía imaginarse a sus primos debatiendo alrededor de la mesa circular tallada en roble, también podía imaginar los improperios y los insultos que saldrían a la luz. ¿Estaba preparada para verse en la misma situación que hacía años? En el fondo sabía que no, no podía reencontrarse con ellos. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a ceder su puesto con facilidad.

"Los Weasley somos una peste…" pensó con rabia, "…y yo no quiero contagiarme, no de nuevo".

**5.**

Lily y Hugo leyeron juntos la carta, como si aquello los librara del compromiso de asistir a la reunión. Bromearon acerca del escándalo que probablemente armaría Rose y luego se mantuvieron en silencio, pensando en la posibilidad de una tragedia. ¿Cuántos años iban desde que habían visitado _Mollycoddle_? A veces costaba creer que eran casi diez años los que llevaban alejados de los suyos. Londres era lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a todos y evitar que se encontraran, aunque no podía evitar que se recordaran los unos a los otros con resentimiento e ira. Cada quien había seguido su propio rumbo, mandando todo lo anterior al demonio: tradiciones, juegos, celebraciones. El pasado donde habitaban sus padres desaparecía con más rapidez de la esperada. Hugo, que hacía minutos reía sobre la probabilidad de que su hermana mayor caldeara el ambiente, pensó en cómo reaccionaría él mismo al verla.

Lily lo veía de reojo si intención de interrumpir el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Por su parte solo podía repasar lo poco que sabía del presente de sus hermanos, Albus y James, de quienes se había separado con apenas dieciocho años. Pensaba mucho en ellos porque todavía tenía el mal sabor en la boca; la última vez los había juzgado, los había ubicado en sectores sumamente bajos. Se había marchado de _la Madriguera_ con Hugo tomado de la mano y dos hermanos que la odiaban. Y tras tantos años, resultaba irónico que ella estuviera cometiendo el mismo pecado.

Sintió una caricia en la clavícula, los dedos de Hugo delineando aquella palabra que se había tatuado sin pensarlo demasiado: _Dream_. Cada vez que se veía al espejo recordaba que la única manera de salir adelante era tener sueños para proyectar en la realidad. Vivía por eso. Y Hugo vivía a través de ella. Lily fijó los orbes mieles en él con ternura, encontrando algo de miedo en sus gestos torpes; siempre la trataba con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a romperla. O tal vez se trataba simplemente del remordimiento que sentía. Porque lo de ellos estaba prohibido.

-¿Qué haremos?

La pelirroja esperaba no tener que responder la pregunta, no quería hacerlo. Se acurrucó contra el pecho de su primo, enroscándose aún más en las sábanas que los envolvían. De no ser por la tenue luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche, estarían completamente a oscuras; Lily habría preferido apagarla y volver a dormir para soñar cosas buenas y olvidarse de los errores del pasado. Pero por mucho que Hugo la amara y la respetara, él no iba a olvidar el tema de la misma manera. A Hugo Weasley le hacía ilusión regresar a _la Madriguera_, le hacía ilusión regresar con los suyos; Lily Potter no sabía cómo explicarle que no podían hacerlo, que lo mejor era continuar escondidos en ese pedacito de mundo que habían alquilado con los ahorros de ambos.

Lily Potter no sabía cómo responderle porque de haberlo hecho, habría perdido para siempre a Hugo Weasley.

-Iremos – aun así pronunció la sentencia, tratando de ignorar la alegría que se pintaba en las facciones masculinas recubiertas de pecas. Tenía ganas de dormir y soñar, pero Hugo se incorporó de la cama y la obligó a hacerlo también. Ahora podían verse directamente a los ojos. Lily se preguntó cómo era que aun con veinticuatro años él podía seguir teniendo aquella mirada tan infantil. Sin embargo, antes de buscar alguna respuesta recibió un beso húmero y cálido; sintió que la sangre le bullía en las venas antes de rendirse a la demanda que le imponía. Para ella las cosas estaban resueltas: podría perder la herencia, aunque la necesitara, si eso conllevaba a permanecer por siempre en los brazos de Hugo.

Porque Lily Potter siempre había soñado con su primo.

**6.**

Tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien, sin duda. Por más que lo intentara, el día había empezado siendo un asco y parecía querer cerrar con broche de oro convirtiendo su día en un auténtico desastre. Anne Longbottom llevaba buena parte de la mañana tratando de ayudarlo, pero aquello solo lograba alterarlo más. Odiaba depender de los demás, desde niño aprendió a ser autosuficiente como su madre; le habría gustado también haber adoptado las costumbres bromistas de su padre. Nunca había podido cubrir las expectativas de George Weasley en cuanto al buen humor. Fred dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre los papeles que estaba firmando, decidido a marcharse a casa. Si continuaba en la oficina a esa hora era porque quería borrar de sus pensamientos la carta recibida, porque pensar en ella le hacía recordar a su hermana Roxanne. Y solo Dios sabía cuánto mal le hacía recordar a su gemela.

Visitar _Mollycoddle_ no representaba un problema, no cuando acostumbraba a adelantar el trabajo y procurarse un fin de semana libre de papeleo. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de un reencuentro familiar. Fred no lo sabía, pero guardaba los mismos pensamientos que Lucy Weasley con respecto a la carta: iban a tratar un tema muy serio y él no iba a quedarse por fuera. Desde la afamada desgracia del 2022, había intentado apoyar al máximo las gestiones de su abuelo Arthur en la empresa; además de Molly, él era el único que se ocupaba de empaparse con los negocios de Weasley Group. Merecía conservar su herencia a diferencia de la irresponsable Rose, quien continuaba bailando en los cabarets de Londres, o Albus, que no dejaba de creer que podía ganarse la vida retocando cuadros sin gracia.

No estaba en sus planes quedarse fuera del juego, menos si ello conllevaba a cederle su puesto a Roxanne.

-Maldición…

Odiaba pensar en Roxanne. Odiaba pensar en los Weasley.

Desde muy temprana edad sabía que sería el perfecto reemplazo para el fallecido gemelo de su padre, no daba otros motivos a su nombre. No obstante, con apenas cuatro años demostró ser demasiado aplicado e ingenioso para su edad y fue solicitado por un programa especial para niños superdotados. Se graduó de la universidad con honores en tiempo record y consiguió empleo antes que el resto de sus primos lograran concluir sus estudios. Era un reconocido contador de la banca y tenía docenas de clientes que pagaban una buena suma por sus servicios. Tenía una buena vida cosechada, pero el pasado había sido demasiado amargo. Odiaba también recordar su niñez y adolescencia, porque lo arrastraba a pensar en Lea Nott. Y Lea Nott estaba ligada, desgraciadamente, con Roxanne Weasley.

Repentinamente le dieron náuseas.

-Fred, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo? – la imprevisible entrada de Anne Longbottom, una colega de cabello cobre y ojos zafiro, logró animarlo un poco. Aunque para ser sinceros, no era una simple compañera de trabajo. Ambos se conocían desde la niñez gracias a sus padres y, por inexplicable casualidad, habían sido solicitados por el mismo programa. Fred la tenía en alta estima porque había demostrado ser no solo una persona de inteligencia ilimitada sino una verdadera amiga.

El ceño del joven pelirrojo se frunció levemente, pues aun pensaba en la carta del abuelo y todo lo que implicaba, antes de aceptar la propuesta de su compañera. La Longbottom parecía adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pero haciendo gala del tacto heredado por su madre evitó mencionarlo. Internamente se cuestionó si sería bueno para él aceptar la invitación de Arthur Weasley, a pesar de no tener otra salida. Conocía la frágil relación que lo unía con los suyos, desde que la desgracia había cubierto a la familia; ni siquiera se atrevía a jactarse de su amistad para hacer preguntas imprudentes.

-Podríamos ir al bar de la esquina, aunque tengo algo de hambre – comenzó a meditar consigo misma la joven.

-Te llevaré a cenar – concluyó con simpleza el Weasley, sonriéndole levemente mientras se ponía el saco. Anne se sonrojó imperceptiblemente y desvió la mirada hacia una esquina; se sentía increíblemente estúpida. – Anne, por cierto…

-¿Si? – inquirió al ver que se mantenía callado.

-¿Tendrías problema para conseguir un par de días libres? Creo que necesito compañía para el próximo viernes por la tarde.

**7.**

A Rose no le costó demasiado decidirse. Cogió el cigarro que hacía escasos minutos había encendido y le dio una última calada antes de clavarlo en el papel con letras impresas. El calor consumió la hoja y poco a poco se fue prendiendo en tenues llamas que borraron las amenazas de Arthur Weasley. La pelirroja se sintió satisfecha con su acción y lanzó el humeante trozo en el suelo para encajarle el tacón del zapato repetidas veces hasta que solo quedaron cenizas. Poco le importaba si acababa dañando la roída madera del suelo, quería eliminar cuanto antes aquella desagradable muestra de autoridad. Lo que más le molestaba era que su abuelo la había encontrado; lo que más rabia le producía era que el condenado viejo tenía una habilidad para manipularlos a su antojo. ¿Quién podría negarse a asistir si la herencia estaba en juego? Aunque no quedaba nada de la carta, Rose necesitó pisar la zona donde se esparcían las cenizas una tres veces más. Estaba furiosa.

Los recuerdos del último encuentro pasaron como un rollo filmográfico en su cabeza. Los tenía tan fijos en la memoria, tan arraigados al consciente… ¡Cuánto detestaba a su familia! Ocho años no eran suficientes para olvidarse de la amargura que le producía estar emparentada con semejantes especímenes. Ningún tiempo sería suficiente para borrar el pasado, que continuaba teniendo ecos en el presente. Pensó entonces que, realmente, nada la obligaba a regresar a la isla del terror que su abuelo había comprado tras los primeros diez años de la fundación de Weasley Group. No obstante, debía admitir –aunque odiara hacerlo- que estaba corta de dinero y amenazaban con echarla a la calle si no pagaba a fin de mes. Aunque contaba con acciones, por decisión de sus abuelos tenía prohibido emplear el dinero mientras se negara a la asistencia psicológica.

Rose Weasley se dejó caer en la cama, contemplando el demacrado aspecto que se reflejaba en el espejo frente a ella. Tenía ojeras pronunciadas, el cabello rizado convertido en un nido de pájaros y la piel de un color poco saludable. Ni siquiera el acentuado maquillaje color negro cubría aquel desgaste; la ropa holgada y de tonalidades oscuras no cuadraba con las botas de tacón ancho. Era la viva representación del desaliño e internamente se preguntó qué pasaría si sus primos la vieran en aquel estado. Tuvo ganas de reírse como una histérica, sabiendo que se convertiría en la manzana de la discordia _otra vez_. A Molly Weasley le daría un ataque y Fred haría lo posible por alejarse de ella; incluso Hugo no tendría ánimos de verla.

Pensar en su hermano siempre lograba entristecerla. Sabía por fuentes fiables que se estaba liando con Lily en algún departamento en Londres y que trabajaba como bartender en un bar de buena fama; continuaba siendo un niño perdido. Rose a veces sentía que Hugo había llevado una pesada carga toda su vida, pero nunca se había quejado lo suficiente; siempre dispuesto a cumplir las expectativas que ella no había cumplido, siempre dispuesto a cubrir a su alcohólica y drogadicta hermana mayor. Si había una razón por la cual Rose aún continuaba llamándose Weasley era para conservar el fino hilo sanguíneo que tenía con Hugo; del resto, los detestaba absolutamente a todos. Eran una prole enfermiza, llenos de vitriolo.

Sin embargo, podía repetir aquello decenas de ocasiones y sabría que no hablaba en serio. En el fondo existía una leve conexión con los suyos que la hacía añorar la niñez, que la hacía pensar qué habría pasado de no encontrar las soluciones en los lugares menos recomendados. En el fondo le habría gustado volver a ser la hija de Ronald y Hermione. Pero lo cierto es que desde hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado lo que se sentía tener afecto real y puro por alguien. Lucy solía excusarlos tras la vaga frase "familia es familia".

-La familia no te traiciona… - murmuró antes de suspirar y levantarse en dirección al baño. Incluso ahí, en la bañera, había resto de botellas de vodka y ron. También paquetes de varias marcas de cigarrillos.

Le tomó un largo rato, mas consiguió hacerse con un frasco de aspirinas y le llevó otros diez minutos entender que no tenía agua porque la habían cortado. Aquel fue el punto cumbre de su miserable día donde decidió que, efectivamente, le iba a tocar enfrentarse a los adorados Weasley si quería conservar lo poco que le pertenecía. Sabía, no obstante, que no podía hacerlo en esas condiciones. Al menos tenía una semana para prepararse.

-Voy a irme al infierno.

**8.**

Frank Longbottom observó la espalda desnuda de su amante, deleitándose con la extensión de lunares que ahí se hallaba. No se atrevía a acercarse. Reconocía cuando sus caricias eran bien recibidas y no tenía ganas de tomarse una cucharada del mal genio de Molly Weasley. Ella tenía el cabello rojo atado en una trenza, que rodeaba su cuello y cubría uno de sus senos; en sus manos todavía tenía la carta del abuelo Arthur e internamente debatía que hacer con ella. Las ansias de romperla en pedazos eran considerables, pero no quería hacer una escena frente al castaño, quien continuaba a sus espaldas recostado en el colchón de aquella cama cubierta con sábanas de seda. Decidió que lo más prudente sería guardarla y eso hizo, dejándola descuidadamente en el interior de su cartera.

-Ven aquí – pidió con necesidad la pelirroja, halando a Frank para que se aproximara a su cuerpo. Cuando estaban juntos no existía recato ni pudor, Molly se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que él le producía. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno al tiempo que hábilmente se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. – Estoy molesta.

-Puedo darme cuenta, cariño – alegó el Longbottom atreviéndose a elevar la mano que tenía libre para acariciarle el rostro con dulzura. Ella se dejó mimar un rato antes de sonreír con picardía. – Molly, en realidad no tengo ganas de continuar con esto.

Ella suspiró, comprendiendo a lo que él se refería. Se dejó caer a su lado para contemplar el techo de la habitación y no quebró el silencio que los invadió. Últimamente Frank había dejado de lado la ternura y la culpa era totalmente suya; la paciencia se le había agotado tras ocho años. Pensó en el tiempo que llevaban haciendo aquello, en el tiempo que empleaban semanalmente para esconderse en algún recóndito hotel. Eran maestros a la hora de desaparecer del mundo cuando querían estar, especialmente Molly. No hacía poco tiempo se había percatado que la pequeña aventura de verano había dejado de ser una aventura para convertirse en un hecho real: amaba a Frank Longbottom. Lo amaba por sus besos, por sus caricias, por su mirada. No obstante, para él su amor estaba vacío. Estaba vacío porque ella jamás había sacrificado nada por él.

-Frank…

-No lo repitas, por favor. No si quieres que me quede esta noche. – la cortó él aparentando sencillez, mas el cuerpo se le tensó notablemente. Le enfermaba que ella lo consolara con tres simples palabras. Él quería respuestas concretas, ya no era un jovencito engatusado por una mujer cuatro años mayor. Ladeó el rostro para mirarla, encontrando los ojos azules de Molly llenos de cariño y pena. – Me lo prometiste.

-Vamos, Frank. ¿Crees que no quiero separarme de Lorcan? – cuestionó entonces ella perdiendo los papeles. Odiaba que él dudara con tanta frecuencia, detestaba que fuera tan insoportablemente repetitivo. – Sabes bien que mi matrimonio con él es una pantalla, yo no lo amo.

A Frank no pareció gustarle lo que escuchaba y, resuelto a no continuar con aquel teatro, se levantó para vestirse. Molly lo observó desde la cama con incredulidad; la había dejado con las palabras en los labios. Alcanzó a protestar débilmente, pero la pelirroja parecía francamente sorprendente por lo que estaba sucediendo. En tantos años jamás habían _peleado_. Jamás la había callado de esa forma tan brusca. Frank se vestía con rabia, cogía sus objetos personales con rapidez, y no la veía. De verdad no quería verla ni hablarle. Lo decían sus ademanes violentos, sus ojos decepcionados… lo decía forma como abría la puerta del cuarto alquilado y se despedía.

-Cuando te decidas a dejar a Lorcan, llámame. Pero no pretendas que te espere eternamente – gruñó antes de cerrar con un portazo. Molly ni siquiera le dijo adiós.

Nuevamente apoyada sobre las almohadas, la Weasley comenzó a reflexionar el juego que componía su vida. Se despertaba junto a un hombre que alguna vez había amado, le prepara el desayuno y no volvía a verlo hasta pasadas las once de la noche. La presencia de Lorcan en su casa era por mera costumbre; sabía que él no sentía nada especial por ella tampoco. En realidad mantenían una relación cordial, una vida ajena al matrimonio que compartían; cada uno hacía lo que quería. Lorcan era su esposo, había sido alguna vez su mejor amigo… y era el hombre que le había destrozado la vida también.

Recordó la carta del abuelo y pensó en lo que implicaba un reencuentro familiar. Le agradaba laborar para la empresa, se esforzaba por ser parte del grupo y merecer el número de acciones que su padre le había heredado. ¿Perderlo todo por el simple remordimiento que les guardaba a sus primos? No valía la pena. Era autosuficiente, pero la idea de tener un puesto en la junta directiva la hacía sentirse dueña de sí misma. Todo iba en perfecto orden, estaba acomodada en perfecta simetría… hasta que Frank se había cruzado en su camino y le había hecho sentir como nunca antes. Con algo de vergüenza admitió que si no se había divorciado de Lorcan era porque, aunque amaba con locura al castaño, no quería descuadrar su vida.

-No es la única razón, ¿verdad, Molly? – inquirió para sí misma.

Observó la cartera, que descansaba en la mesa de noche. Adentro reposaba la dichosa invitación escrita a base de amenazas. No había que pensarlo demasiado, iría a la isla aunque aquella decisión arrastrara también un inevitable encuentro.

**9\. **

James Potter alzó la botella de cerveza y brindó con Dominique, quien de manera muy masculina bebió el contenido. Ambos sonrieron y continuaron la ronda, retándose mutuamente con leves intercambios de miradas. Era la primera vez en ocho años que se veían, pero parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Dominique continuaba usando el pelo como un hombre, vestía chaquetas de cuero y se comía las uñas; James seguía teniendo esa estúpida trenza en la nuca, la ropa ajustada y zapatos de diseñador. Era la pareja de siempre: ella el hombre y él la mujer. Llevaban alrededor de tres horas tonteando en aquella barra y parecía que la noche no se acabaría; la pelirroja se preguntaba, mientras lo veía cantar sonoramente las canciones que sonaban por los altavoces, como es que había pasado tanto tiempo sin extrañarlo.

Al saludarse había recibido un beso en los labios muy tenue, característico de la relación que mantenían. Y fue como volver en el tiempo a aquellos días que compartían gustos musicales y se intercambiaban la ropa. Dominique ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba peleada con James, pero bastó que colocaran el disco de Lana del Rey para que lo recordara. La sonrisa se le borró de los labios y una opresión le atacó el pecho, como alejando la nube alegre que amenazaba evaporar sus pensamientos a causa del licor ingerido.

-Oh, Jamie.

En su vida Dominique Weasley había llorado solo dos veces. La primera cuando su madre la castigó por haberle cortado la cabeza a las muñecas de Victoire. La segunda, fue después de haber sobrevivido a la tragedia del 2022. Siempre había creído que las mujeres habían salido mal paradas en la historia por tres simples razones: se quejaban demasiado, protestaban demasiado, lloraban demasiado. Solo aquellas que habían tenido agallas para plantarle cara a la sociedad habían dejado su huella en el mundo; Dominique quería ser una de ellas, por eso Dominique no lloraba. Sin embargo, ahí estaba lagrimeando sobre la sucia tabla de un bar de mala muerte por cada memoria que volvía a atormentarle el alma. Volvía a sentirse desgraciada, como hacía ocho años.

-Dom, no te pongas así… - James se vio preocupado, pero parecía entender a la perfección lo que le sucedía. Él también había sido víctima del peso que la familia le había colocado sobre los hombros. Él también se sentía desgraciado e infinitivamente culpable; a fin de cuentas, él también la había juzgado. – Dom, yo… siempre quise pedirte disculpas, ¿sabes? Lyssander me lo contó todo, que tú nunca…

-Basta, por favor. – suplicó con la voz quebrada la pelirroja, evitando levantar el rostro. No quería que nadie la viera llorar, no quería verle la cara a James y sentir la misma rabia de antaño. Ella había cambiado, había tratado olvidar. Porque mientras Lily Potter vivía por sus sueños, ella vivía para eliminar los recuerdos.

El Potter titubeó unos minutos, mas se rindió al cabo de un rato. No sabía cómo habían terminado los dos en aquel lugar tan poco higiénico, no sabía cómo es que habían pasado de reír a llorar. En su mente repasó los temas que podrían sacarlos del embrollo y pensó que a ella le causaría gracia saber qué había sido de Louis, su gemelo. Hacía mucho que ninguno de la familia hablaba entre sí, era verdad. No obstante, James había usado toda su habilidad cibernética para localizar a cada uno de sus parientes y mantenerlos en constante vigilancia; estaba al tanto del amorío de Molly con Frank, del enamoramiento de Anne por Fred, del lío sentimental entre Lily y Hugo. Sabía muchas cosas y le habría gustado comentárselas a Dominique, pero ella no le dio tiempo pues recogió sus cosas con prisa y le dio una última mirada lastimera.

-Espera, espera. – la detuvo el joven castaño, cogiéndole la mano y negándose a soltarla. – A lo mejor te gustaría saber que Louis…

-Ya sé que Louis anda liado con Emmy Nott, no es noticia nueva. – Dominique volvió a sentir que la voz se le quebraba. James pareció decepcionado, aunque no quería dejarla marchar. – James, no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo pretender que tú y yo estamos bien, no es así. – Evitaron mirarse – Lo que no significa que te odie o no te haya perdonado… lo que hiciste.

-Entonces…

-Aunque tratemos de olvidarnos, aunque tratemos de fingir que no nos preocupamos los unos por los otros… somos familia. Estaremos unidos por siempre – La Weasley parecía querer convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía. Sonrió levemente, pero sin honestidad. Aquellas frases eran parte de su monólogo diario que la ayudaba a superar las malas memorias – Mándale saludos a Lyssander de mi parte, por favor.

Se soltó con un ademán brusco, alejándose a largos pasos de la barra. La música de Lana del Rey continuaba sonando, aunque parecía ser la simple sonata fondo típica en las películas románticas. James no sabía cómo sentirse, pero tenía la certeza de que su alma había quedado hecha trizas tras la conversación. ¿Cómo podía el pasado pesar tanto? ¿Estaban realmente condenados a vivir de aquella forma? Todavía tenía sus orbes mieles fijos en la cabellera roja de su prima cuando ella se giró para regalarle una última mirada avergonzada y añadir:

-Nos veremos en _Mollycoddle_… el viernes que viene.**  
**

* * *

_**N/A**_

_No planeo que esta nota sea demasiado larga. En cuanto al contenido del fic, basta con leer el principio de este capítulo. No sé si estoy cometiendo un error al publicarlo tan pronto, pero estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo y estoy ansiosa por conocer las opiniones que esta idea puede generar. Agradecería de corazón que quienes lo lean se pasen a dejarme al menos tres palabras xD Como bien dije, es una historia un pelín... enculebrada. Será como una telenovela y, puedo asegurarlo, los capítulos que viene serán más largos; esta fue solo la carta de presentación de mis personajes (que cabe acotar son exclusivamente de la tercera generación y un par de OCs). _

_Besos a todos los lectores fieles y a los nuevos. _

_**¿Un review? ;)**_


	2. Inducción

**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

**…**

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear Im gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing_

_things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight,_

_but here comes goodbye_

**Here comes goodbye**

**Rascal Flatts**

**…**

**Inducción**

**Sibilinos Motivos**

**…**

**1.**

Desde el primer momento, Albus supo que había sido una mala idea hacer partícipe a Scorpius de las amenazas de su abuelo. Aquella absurda carta perjudicó su rutina y Scorpius Malfoy no lo dejaba en paz. Lo llamaba con frecuencia, se presentaba sin invitación en su departamento y lo sacaba de fiesta a locales exclusivos para pasar horas y horas conversando; el tema siempre era el mismo: debía defender su herencia. Albus estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo se había valido de palabras ingeniosas y persuasivas para convencerlo, pero no entendía cómo había él accedido. Probablemente se debía a la costosa bebida que casi le habían obligado a ingerir, tal vez estaba harto de tener una dosis excesiva de Scorpius… Lo único que sabía era que, aunque no quisiera, cumpliría con la petición de Arthur Weasley.

Albus Potter emitió un suspiro desesperado y observó a su alrededor. Su pequeño cuchitril, la cueva que protegía sus cuadros… era su espacio, jamás se había visto alterado y nunca lo había hecho sentir incómodo. No pasaba mucho tiempo fuera y su vida se limitaba a ir y venir del museo donde trabajaba restaurando pinturas viejas y sin importancia. Le gustaba su vida. Le gustaba la vida que había conseguido tener sin su familia. No obstante, Albus no era lo suficientemente orgulloso para negar el hecho de que tenía intriga. Tenía frescos los recuerdos del último día, pero aun así reconocía que llegaba a extrañar los viejos tiempos… Antes de que todo lo malo sucediera.

Los Weasley eran una familia numerosa, aunque no la más numerosa de Inglaterra, y eran ampliamente conocidos a causa de la pequeña empresa que administraban. Sorprendentemente, la tala de árboles daba inmensas sumas de dinero y habían bastado unos pocos años para que la posición económica de la familia se estableciera. No había pasado más de una década cuando Arthur Weasley, en conjunto con su hermano Bilius, adquirió una pequeña isla artificial que se conectaba con el puerto de Londres gracias al río Támesis; era la antigua propiedad de un excéntrico hombre, un tal Dumbledore, dedicado a las reformas políticas y educativas inglesas que de la noche a la mañana había decidido abandonar su hogar y marcharse a tierras extranjeras. La belleza de aquel lugar estaba, sin duda, en la maravillosa siembra de árboles que poseía; eran amplios y frondosos bosques que fomentaron las actividades de Weasley Group. Y en conmemoración a su aniversario con Molly Prewett, la primera dama de la compañía, la isla fue bautizada bajo el nombre _Mollycoddle_.

Todos los Weasley, desde entonces, habían nacido en las fronteras de la isla y se habían criado en los jardines de la casona de los patriarcas: _La Madriguera_. Navidades, cumpleaños, matrimonios, nacimientos. La historia de la familia se había arraigado a la tierra de _Mollycoddle_ como los mismos árboles que allí crecían. Albus, en algún momento de su adolescencia, también había vislumbrado su futuro en ese lugar; lo había proyectado con mucha claridad, con la certeza de que algún día se casaría en el arco nupcial donde sus padres lo habían hecho, que tendría su propia casita en uno de los claros del bosque, que vería nacer a sus hijos en la misma habitación donde él había nacido. ¿Por qué todo acabó de la peor manera? ¿Por qué llevaba ocho años sin saber de los suyos?

-Lucy… -. El moreno no pudo evitar asombrarse al escuchar el nombre de su prima brotar con facilidad de sus labios. Casi se le había olvidado, y no sabía cómo, que ella pertenecía a los Weasley… casi olvidaba que todo había sido por ella.

Podría haber continuado especulando sobre el pasado e intentado refrescar las razones por las cuales detestaba a su prole, mas la llegada de Scorpius Malfoy a su departamento interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Desde su posición, en el destartalado sofá de la sala, lo vio ingresar y cerrar la puerta como si se tratara de su propia casa; su amigo tenía el cabello platinado alborotado, la chaqueta de cuero empapada y dos pesadas maletas consigo. Albus observó los objetos con ligera preocupación y algo de gracia, pero perdió el humor tan pronto como recordó lo que la presencia de Scorpius el jueves por la tarde significaba.

-¿De verdad, Scorpius? Es un fin de semana, no creo que uses más de dos mudas de ropa. -. Protestó con exasperación. Malfoy se comportaba como un niño y, por algún motivo, la idea de su reencuentro con la familia le parecía un acontecimiento muy importante.

Tan importante que lo había obligado a invitarlo al viaje.

-No tienes idea de lo que tu abuelo puede tener planeado, es mejor prevenir que después lamentarse. -. Contestó con una brillante sonrisa, haciendo gala de su encanto personal. Albus tuvo que corregirse mentalmente; Malfoy no se comportaba como un niño, más bien era toda una mujer. -. Albus, sé que esto te fastidia. Y créeme que no quiero hacerte pasar un mal rato, lo hago por tu bien.

-Me parece que no terminas de entenderlo. -. El Potter se levantó y fue directo a la cocina mientras el rubio se instalaba. El hecho de que Scorpius aceptara dormir en su sofá para asistir a la reunión hablaba de cuán importante le parecía la visita a la isla; jamás habría aceptado pasar la noche allí teniendo una cama matrimonial para él solo en su pent-house si no fuera por algo realmente necesario. Él solía dar la vida si se trataba de conseguir algo que quería; y él deseaba con toda su alma que los Weasley se encontraran. -. Si protegieras mi bien, no me dejarías ir. Lo que creo es que te entusiasma saber de mi familia precisamente porque odio el tema.

Ambos amigos se miraron con severidad, uno esperando una confesión por parte del otro que jamás llegaría. Scorpius no negó las palabras de su amigo, pues había verdad en ellas. Poder materializar a la polémica familia le parecía un proyecto interesante; nadie sabía absolutamente nada de los Weasley y él, por primera vez desde que había conocido a Albus, podría saciar su curiosidad. Le agradaba la idea de tratar con quienes habían criado a su mejor amigo, saber de dónde provenía ese extraño ser impaciente, meticuloso y serio que componía a Albus Potter. No obstante, no había insistido tanto solo por su causa. Francamente, le parecía necesario un reencuentro. Reconocía por las evasivas de Albus que su pasado estaba caldeado por acontecimientos ajenos a su conocimiento, pero no creía que existiera algo lo suficientemente grave como para descoser a una familia conocida, al menos en la red –la única fuente donde Scorpius había podido buscar a los Weasley-, por el amor que se tenían. Estaba seguro que con una segunda oportunidad todos podrían arreglar sus diferencias. Y aunque creía firmemente en ello, no intentó explicarle a su amigo cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones; él no necesitaba más protestas marca Potter-Weasley.

Ellos irían a _Mollycoddle_.

En vista de que Albus no estaba del mejor humor, Scorpius decidió postergar por unos minutos el cuestionario que tenía preparado para él. Acomodó las maletas cerca del sofá, mirándolo con evidente desagrado, para después repasar los alrededores del espacio. No había mucho, no había poco. Su departamento revelaba aspectos íntimos de su personalidad, que al Malfoy le había costado conocer, y a la vez resguardaba todos sus secretos. Por las paredes mal pintadas se extendían varios lienzos, había pilas de libros en los rincones y los discos musicales se apretaban unos contra otros en las estanterías; el televisor de segunda mano no se usaba, solo en determinadas ocasiones y constituía otro adorno en la sala porque el único aparato electrónico que el moreno usaba era una radio portátil que le servía para ambientar su lugar de trabajo. Más allá de la sala que conectaba con la cocina y la barra-comedor, el lugar contaba con un baño y otras dos habitaciones: el dormitorio y el taller. Scorpius jamás había puesto un pie en el territorio sagrado de Albus, pues este no permitía que nadie accediera a contemplar sus bocetos y pinturas sin acabar. El proceso de pintar era suyo y de nadie más y eso era en lo único que su mejor amigo no insistía porque a él tampoco le gustaba que husmearan en su oficina. A su manera, el Potter lo tenía todo o, mejor dicho, tenía lo necesario.

Por un segundo Scorpius pensó que tal vez se equivocaba al obligarlo a visitar a sus abuelos, pero no dio muestras de querer retractarse. Estaba seguro que para Arthur Weasley ver a sus nietos era importante.

Se aproximó a la barra-comedor para sentarse y admirar lo que su amigo hacía. Albus no era especialista en la cocina, sino todo lo contrario, mas se las arreglaba para mantenerse con vida a base de comida rápida y comida pre-cocida. En esos instantes se encargaba de calentar unos tallarines de la noche anterior, sintiendo leve bochorno al saber que era lo único que podía ofrecerle al heredero de Malfoy Corp. mientras este lo veía tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero principalmente buscaba alguna forma de preguntarle lo que quería preguntar. Sabía que para que Albus soltara la lengua tenía que ser por su propia voluntad.

-He pensado que tal vez podrías hablarme de tu familia, para estar preparado. -. El Potter le dirigió una mirada asesina que no duró más de dos segundos, para posteriormente ignorarlo. -. No quiero llegar y sentir que no conozco a nadie, Al. Necesito algo para distinguirlos, quizá si los describieras…

-Todos son pelirrojos. -. Comentó sin meditarlo. Se reprochó por haber hablado, pero al ver el disgusto de Scorpius se dio cuenta que aquella información no le servía de nada. Aun así parecía que no iba a rendirse. Tuvo que entornar los ojos, hastiado de tanta insistencia. -. Scorpius, en primer lugar debes dejar de pensar que son la familia maravilla.

-No creo eso. -. Replicó infantilmente.

-Sí, si lo crees. Tienes la idea de que un reencuentro moverá sentimientos en todos nosotros y volveremos a amarnos como cuando éramos niños. -. El microondas emitió un pitido, informando que la cena estaba lista. Albus se calló unos instantes y sirvió dos platos para después entregarle uno a Scorpius. -. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si irán todos. -. Añadió al tiempo que buscaba dos tenedores y se sentaba junto él. -. Cuando comprendas eso, tal vez responda tus preguntas idiotas.

-No puedes evitar que quiera saber, son tu familia. -. El Malfoy lo imitó y empezó a comer, intentando ordenar las ideas. Al menos su amigo parecía más dispuesto a conversar, probablemente porque había entendido que no lo dejaría en paz. -. Quieras o no, eres un Weasley. No solo compartes sangre con ellos, tienen un pasado… y no puedes deshacerte de eso.

-No quiero deshacerme de mi pasado, Scor. -. Lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido. -. Si lo olvidara sería todo más fácil y no quiero que lo sea. No puedo perdonarlos -. Albus suspiró y lo miró con seriedad, con los ojos esmeraldas chispeando emociones contenidas. -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-No preguntaré qué pasó entre ustedes porque sé que te molesta. -. Scorpius lo pensó un momento mientras se dedicaba a comer los tallarines recalentados. Estaba tan enfrascado en la plática que no había puesto reparos en la cena improvisada. -. ¿Cuántos son? ¿A qué se dedican? ¿Cómo se ven? Cosas por el estilo, solo me gustaría saber con qué me encontraré. Por ejemplo, sé que ninguno parece estar interesado en la empresa.

-Llevo ocho años sin saber de ellos, la verdad no podría darte mucha información… -. Albus dudó, sintiéndose algo estúpido por no poder contestar lo básico. -. En total somos doce y a cada uno nos corresponde menos del diez por ciento de las acciones; hasta donde tengo entendido ninguno participa activamente en la junta directiva, así que el abuelo Arthur toma las decisiones.

Scorpius, entonces, tomó consciencia de que él evitaba mencionar a sus padres. Rememorando se percató de que Arthur Weasley tampoco lo había hecho en su carta y en su búsqueda cibernética sobre la familia tampoco había dado con ellos. Estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Por alguna razón sentía que aquel era otro asunto turbio en la vida de Albus, algo todavía más doloroso. ¿Estaría relacionado con el motivo de ruptura entre los primos Weasley? Le frustraba pensar que jamás descubriría toda la historia. Sin embargo, respetaba lo suficiente a Albus para conformarse con lo que él le dijera. El moreno, entre tanto, apartó el plato y se cruzó de brazos, intentando explicarse mejor. No sabía por dónde empezar y le mareaba recordar.

-Victoire es la mayor, es enfermera y trabaja en el hospital donde su esposo, Ted Lupin, es accionista; tiene dos hermanos gemelos: Louis, que también quería dedicarse a la medicina, y Dominique… ella soñaba con ser periodista independiente, no sé si estarán ejerciendo ahora. Después están Molly, que se graduó como administradora y estaba casada con el pesado de Lorcan Scamander, y… Lucy… -. Scorpius se sorprendió al notar como las orejas adquirían un tono rojo granate, aunque no pudo adivinar si se trataba de vergüenza o ira. El Potter carraspeó, incómodo, antes de continuar -. Tampoco sé qué estará haciendo hoy en día, pero siempre hablaba de escribir y ganarse un Nobel de literatura.

-Oh, ¿y era buena escritora?

-No lo sé, jamás me dejó leer lo que escribía -. Lo calló bruscamente el ojiverde con los labios fruncidos. -. Fredy y Roxanne… ellos también son gemelos; él se graduó como contador antes de que yo saliera de la escuela gracias a un programa especial, aparentemente era superdotado; y ella… no diré que era poco lista, pero no tenía tantas aspiraciones ni aires de grandeza. De los dos siempre quise más a Roxanne, Fred podía llegar a ser verdaderamente insoportable. Él se llevaba muy bien con Molly, se parecían mucho… -. Volvió a dudar, todavía más incómodo. Después del asunto con Lucy, los gemelos eran la piedra más pesada del pasado de los Weasley. Claro, si descontaba a la problemática Rose Weasley. Recordarla a ella le dolía todavía más y, por eso, perdió las ganas de seguir hablando.

-¿Albus? -. El Malfoy podía darse cuenta que revelar aquellos detalles realmente lastimaba a su amigo. ¿Qué había pasado para marcarlo de esa manera? -. Si quieres podemos dejarlo, creo que…

-Ya comencé, no molestes. -. Ladró con fastidio el moreno, haciendo un ademán para mantenerlo callado. -. Rose… me cuesta más hablar de ella. -. Reveló con pena, desviando su mirada al techo. La frase captó el profundo interés de su mejor amigo, que memorizó aquel nombre como si presintiera que sería la respuesta a todas sus incógnitas. -. Nunca fue una persona fácil, lidiar con sus… lidiar con ella era tedioso. Fue mi prima hermana, incluso llegué a quererla más que a la odiosa de mi hermana menor. Pero era determinada, tenía un aura que te atraía. Personalmente creo que veía las cosas de una manera muy diferente, estaba en un nivel superior a todos.

-¿Y qué fue de ella? -. Scorpius lo interrumpió si poder evitarlo, ligeramente fascinado por la forma tan transparente con la cual Albus hablaba de Rose. No había dado tantos detalles de los demás. El Potter parpadeó, extrañado por su propia sinceridad.

-Le gustaba la danza. De niña siempre quiso ser bailarina y probablemente eso sea ahora. Nadie pudo sacarle la idea de la cabeza. -. Volvió a las evasivas, decidido a controlarse. -. Tiene un hermano menor de la edad de mi odiosa hermana menor: Hugo. El abuelo tenía planes para él porque era brillante, en un sentido mucho más práctico que Fred. La verdad es que no sé qué pudo ser de él, así como tampoco sé que pudo ser de Lilian Potter. -. Albus repasó los nombres de su familia, dándose cuenta de que solo faltaba una persona por mencionar. -. Finalmente, está James. Él era un genio informático, le gustaba el asunto de la ingeniería y planeaba piratear todas las redes gubernamentales algún día. Quizá esté preso, quizá trabaja con Anonymus… -. Posó su mirada esmeralda en el tazón con tallarines helados y jugueteó con ellos, dando a entender que la historia había terminado. -. No son la familia maravilla, no hay tanto que contar como tú crees…

El rubio no sabía qué decir. Por un lado le alivió comprobar que su mejor amigo no hablaba con desgana de su propia familia; si, por algún motivo oscuro los detestaba y le hacía daño recordarlos, pero no era indiferente a ellos. Eso significaba que las probabilidades de conseguir alguna reconciliación durante el viaje no eran nulas. No obstante, veía que todo aquello estaba más revuelto de lo que él pensaba. Eran doce personas completamente diferentes en cuanto a gustos, personalidades y profesiones. Estaba seguro que antes de la ruptura habían sobrevivido a múltiples disputas y dilemas. Aquel razonamiento le hizo ver que la grieta que los separaba estaba originada a causa de, probablemente, continuas confrontaciones y tolerancia agotada. Pero había algo más; había algo anterior a eso que los había condenado a fracasar como familia.

Albus mentía. Había mucho más que contar, mucho más de lo que él creía.

**2.**

Rose Weasley llegó al Puerto de Londres con una maleta de cuero desgastado en una mano y un cigarro recién encendido en la otra. La había traído una de sus amigas del cabaret donde trabajaba, una tal Mimí con quien solía salir a pasarla bien. El cabello rojo fuego iba amarrado con descuido en una cola alta y su esbelta figura era cubierta por un vestido negro de falta ancha, unas medias largas de encaje y unos botines sin taco que no combinaban para nada. Su mirada azulina era indiferente a los vistazos impactados y deseosos que recibía, como si fuera un ser de otra dimensión. Tenía los ojos enmarcados en gruesas y marcadas líneas trazadas con carbón negro, acentuando los rasgos finos que poseía. Era bella, sin duda, sobre todo después de haberse deshecho de las profundas ojeras que el insomnio y la adicción a las drogas le había producido durante meses.

Estaba ansiosa. No por la idea de reencontrarse con su familia sino porque llevaba varios días sin consumir a falta de dinero suficiente. Rose reconocía que tenía un vicio incontrolable, pero a diferencia de sus abuelos no lo consideraba un problema. Sus días eran una montaña rusa que variaba de colores según lo que adquiría; el alcohol, el tabaco, la droga eran su única manera de sentirse real y a la vez inmune a la vida. Era su única manera de desconectarse del pasado. Y le gustaba.

-Srta. Weasley -. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse cara a cara con Neville Longbottom. El hombre amigo de sus padres, padrino de su hermano Hugo, jardinero de _La Madriguera_ había venido a buscarla entre la marea de gente que atiborraba el puerto.

Había caos por todas partes, parecía un día de mercado o la procesión de una misa; pescadores, comerciantes, verduleros, hombres de negocios, damas con sombrillas para cubrirse del sol. Rose pensó, mientras saludaba a Neville, que Albus habría amado la belleza de todos los matices sociales que ahí se pintaban; él era, a su manera, un romántico y veía la esencia de los objetos con una claridad asombrosa. Recordar a Albus la llevó a analizar lo que estaba haciendo ella, la problemática Rose Weasley, en medio de aquel ambiente con una pinta tan formal. El corazón se volvió un apretado nudo que le cortó la respiración y se instaló en su tráquea, impidiéndole oxigenar el cerebro.

-Gracias por… venir. -. Dijo la pelirroja recobrando su estado indiferente. El jardinero le sonrió con afecto, con verdadero cariño, antes de tomarla del brazo y pedirle que caminara. Aún tenía el cigarro encendido cuando se encontró frente al transatlántico perteneciente a Weasley Group. Pudo darse cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas por cargar y pensó que ella era otro paquete que su abuelo había ordenado llevar a la isla. Aquello desató el nudo, que le impedía respirar con normalidad, junto a sus demonios internos. -. Neville, creo que puedo caminar sola. No voy a perderme.

-Tú vives perdida, Rose. -. Fue la única respuesta del hombre, quien continuaba sonriendo amablemente y la acompañaba a la rampa de acceso. La Weasley desvió la mirada al río Támesis, la vía que se empleaba para acceder al Mar del Norte donde se hallaba _Mollycoddle_, y no encontró algo para replicar tal alegato. No quiso admitirlo, pero le había dolido.

En el interior del barco había varias secciones. La de carga iba repleta de adornos florales y festivos, comida congelada y otra serie de cosas que escapaban de la comprensión y el interés de Rose. Eran las provisiones para la fiesta de aniversario. En los pisos superiores, en cambio había varios dormitorios con sus respectivos baños, un comedor con un balcón en dirección al mar y una sala amplia de piso entapizado con chimenea colonial, un bar repleto de licores variados y mullidos muebles. Posiblemente habría más, pero era difícil calcular cuántas áreas estaban disponibles. Neville la acompañó hasta esta última habitación, advirtiéndole que otros de sus primos (tuvo la delicadeza de no mencionar cuáles) habían llegado un poco más temprano y habían optado por acomodarse en los cuartos. Seguidamente, tomó la maleta sin pedir permiso y marchó para dejarla sola. A la ojiazul aquel trato le desagradó porque comprendió que Arthur Weasley los había engañado; no iban a llegar esa noche a la isla, probablemente tardarían la noche entera en atravesar la extensión del río para llegar a mar abierto. Eso significaba que estaría a bordo con su familia sin posibilidad de escapar.

-Maldito viejo… -. Masculló sin malicia, molesta. No le costó conseguir un cenicero, donde hundió el cigarro sin terminar, y posteriormente evitó acercarse al bar. Se sentó en uno de los muebles y, entonces, se fijó en el cuadro que reposaba sobre la chimenea y opacaba el resto de la sala con el potente mensaje que llevaba impreso: era un retrato de la familia, el retrato que nunca había sido colgado en _La Madriguera_ porque había sido pintado el mismo día del fatídico día del 2022 y desestabilizaba la cordura de su enferma abuela.

Todos los Weasley aparecían en él.

-Veo que ya te percataste de lo que esto significa -. Pocas veces la voz petulante de Molly había causado impresión en Rose. Aquella no fue una de esas veces. Las primas, pelirrojas de pura cepa, se miraron con desdén y algo de resentimiento. Molly Weasley se acercó al bar para servirse, moviéndose con arrogancia; llevaba pantalones formales, una blusa azul marino holgada y tacones de punta fina. -. Él planea descubrir qué sucedió. -. La frase sonaba a amenaza y a la Weasley menor logró tocarle la fibra sensible.

-En ese caso podrás disfrutar de la atención, Molly. -. Escupió con saña la primogénita de Ron y Hermione, sonriendo con falsedad. -. Tengo entendido que tienes tus propias teorías al respecto. Y como eres tan brillante, estoy segura que podrás revelar la verdad al abuelo. -. El sarcasmo impregnado en sus palabras era evidente. -. ¿No habías contratado a Frank para eso? ¿O solo necesitabas una excusa para liarte con él?

-No me provoques, Rose. -. Replicó la mayor, golpeando la barra con el vaso de cristal y salpicando algunas gotas de whisky añejo alrededor. Su mirada celeste parecía hecha de hielo cuando se fijó en el océano que constituía el iris en los ojos de su prima. La mención de Frank la había alterado.

-No me amenaces, Molly. -. Contestó sin dejar de sonreír en apariencia. Entonces hizo su entrada Lorcan Scamander, ataviado en un elegante traje azul oscuro que resaltaba su cabello rubio y sus orbes lavanda. El joven marido de Molly observó sorprendido a Rose, como si no esperara realmente encontrarse con alguien más en aquel barco. Su impresión, no obstante, no provocó mutación alguna en la expresión de Rose, quien sabía que él esperaba encontrarse con _alguien_ precisamente.

-Rose, que placer verte. -. Saludó una vez se recuperó, aproximándose para tomar la mano de su prima política y besarla galantemente. Rose se soltó de un tirón y se levantó del sillón, alejándose como si su presencia le causara asco.

-No tienes que ser hipócrita conmigo, Lorcan. -. Evitó la cordialidad, haciendo gala de sus típicos modales. El rubio, en cambio, parecía divertido por la falta de educación. -. Tu único placer es joderle la vida a los demás. -. La Weasley pareció querer añadir algo más, pero dudó. Una cosa era escupir vitriolo y otra perjudicar a las contadas personas que todavía le importaban un poco dentro de aquella prole endemoniada. De todas maneras, no pudo contenerse. Era como si el monstruo interno se regocijara ante la idea de poder deshacerse de todo lo que llevaba dentro. -. ¿Para qué viniste? No creerás que vaya a tragarme ese cuento de que viniste a acompañar a tu amada esposa, que obviamente de amada no tiene nada.

Lorcan perdió la sonrisa, comenzando a molestarse por la actitud acusadora de la pelirroja. Molly, que comprendía la referencia que Rose hacía, se tensó a causa de la rabia. Ambas volvieron a mirarse fijamente, pensando exactamente en lo mismo que él pensaba: Dominique. Sin embargo, ninguno tuvo el atrevimiento de mencionarla. Rose por respeto, Lorcan por miedo, Molly por orgullo. Un silencio atronador se instauró entre los tres, la tensión en el aire era palpable. Rose se dio cuenta que aquel reencuentro era una terrible idea, había hecho mal en acudir al llamado obligatorio de su abuelo. ¿Era hora de zarpar? Aun se encontraba en el puerto, podría bajarse y perderse en sus vicios, se olvidaría otra vez que tenía familia. Sin embargo, ella necesitaba el dinero. Necesitaba también ver a su abuela, a quien le debía todo en la vida. Sabía que no era capaz de bajarse. En parte por el dinero, en parte por la abuela enferma, en parte porque ya había subido y no quería quedar como una niña inmadura frente a Molly y Lorcan.

-Sra. Scamander, disculpe mi intromisión. -. Una de las trabajadoras del barco ingresó con timidez, dirigiéndose con sumo respeto a la mayor. Lorcan se relajó al instante, sonriendo con fingida amabilidad a la joven antes de perderse por la puerta sin despedirse de su esposa y su prima. Molly estuvo tentada a seguirlo, pero todavía tenía clavado en el pecho el dardo envenado que Rose le había lanzado. -. Quería saber cómo quería disponer del armario de su habitación, no quise tocar nada para no molestarla. -. Continuó la empleada aún más temerosa al ver que la imponente mujer no le prestaba atención.

-No tienes que tratarla con tanto respeto, es solo una arrastrada. -. Molly tuvo que cerrar los ojos para armarse de paciencia y no atacar a la pelirroja, recordando que no se vería bien que una persona tan decente y educada se liara a golpes con otra. Aunque ni siquiera consideraba a Rose una persona. Seguía teniendo la apariencia y el tacto de una fiera salvaje. ¡Cuán poco la había extrañado!

-Te enseñaré, por favor acompáñame. -. Solicitó con rectitud a la joven, quien se encontraba perpleja por el tono arisco que la otra pelirroja empleaba. -. Rose… -. Molly se detuvo un instante en la puerta para mirarla con indiferencia, siendo retribuida de la misma manera. -. Te lo repito: No me provoques. No hagas te odie de verdad.

A modo de respuesta Rose simplemente la miró, deslizando su mirada azul océano por el rostro impoluto de su prima. Molly no se equivocaba; era toda una fiera salvaje y parecía preparada para hincarle el diente a cualquier cosa que se atreviera a molestarla. Rose era volátil. Rose era peligrosa. Rose lo sabía _todo_. Y recordando estas tres cosas, Molly Weasley abandonó la sala acompañada de la incrédula empleada que había quedado perturbada por aquel personaje tan insolente. Una vez se encontró sola, Rose volvió a sentarse y fijó su atención nuevamente en retrato familiar, delineando las formas plasmadas y comparándolas con la realidad. Nada quedaba de las sonrisas pintadas. Nada quedaba de la feliz familia que tanto se amó una vez.

Decidió que odiaba aquel retrato y desde aquel momento no volvió a mirarlo. Buscó por la sala algo que la distrajera de la tentación de fumarse la caja de cigarros que ocultaba en la liga de sus medias de encaje o servirse alguna botella de _Blue Label _para despejar su mente. Entonces dio con un objeto difuminado entre la opulencia del lugar: un aparato parecido a una vieja rocola. A su lado había un estante lleno de libros y álbumes que, para el horror de Rose, contenían las fotos de matrimonios, nacimientos, navidades y festividades de los Weasley. ¿Qué pretendía el viejo? ¿Realmente creería que conseguiría remover la tierra que sepultaba las tumbas? La Weasley se dirigió al aparato musical para revisar que canciones podría poner para acallar el silencio desolador y sus ganas de ceder al vicio; no le tomó más de diez segundos descubrir que todas las canciones le gustaban. Aquel objeto, recordó, era de ella.

-Parece que si quieres desenterrar a los muertos, Arthur Weasley… -. Murmuró, fijándose que la sala completa tenía diminutos detalles decorativos pertenecientes a cada uno de ellos: sus discos, los libros de Molly, el florero de Victoire, los suvenires de Fred, el tapete tejido de Dominique, la flauta de Lucy, un cuadro de arte abstracto hecho por Albus… -. Y yo que te creía un tonto, abuelo. -. Rose sonrió, por primera vez, con sinceridad antes de presionar un botón para que las notas de _Here comes goodbye_, de Rascal Flatts, resonaran en la habitación.

**3.**

Lyssander Scamander entrelazó su mano con James Potter, ignorando las miradas desagradables que las personas les dirigían. El castaño tampoco les prestó demasiada atención pues se hallaba inmerso en la imponente forma que tenía el transatlántico de Weasley Group. Internamente repasaba los rostros borrosos de sus primos, a quienes llevaba ocho años de no ver, hasta finalmente detenerse en Dominique, con quien se había encontrado hacía unos días en un bar. Desde aquel día no durmió tranquilo, era imposible no soñar con el miedo que le daba enfrentarse a la familia. ¿Estaría Lily también? Era increíble que él, un respetable ingeniero de veintinueve años, tuviera miedo a una jovencita que se ganaba la vida como mesera. Pero la verdad era que si tenía terror al reencuentro era precisamente por Lilian Potter y su lengua viperina. Podía soportar a Fred con su malhumor, a Molly con su petulancia, a Louis con sus burlas... ¡Incluso la decepción del abuelo Arthur! Lo que nunca podría superar era la manera tan cruda con la cual su propia hermana lo había humillado. Jamás había sido un hombre seguro de sí mismo, eso se lo dejaba a Dominique. A Dominique, quien lo había protegido… A Dominique, que había llorado decenas de veces por su culpa.

-Jamie, tenemos que entrar. -. Comentó con serenidad Lyssander, acariciando el dorso de la mano de su prometido. Trataba de prestarle su fuerza a través del gesto, pues sabía lo difícil que era para él toda la situación. -. Jamie…

-Lo sé, Lyss. Solo… dame un momento. -. Pidió con la voz quebrada el ingeniero. Los dos se quedaron largo rato admirando el barco mientras a su alrededor había ligera conmoción por la cercanía que mantenían.

No podían saber, ensimismados en lo suyo, que eran observados a su vez por Roxanne y Lea, quienes estaban en un estado semejante. La heredera Nott intentaba por todos los medios regularizar la respiración de su novia, pero ella no parecía querer responder y se había quedado paralizada a unos metros de su primo y su pareja. Era ilógico porque se sabía comprendida por James, pero la idea de encontrarse con su hermano le tenía el estómago revuelto. No se sentía segura, no quería subirse al transatlántico. Murmuraba desesperada a Lea para que se marcharan, mas no obtuvo la respuesta que quería; Lea parecía determinada a acabar con todo el asunto de una buena vez. Tenía un plan en mente. Lejos estaba de saber que Scorpius Malfoy, quien en ese instante estacionaba cerca del puerto en compañía de Albus Potter, pensaba lo mismo que ella: reconciliar a la disparatada familia, tuvieran o no que escarbar en el oscuro pasado.

-¡Roxanne! -. Aquel grito de júbilo llamó la atención tanto de James y Lyssander como del resto de los trabajadores y pasajeros que se encontraban treinta kilómetros en rededor. La aludida parpadeó con sorpresa antes de verse apretada en unos gruesos brazos varoniles plagados de pecas oscuras. Podían haber pasado ocho años, pero recordaba perfectamente aquella colonia marca _Dior_ que Louis Weasley utilizaba hasta para dormir. Repentinamente, y sin saber por qué, se relajó. -. Oh, Dios. Mira que atractiva estás. ¿Te siguen gustando las chicas? -. Louis miró con despreocupación a Lea, sonrojada hasta la coronilla, y se carcajeó. -. ¡Lea Nott! Ya veo, entiendo por qué te siguen gustando las chicas. Son una belleza, ¿a qué si? De hecho, tengo que admitir que comparto tus gustos.

-Louis… -. Murmuró con vergüenza la pelirroja de piel canela. Él se negaba a soltarla, de hecho la estrechaba con más fuerza mientras se hundía en su cuello. Entonces Roxanne se percató que Louis estaba temblando imperceptiblemente y la abrazaba como si buscara aferrarse a algo. Percibirlo provocó que sus ojos azules se humedecieran, conmovida por el gesto de su primo menor. Le retribuyó el abrazo, apretándose contra él. -. Siempre hemos compartido gustos, Lou. Y siempre he conseguido a las mejores chicas. -. Bromeó con una temblorosa sonrisa.

Louis tenía tanto miedo como ella.

-Oh, oh. ¿Quieres jugar? -. Louis se soltó un poco y oteó frenéticamente entre las personas, que poco a poco se alejaban, hasta que dio con una encantadora figura vestida con jeans ajustados y un top negro; Lea empalideció al identificarla. -. Te presento a mi amante, Emmy Nott. -. Dijo sin pudor. La pareja boqueó con impresión, pasmada por la inesperada presencia de la Nott mayor, quien sonrió con malicia, viéndose tan juvenil y alegre como el mismo Louis. -. No podrás decir que Lea es más hermosa que Emmy, lo siento. Esta vez te he ganado.

Y en medio de su euforia, que disfrazaba el pánico que le causaba el reencuentro, se percató de la presencia de James y Lyssander a unos pocos metros. Louis fijó su mirada azul en las manos entrelazadas y sonrió, como si se lo esperara. El castaño y el Scamander parecieron apenados repentinamente, pero ninguno hizo ademán de separarse. No tenían vergüenza de su relación, era la verdad. Sin embargo, el simpático Weasley siempre los había molestado a causa de sus inclinaciones sexuales; de hecho, había tratado de cambiarlas sin lograr absolutamente. Para Louis era incomprensible que un hombre no pudiera desear a una mujer a pesar de que comprendía perfectamente las preferencias de Roxanne. James esperaba otra burla, otra bulla, que nunca llegó. Por el contrario, su pelirrojo primo se aproximó y se le lanzó encima de la misma manera que había hecho con la Weasley. Y de la misma forma que Roxanne, James sintió el miedo de Louis. Y en ese efímero instante, volvieron a ser parte de la misma familia.

Las hermanas Nott, entre tanto, intercambiaron cuchicheos apresurados. Lea no tenía idea que su hermana mayor andaba liándose con Louis ni entendía qué hacía allí. Emmy le explicó entre risas que Louis llevaba un tiempo siguiéndole los pasos y casi se le había hecho imposible sucumbir a los encantos del joven, aunque reconocía que se comportaba como una niña. Tenía treinta y tres años, siete más que el Weasley, era prácticamente una locura pensar que podían llegar a algo. No obstante, Emmy se defendió alegando que si ella no la juzgaba por su relación con Roxanne esperaba no recibir reproches; suficiente tenía con su madre, no necesitaba que Lea le diera lecciones de vida. Al escuchar esto, la menor no dijo nada más.

-Es un alivio encontrarme con ustedes aquí afuera, me daba algo de corte entrar solo. -. Pronunció con sinceridad el pelirrojo, sin soltar a James. Parecía un mono colgado de un árbol. Roxanne le sonrió con comprensión, pero había rastros de malestar en ella. El júbilo de Louis había funcionado solo unos instantes para olvidar lo pasado. Las tres parejas intercambiaron saludos finalmente antes de comenzar a subir por la rampa, con la voz de Louis haciendo de fondo.

Adentro comprobaron lo que Rose y Molly habían deducido: pasarían mucho tiempo a bordo. El hecho aumentó la presión entre los primos, sobre todo en Roxanne y James, quienes sentían que en cualquier momento aparecerían sus peores miedos: sus hermanos. No obstante, parecía que además de las primogénitas de Ronald y Percy, solo estaban en el barco los empleados y Victoire y Teddy que empezaban a instalarse en su dormitorio temporal. Neville, que hasta el momento había estado atareado con la carga, se ofreció a ubicarlos para después llevarlos a la sala de estar del barco. Parecía alegre de reencontrarse con todos al tiempo que comentaba lo mucho que recordaba de ellos siendo niños que jugaban en los jardines de _La Madriguera_.

Para cuando se instalaron, Roxanne estaba más nerviosa. Se había separado de sus primos y se encerró en el dormitorio con Lea, quien aún no podía creer que su hermana mayor estuviera tonteando con un veinteañero. No obstante, tuvo que olvidarse de ello para animar a su novia, que parecía querer lanzarse por la borda; le besó los labios, los pómulos, los párpados y mediante bromas coquetas le robó una que otra sonrisa. Lea estaba preocupaba por ella y de no ser por eso jamás habría aceptado acompañarla; la idea de toparse con Fred Weasley no solo tenía los nervios de Roxanne hechos agua. Lea Nott se sentía igual de débil cuando Fred Weasley la miraba con los ojos azules chispeando por la furia contenida.

-Lea, ¿crees que todo irá bien? -. Inquirió entonces la de piel canela, acostada en su pecho mientras recibía caricias en el cabello ondulado. La susodicha titubeó, pensando que lo mejor sería mentirle, pero no le gustaba pecar de deshonesta con Roxanne. -. Olvida la pregunta, es estúpida.

-No es estúpida, Rox. Solo… es difícil que esto pueda ir bien. -. Decidió sincerarse. -. Ambas sabemos que la ruptura se dio en los peores términos. Aunque hayan pasado ocho años, es notable la tensión que hay en el ambiente. Me da la impresión que todos están obligados a venir…

-Todos estamos obligados a venir.

-Lo sé, pero eso solo empeora las cosas. Imagina cuando Molly y Dominique se encuentren, o lo que pasará cuando Lily vea a Lyssander haciéndose arrumacos con James. -. Lo que Lea decía era como un pronóstico acertado. No hacía falta adivinar que la olla era de presión y que si se pasaba la cocción iba a estallar. -. Ni hablar del encontronazo que tendrán Lucy y Albus…

-Para, no hablemos más de esto -. Pidió la pelirroja, sentándose en la cama para mirarla a los ojos. La Nott asintió y le acarició el rostro con ternura antes de que Roxanne la besara como hacía unas noches, aunque esta vez se notó más demandante.

-¿Vas a pedirme otro favor? -. Preguntó con picardía la rubia.

-Todo lo contrario. -. Roxanne sonrió, olvidándose momentáneamente que se encontraba en un barco con el resto de su familia. Lea tenía el mismo efecto que un analgésico. -. Te haré uno.

**4.**

El reencuentro era inevitable, Lucy Weasley lo sabía. No obstante, se preguntó, al tiempo que Albus Potter la mirada con expresión indescifrable, porqué debía darse tan pronto y en esas condiciones. Ella se hallaba en la parte alta de la rampa, esperando que Neville la asistiera con el equipaje, y él acababa de empezar a subirla para ingresar al barco. Habían quedado a un palmo de distancia. Scorpius venía detrás de su mejor amigo y sintió como si una barrera eléctrica les impidiera acercarse el uno al otro. Escudriñó a la muchacha, notando que era más joven que ellos, y dedujo que no se trataba de la problemática Rose. Esta chica era pelirroja también, pero usaba ropa holgada y zapatillas deportivas; tenía el cabello extremadamente lacio y muchas más pecas que Albus. En realidad no había algo en su aspecto que la hiciera pasar por familia del Potter, eran diametralmente opuestos. Lucy sentía que no podía respirar, probablemente se desmayaría y, si tenía algo de suerte, se caería al río Támesis y moriría ahogada sin darse cuenta. ¿Cuántos años llevaban sin verse? No podía pensar con claridad. ¿Iba a desmayarse de verdad?

Albus la observaba como si tuviera una aparición en frente. No la creía real, le era difícil asumir que ella estaba ahí. ¿De todos los malditos Weasley tenía que encontrarse primero con Lucy? ¿Era alguna especie de castigo? Intentó recordar qué decían los budistas al respecto, porque probablemente él era la reencarnación de un hombre malo que venía a pagar por sus pecados cometidos; pero no logró conectar aquel estúpido argumento con Buda o alguna religión semejante. Solo sabía que aquello no podía ser cierto.

"Estoy contagiada… Otra vez…" pensó con horror la pelirroja, sintiendo que de improviso sus sentidos se agudizaban y el corazón bombeaba con innecesaria fuerza. No podía adivinar que el moreno cavilaba lo mismo y su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera semejante.

-Lucy -. Saludó con la garganta atorada. Ella exhaló un suspiro, asustada, emocionada, perturbada. Había olvidado como se escuchaba el nombre entre sus labios y lo mucho que le gustaba.

-Albus, es… bueno verte. -. A duras penas logró desviar la mirada azul zafiro para fijarla, entonces, en el rostro confundido que se encontraba detrás de su primo mayor. -. Oh… Hola.

-Scorpius Malfoy, un placer. -. Se presentó el rubio al percatarse que el ojiverde no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. La bonita pelirroja asintió con cortesía antes de girarse y perderse en el interior de la embarcación; Albus no se controló y la siguió apresuradamente, olvidándose del Malfoy. -. Este será un largo viaje. -. Masculló para sí mismo al verse solo en medio de la rampa. ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos?

-No lo será solo para ti. -. La voz femenina y aletargada provocó que Scorpius se sobresaltara. Una menuda muchacha lo veía con parquedad. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes y podía verse claramente el tatuaje en la piel traslúcida de la clavícula. Su cabello era más oscuro que el de Lucy, de un tono vinotinto parecido a la sangre. -. Lily Potter. -. Se limitó a decir a modo de presentación, dirigiendo su atención hacia el cielo que estaba pintado de naranja, rojo y azul oscuro. Pronto oscurecería y sería hora de zarpar.

-Hugo Weasley -. El rubio, antes de darse cuenta, recibía un apretón de manos por parte de otro pelirrojo que a simple vista no había notado porque iba detrás de la joven como si se tratara de su sombra. Tenía facciones infantiles y un aire liviano, amable. -. ¿Vienes con Albus? -. Tanto él como Lily habían visto el breve intercambio de palabras entre Lucy y Albus.

-Sí, soy su mejor amigo -. Contestó vagamente el ojigris, asombrado por la súbita aparición de aquellos dos. Como no los conocía se sentía incómodo, pero no podía negar que eran fascinantes. Acababa de presentarse con tres de los once Weasley que le faltaba por conocer y pudo constatar que se trataban de personajes muy dispares. No se animaba a preguntar nada por no parecer impertinente, aunque se moría de ganas por conocerlos a todos a profundidad y comenzar a indagar sobre el pasado. -. Albus me ha hablado sobre ustedes. -. Fue el turno de los dos jóvenes para sorprenderse; intercambiaron una mirada incrédula antes de mirarlo en busca de información. -. Quiero decir, no es que hayamos hablado a profundidad… Solo me comentó que tenía una hermana y un par de primos… -. Scorpius se sentía estúpido dando explicaciones y prefirió callarse antes de meter la pata. Por suerte Hugo parecía divertido.

-Oh, entonces debes conocer al "par de primos". -. Por algún motivo aquello le causaba gracia. Gracia que aparentemente Lily no compartió porque entornó los ojos y comenzó a subir la rampa. -. Y… -. Hugo esperó que la pelirroja se perdiera por la entrada antes de dirigirse a Scorpius -. Trata de no mostrarte tan abochornado. Supongo que sabes que llevamos años de no vernos, a lo mejor si los visitantes actúan como si nada podamos sobrevivir a esta visita.

-¿Los visitantes? -. El Malfoy pareció ofendido por aquella etiqueta, mas el Weasley se carcajeó ante su expresión. -. ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que eres la caravana de Albus -. La respuesta provino de Lily una vez los tres se encontraron en el pasillo de la entrada. Ella lo miró con displicencia, con la mirada color miel cargada de paciencia. -. Los esposos, parejas, amigos… Todo es una simple excusa para evitar la inevitable confrontación que va a estallar cuando nos reencontremos. Lamento que vayas a ser testigo de la indecencia de mis parientes.

-Lily -. La reprochó el pelirrojo, aunque no la corrigió. Scorpius meditó unos instantes, seguro de que Albus no lo había llevado con aquel motivo; él mismo se había autoinvitado, ¿no? -. No le hagas caso, es pesimista por naturaleza. -. Se disculpó en su nombre al tiempo que observaba a su alrededor. No había rastros de quien debía recibirlos. La ojimiel lo ignoró, cruzándose de brazos y evitando comentar alguna otra cosa. -. Me da la impresión que cenaremos en alta mar.

Fue entonces cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta que aquellos primos no se trataban con odio ni resentimiento, sino todo lo contrario. Parecían compenetrados. ¿Habían venido juntos? El hecho lo confundió. Se suponía que ninguno se hablaba y que habían firmado una declaración de muerte. Cada quien andaba por su lado, eso había dicho Albus. Sin embargo, Hugo parecía más bien la sombra de Lily y se movía a su alrededor como la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol. Estaban sincronizados. No se tocaban. Había algo extraño en ellos, algo de… ¿Atracción? Antes de poder descubrir de qué se trataba, Neville apareció para abrazar a los Weasley, especialmente a su ahijado, y los condujo al área de habitaciones mientras comentaba que ya se encontraban todos a bordo.

Se había tardado tanto porque entre tanto pasajero y las revisiones de la carga para la fiesta estaba completamente atareado; Arthur no le perdonaría si algo iba mal con el encargo. Tanto Lily como Hugo evadieron cruzar palabras con el hombre, pero Scorpius se distrajo conversando con él sobre el próximo destino. Efectivamente, tardaría un día en llegar a la isla y les tocaría cenar y dormir a bordo del transatlántico de la empresa. Al escuchar aquello, los dos primos se miraron titubeantes, con melancolía y desamparo; ¿Dormirían juntos como tantas veces o mantendrían el secreto? Algo en la mirada de Lily le indicó a Hugo que sería la segunda opción. Y él, que la conocía desde hacía tantos años, comprendió porqué mientras que para el Malfoy aquel intercambio resultó desconcertante.

-La cena será servida dentro de una hora, tienen tiempo para prepararse. Y en breve zarparemos. -. Informó el Longbottom antes de desaparecer en dirección a las cocinas. Lily siguió su ejemplo y se encerró en el dormitorio asignado, agradecida de no tener que encontrarse con los suyos tan pronto. El pelirrojo, en cambio, se ofreció a acompañar al ojigris en su búsqueda; Scorpius estuvo tentado a aceptar, de esa manera podría extraerle información, pero se negó con la excusa de que quería cambiarse. Ya podría encontrarse con Albus durante la cena.

Scorpius se acomodó, admirando la cama endoselada y el armario hecho con madera de roble. Había una peinadora y espacio suficiente para caminar de un lado a otro. Una puerta de papel fino anexaba una sala más pequeña con un minibar y cómodos sillones, como una salita de recepción. Trató de calcular el tamaño del barco usando como referencia el tamaño de su camarote, mas fue imposible. Además de las habitaciones probablemente había decenas de salas, baños y balcones mucho más grandes. El transatlántico era un mundo aparte alquilado para encerrar a los Weasley durante el viaje. La idea le causó gracia hasta que pensó en las palabras de Lily Potter; parecía segura de que el reencuentro acabaría en desgracia. Recreó la escena que había presenciado entre Lucy Weasley y su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso era ese el declive de Albus? Era evidente que algo más allá de la relación filial los había envuelto y, lejos de juzgarlo, Scorpius comenzó a pensar que la razón por la cual Albus se separó de su familia tenía nombre propio. La teoría de la ruptura que tenía iba flaqueando; al principio creía que se trataba de una única razón, ahora pensaba que era toda una enredadera repleta de rosas y espinas. Un rosario completo.

Aquello iba más de un choque colectivo; lo que fuera que había separado a los Weasley tenía mezclados asuntos personales de cada uno. ¿Y si eso los había perjudicado los unos a los otros? El Malfoy razonó y llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba suponiendo mal. ¿Pero de qué manera se habían atacado entre todos hasta perjudicarse lo suficiente como para odiarse? Finalmente se rindió a continuar analizando la situación. Todavía le quedaba mucho por evaluar, en primer lugar debía conocerlo a todos y valerse de una opinión propia. En ese momento solo contaba con la escueta versión del Potter. Emitiendo un suspiro, desesperado por el dilema en el que se estaba metiendo, empezó a sacar sus pertenencias del equipaje; necesitaba vestirse para le cena, que asumió como algo formal según las palabras de Neville.

Una hora más tarde se encontró a si mismo subiendo hacia el salón comedor con una vestimenta semiformal, deteniéndose brevemente en la sala continua, cautivado por la música que de allí provenía. Se asomó sigilosamente, esperando no importunar, y se topó con una maraña de rizos rojos contoneándose en el aire al compás de su dueña. Scorpius Malfoy jamás había visto un espectáculo semejante y, por ello, se mantuvo fascinado con la danza improvisada que Rose Weasley ejecutaba en el centro del lugar. En realidad se limitaba a dar vueltas con los pies, desprovistos de las estropeadas botas, en posición de puntillas como las bailarinas; bailaba bajo las notas de una canción que el rubio jamás había escuchado en toda su vida, captando perfectamente el ritmo como si alguien la hubiese escrito para ella y sus movimientos. Al verse tan atrapado por la esbelta silueta supo que se había encontrado con la prima más querida de Albus, la poseedora del único nombre que había llamado su atención. Quiso acercarse, pero ella se veía realmente concentrada en coordinar sus movimientos; de hecho, no parecía ni siquiera pensarlo. Se movía por gusto, con agilidad, florando sobre el piso entapizado. Era un deleite verla bailar.

-Si tanto te gusta mirarme, puedes tomarme una fotografía. -. Un respingo se escapó de los labios del heredero de Malfoy Corp al escucharla hablar al tiempo que se detenía y clavaba su mirada azul océano en sus ojos grises. Rose, que lo había visto al dar una de las tantas vueltas, pareció descolocada durante unos segundos al encontrarse con aquellos orbes que la observaban con descarado embeleso. -. ¿Quién eres?

-¡Scorpius! Te he buscado por todas partes, ¿dónde se supone que te has metido? -. Albus apareció de quien sabe dónde con su usual humor de perros. Se situó a su lado en busca de alguna explicación, pero él ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. Entonces el moreno se encontró cara a cara con su prima hermana, que perdió toda la insolencia que destilaba para adquirir una expresión atormentada. -. Rose…

-Sr. Potter, el Sr. Longbottom me envió para solicitarle que asista al comedor junto a su acompañante. La cena está servida -. La misma joven que había ayudado a Molly con el equipaje se presentó. Vio algo temerosa a Rose e hizo una reverencia apresurada, asustada por el aura que ella le inspiraba. -. Srta. Weasley, usted también… si desea…

-Gracias -. La cortó Albus Potter con amabilidad, indicándole que podía retirarse. Ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de obedecer y volvió a dejarlos a solas. -. Rose… -. El ojiverde se mostró inseguro y la pelirroja no parecía en mejores condiciones. Sus orbes delineados con carbón negro se posaron en los de su primo, intentando explicarle que no había necesidad de ser corteses. A ella no le servía escuchar un "es bueno verte" cuando sabía que no era cierto. Ella no era de las que hablaba innecesariamente, no hablaba con hipocresías. Albus lo sabía. -. Supongo que no se conocen… Eh, este es Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, ella es Rose Weasley, mi… prima.

-Un placer conocerte, Rose. -. Scorpius no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, como si estuviera conociendo a una celebridad. Ella era deslumbrante a pesar del vestuario lúgubre y la expresión desencantada. Sin embargo, perdió todo el entusiasmo al ver como ella se colocaba los zapatos y salía del lugar tras regalarles una breve mirada a cada uno. -. Sí, todo un placer. -. Susurró para sí, decepcionado por la descortesía. Recordó lo poco que Albus le había dicho de ella y reconoció que, sin lugar a dudas, era una persona difícil.

-Le caíste bien -. Alegó en su defensa el moreno, quien tenía una leve sonrisa honesta pintada en los labios. A Scorpius le pareció ridículo y decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Intentó espabilarse, deseando no haber sido hechizado por esa aura atractiva que la pelirroja tenía. Perdería el tiempo y él estaba ahí con el objetivo de ayudar, no de complicarse la existencia. -. Es la misma de siempre…

-¿Igual que Lucy? -. A penas pronunció el nombre de la joven supo que había cometido un error. Albus perdió la expresión complacida para adoptar un gesto oscuro. Sin responderle empezó a caminar hacia el comedor, evitando encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de su mejor amigo, quien lo siguió de cerca sin poder quitarse a la bailarina de la cabeza.

Cuando Scorpius Malfoy ingresó al salón comedor quedó encandilado por el candelabro de cristal cuya luz aumentaba el brillo opulento del lugar. Había flores por doquier, de diferentes tipos; lilas, rosas, claveles… era un carnaval de aromas que embriagaban desde la primera calada. No le costó encontrar a Rose, que acababa de sentarse silenciosamente entre Lucy y otra pelirroja cuyo corte le hizo pensar al rubio, por un segundo, que se trataba de un hombre. Identificó a Hugo y a Lily en uno de los extremos acompañados por una pareja de treintañeros: Victoire y Teddy. Pudo también adivinar quienes eran los gemelos Scamander, cuyas hebras doradas se distinguían fácilmente entre las cabelleras pelirrojas. Albus no exageraba al afirmar que todos eran pelirrojos, porque entre los Weasley solo habían dos personas que no lo eran: Albus y su hermano James, quien junto a Lyssander evitaba mirar en dirección a Lily. Scorpius también vislumbró otras cabezas doradas, quienes sorprendentemente pertenecían a dos personas que él conocía.

-¿Lea? ¿Emmy? -. Cuestionó sin medir el tono, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Las Nott le devolvieron la mirada, sorprendidas, como si fuera insólito encontrarse los tres a bordo del mismo transatlántico. En realidad, era absurdo que así fuera. -. ¿Qué hacen aquí? -. Añadió en busca de alguna explicación coherente. Y aunque no pretendía causar molestias, aquella pregunta peligró el equilibrio del ambiente.

Fred Weasley, sentado en un extremo opuesto a Lea y Roxanne, cogió la copa de vino que le habían servido y la ingirió de un solo trago al tiempo que Anne Longbottom le cogía la mano esperando que no cometiera una imprudencia; Emmy se vio incómoda al tener que confesar que estaba allí porque era la novia informal de un joven veinteañero; el resto de la mesa se mantuvo en afonía, esperando que alguno se atreviera a romper la paz conseguida a base de indiferencia. La única razón por la cual no había empezado la confrontación era porque ninguno se había siquiera dirigido un saludo. Todos actuaban como si no hubieran pasado ocho años, como si no estuvieran juntos en la mesa. Scorpius, obviamente, no lo entendía pero pareció darse cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo amenazaba un acuerdo colectivo.

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy, un placer. -. Explicó, esperando que aquello no lo dejara peor frente a la familia. Rose Weasley sonrió levemente, como si evaluara a una próxima presa antes de comérsela. Ninguno de los Weasley respondió verbalmente, aceptándolo entre señas y asentimientos. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos incómodos, Molly tomó la palabra.

-¿De casualidad perteneces a Malfoy Corp.? -. Preguntó una vez Albus y el rubio se sentaron. Las únicas sillas que estaban vacías eran las de las cabeceras, como si se respetara a Arthur y Molly incluso en ausencia.

-Sí, soy el hijo de Draco Malfoy. -. Contestó torpemente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Actuaba como un cretino, como un idiota. Y él no era así. Un nuevo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Scorpius rogó a los dioses que le dieran paciencia y evitaran que continuara haciendo estupideces; era como si cada palabra que pronunciara fuera una chispa dispuesta a iniciar la llama que incendiaría el bosque entero.

En seguida entraron los empleados y sirvieron la cena, colocando charolas de plata repletas de diversas recetas. Rose, que evaluaba todo lo que pasaba, notó con disgusto que estaban todos los platillos favoritos de cada uno. Empezaba a detestar más de la cuenta a su abuelo. El viejo los orillaba a recordar el pasado, estaba trayendo a los fantasmas a propósito. ¿Alguno más lo había notado? La Weasley dejó la paranoia para fijarse, entonces, en su familia. Llevaban años sin verse y, por increíble que pareciera, todos se veían como la última vez. Discretamente, de reojo, observó a su hermano menor; Hugo tenía características infantiles, como si su rostro se negara a abandonar al niño que vivía en su interior. Con consternación se percató de que iba directo a ser la copia de Ronald Weasley. ¿Y ella? Ella iba directo al vacío, distándose cada día más de la imagen de sus padres.

Scorpius, a su vez, los analizaba a todos. No quería perder la ocasión de empaparse de los Weasley. Aquella era una oportunidad única.

Se fijó primero en Victoire y Teddy, los primeros que Albus les había mencionado; a simple vista eran una pareja madura, con aires de éxito. Pero contrario a otras parejas, ni siquiera se tocaban o intercambiaban miradas cómplices. ¿Tendrían un matrimonio complicado? Aquella pregunta lo llevó a dirigir su atención a Molly, la única que le había hablado, y a su esposo, más joven que ella, Lorcan. Tampoco se veían; de hecho… Lorcan parecía enfocado en un punto lejano de la mesa y Scorpius, desde su posición, logró descubrir que se trataba de Dominique Weasley, la que tenía un corte de cabello de varón. Ella se veía taciturna, jugaba con la comida y no levantaba la mirada en absoluto. James Potter, que de cerca se parecía un poco a Albus, la miraba también con mortificación; Lyssander, su pareja, de vez en cuando le hablaba entre susurros intentando distraerlo y fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso.

Hugo y Lily parecían en su propio mundo; no eran ajenos a la tensión y a las emociones contenidas, mas solían perderse el uno en el otro en ciertas ocasiones. Había picardía, energía, seducción en ellos dos. Algo que contraponía totalmente la mirada herida de Albus, que frecuentaba el rostro pálido de Lucy Weasley; la joven tenía los nervios de punta, podía sentir los ojos del moreno sobre ella y la espantaba. Scorpius decidió que algo raro había, algo claramente amoroso, y desvió sus orbes grises hacia sus dos primas: Lea y Emmy. Lea tenía la misma actitud que Lyssander y al rubio no le costó adivinar qué tipo de relación había entre ella y Roxanne; lo que no comprendía era porqué Fred parecía querer tragárselas vivas desde su posición. Emmy, muy por el contrario, se veía desligada del humor colectivo y jugueteaba con Louis en intervalos de diez minutos; a veces le tomaba la mano sobre el mantel, otras ocultaba sus intenciones bajo la mesa.

Scorpius volvió a repasarlos brevemente a cada uno, deteniéndose finalmente en Rose Weasley. Ella le regresó la mirada, cautivándolo todavía más. Tenía unos ojos intensos, tempestuosos, potentes. Rose era la viva representación del mar en época de tormenta. Y empezaba a gustarle. Era expresiva, era llamativa. Era tan diferente como cada uno de los Weasley, aunque estaba verdaderamente en un plano superior como le había afirmado Albus. No supo por qué o qué gesto se lo reveló, pero mientras la observaba entendió a que se debía ese aire de superioridad que la envolvía; ella escondía algo más que el dolor, la ira, la impotencia de la ruptura familiar… _Ella escondía el motivo_.

_**N/A **_

_Si me tardé tanto en actualizar fue porque he estado algo ocupada con todo esto de la situación en Venezuela. Como comprenderán no tenía cabeza para escribir, pero aun así me propuse a continuar porque no me gusta la idea de dejar esto colgado. Será un fic regular y prometo no tardarme más de un mes en actualizar. Lamento si la espera fue muy larga e.e De todas maneras, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y se sientan complacidos por este segundo capítulo que arroja luces sobre algunas cosas y oscurece otras. Agradezco de verdad a todas las que le dieron una oportunidad a este peculiar long-fic, ojalá no se decepcionen. _

_Besos a todos, pásense a dejarme un comentario *-* Me harán profundamente feliz._

_**Reviews. **_

_Tengo dos Guest a quien no pude responderles vía MP, así que lo hago por acá. No sé si son la misma persona, pero como una firmó "Valeria" decidí responder por separado xDD_

_**Guest:** Como he dicho, quería hacer algo diferente a lo habitual. Ojalá no esté metiendo la pata jajaja Me gusta jugar con los personajes, con el ambiente. Pienso que para eso está la TG. Igual me contenta ver que hay personas que no salieron decepcionadas. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, suelo tardarme un mes o probablemente menos por cuestiones de la universidad (y a veces problemas personales). Solo me queda decirte que ánimos me sobran ;) Saludos y besos, gracias por el review._

_**Guest (Valeria):** Retorcido... es, sin duda xD Pero la idea era darle una trama enredada, algo que diera para pensar y emparejar hechos y personajes. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, te agradezco el comentario *-* Cualquier duda, no te apenes a la hora de escribir. Muchos saludos._


	3. Desarrollo

**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

**…**

_Sangre de mi sangre,_

_si quieres hacerte fuerte_

_aprende a volar muy alto_

_y también aprende a caerte_

**Besos Encadenados**

**Samo**

**…**

**Desarrollo**

**Weasley Vs. Weasley**

**1.**

A Scorpius Malfoy le bastó una cena para comprender que la reconciliación entre los Weasley era mucho más difícil de lo que él creía en un principio. Además de añadir motivos ocultos, tan ocultos que no tenía posibilidad de descubrirlos, y nuevas teorías sobre la ruptura, existía entre el clan de cabezas pelirrojas una necesidad casi enfermiza de perjudicarse los unos a los otros. Era como contemplar el hundimiento de un barco donde los pasajeros se niegan a morir hasta haber ahogado a sus compañeros. Lo sabía porque durante el transcurso de la cena pudo adivinar las malsanas intenciones de Molly, Fred y Rose contrapuestas al miedo de Roxanne, Lucy y Dominique. Inclusive la taciturna Lily Potter se veía peligrosa. Scorpius pasó toda la noche en vela repasando las reacciones que había captado, trazando un bosquejo mental de la situación en la que se veía inmiscuido.

Recordaba muy bien la reticencia de Albus de reencontrarse con su familia materna. ¿Acaso había obrado mal al obligar a su mejor amigo a asistir a la reunión? Rápidamente descartó las dudas. No podía echarse para atrás, debía continuar con sus planes. Ninguno de los Weasley abandonaría la isla hasta que los dilemas se resolvieran; o al menos hasta que él entendiera qué había pasado.

Solo el eco de unos toquecitos en la puerta de su camarote logró borrar las inquietudes mentales. Scorpius dirigió una mirada desconcertada y recelosa a la puerta, dudando si permitir el acceso de quien estuviese tocando. Albus nunca se atrevería a visitarlo de noche porque generaría impresiones equivocadas; aparte de malhumorado y evasivo Albus Potter era intolerante. Sin embargo, si no era Albus… ¿Quién era? No conocía lo suficiente a Hugo, mucho menos a Lily, para que alguno se tomara tamañas confianzas con él. Los toques se repitieron insistentemente hasta que el rubio se levantó dispuesto a abrir.

Un par de ojos azul tormenta lo esperaban afuera. El corazón le dio un vuelco y le costó respirar al verla envuelta en seda negra, semejante a una furia infernal. Llevaba los pies descalzos y el rostro impoluto cubierto por la espesa maraña de rizos rojizos, pero se veía igual de desdeñosa que antes. Rose Weasley, la bailarina, lo contempló en silencio y con suma desconfianza; ni ella misma parecía entender qué hacía frente a la habitación de un desconocido.

-¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo entrar? -. Inquirió con un susurro fastidiado una vez se dio cuenta que él no la invitaría a pasar. Rose odiaba tener que pedir las cosas, solían presentarse ante ella como por arte de magia. Scorpius la miró unos segundos más antes de asentir, con las manos temblorosas, y darle espacio.

La puerta se cerró tras ella.

-Quiero que sepas que no suelo ser tan atrevida, pero…

-Lo siento, eso no puedo creerlo. -. La interrupción del rubio la descolocó. Él no entendía por qué había abierto la boca. Rose frunció el ceño, más fastidiada que antes, y le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

-No me conoces.

-Comienzo a hacerlo. -. Scorpius le respondía sin detenerse a pensar lo que decía. No sabía si se debía a la belleza oscura de la bailarina, a los nervios que le producía tener a una mujer atractiva en su camarote o simplemente si tenía ganas de provocarla; solo sabía que no podía dejar de ser sincero con ella, quería –de alguna manera- compartir todos sus pensamientos. -. Señorita Weasley, no creo que esté aquí para discutir conmigo. -. Añadió con una leve sonrisa inocente.

Aquella frase despertó un rastro inusual de humor en Rose, quien sonrió ligeramente divertida. Jamás un hombre de su misma edad la había tratado de señorita, la habían llamado de muchas maneras pero nunca de esa forma tan educada. Nunca había creído en los tratos formales. Eran otra manera de diferenciar a las personas y para Rose Weasley todas, absolutamente todas, venían fabricadas por mismo material. Fuera como fuera, él tenía razón. No había invadido su cuarto para discutir, al menos no sobre temas tan triviales. ¿Por qué se había excusado en primer lugar?

-Llámame Rose. -. Pidió sin abandonar la sonrisa, fijando sus orbes azules en los grises de él. Scorpius volvió a sentir un vuelco agitándole el pecho, repentinamente su mundo temblaba incontrolablemente. -. Vengo aquí porque sé lo que pretendes hacer y quiero… -. La pelirroja suspiró y se dirigió al borde de la cama para tomar asiento. El heredero intentó evitar pensar en cómo se vería envuelta en sus sábanas. -. Debes dejarlo.

-¿Exactamente a qué te refieres? -. Preguntó con cierta distracción. ¿Cómo podía ser una persona tan indiferente y tan bella al mismo tiempo?

-Quiero que dejes de pensar en cómo reconciliar a mi familia. -. Scorpius tuvo, entonces, que prestarle atención. Rose desmanteló la expresión serena para adoptar un gesto atormentado y honesto -. Ellos… no merecen que pierdas el tiempo tratando de arreglar sus vidas.

El Malfoy se mantuvo callado, sopesando las palabras escuchadas. Se aproximó con cautela a su interlocutora y se sentó a su lado sin ninguna intención adicional. Aunque le parecía condenadamente seductora no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello; se le estaba presentando en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de obtener información sobre las penas de los Weasley. Rose, que se veía fría y rabiosa con su familia, estaba abriéndose con él para pedirle un favor. Un favor que ponía de cabeza todas sus intenciones. ¿Por qué quería ella que todo continuara como estaba? Le asaltó de pronto la idea surgida durante la cena: Rose sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-No estoy intentando arreglar la vida de nadie, solo quiero que Albus… -. ¿Que Albus qué? "_Quiero que Albus sea como antes de perder a su familia_", eso le habría gustado decir. Pero Scorpius Malfoy no conocía a Albus Potter antes de que se diera el cataclismo en el seno de los Weasley. ¿Entonces qué buscaba?

-Quieres satisfacer tu curiosidad. -. Completó la pelirroja, adquiriendo de inmediato una expresión indignada. Casi se sentía decepcionada al descubrir que aquel rubio era igual a los demás. -. ¿Qué crees que somos? ¿Un espectáculo? ¿Un titular? No eres el primero que viene buscando desenterrar el pasado por interés propio. -. Rose se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. -. Tampoco eres el primero que se irá con las manos vacías.

-¡Rose, espera! -. Scorpius, no supo cómo, se movió a grandes zancadas para apoderarse violentamente de la muñeca de la ojiazul. Ella se congeló en su sitio, perpleja. Nunca le habían puesto una mano encima, nunca alguien se había tomado confianzas con ella. Al menos no sin su permiso. ¿Por qué sentía que su circulación sanguínea se aceleraba? ¿Era su corazón el que bombeaba sangre con mayor rapidez? ¿Era por efecto de los cinco cigarros que había fumado después de la cena o… se debería al tacto de Scorpius? -. No creo que se trate de una simple historia… Tienes razón, quiero saber lo que sucedió para que una familia tan unida se quebrara de la noche a la mañana; pero también quiero saber qué pasó para que mi mejor amigo se convirtiera en la persona que es hoy en día. -. El mar tormentoso en los ojos de la pelirroja pareció transformarse en un océano plácido. -. Quiero saber si las cosas pueden ser diferentes.

Las palabras parecieron tener el efecto de un calmante. La Weasley, aun envuelta en seda negra y cabello rizado, se relajó. Mantuvieron el contacto por unos instantes hasta que él se sintió seguro de que ella no saldría corriendo, que no huiría de su lado. Rose tenía la apariencia de ser una de esas visiones que aparecen en los sueños y se marchan con la luz del sol. Intercambiaron miradas, como si estuvieran evaluándose mutuamente antes de dar el próximo paso. Scorpius la veía con una adoración inmerecida, con un anhelo producto de encuentros fortuitos. Rose Weasley no lo sabía, pero se había quedado impresa en las retinas de Scorpius Malfoy. Ella era su bailarina.

-Si vas a jugar este juego debes conocer primero las piezas. -. El Malfoy dio un respingo al escucharla. No esperaba que ella le respondiera. -. Una vez entiendas cómo se mueven en el tablero… Podrás descubrir sus motivos.

-¿Quieres decir que esto es… _Sospecha_? -. Cuestionó con una sonrisa entretenida, una que borró inmediatamente al notar que la pelirroja hablaba en serio. -. Oh, vamos. Eras tú la que decías que esto no es un espectáculo, ¿a qué vienen las metáforas didácticas?

-Scorpius, mi abuelo tiene tus mismas intenciones. Quiere a su familia -. Rose parecía escupir las palabras como si estuviera destilando veneno -. unida y, sobre todo, quiere saber por qué todo su legado se vino abajo. Hablo con sinceridad cuando te digo que ellos no merecen consideraciones; mientras no entiendas que son una plaga venenosa… no podrás encontrar las respuestas que buscas. -. La pelirroja volvió a adquirir un tono sombrío, recobrando la imagen ajena que poseía durante la cena. Scorpius no pudo evitar encontrar la misma evasiva de Albus en esos gestos. -. No creas que es una historia de simples discusiones. Lo que pasó… Esto es un juego de todos contra todos.

Y sin dejarle pronunciar palabra alguna, Rose Weasley abandonó el camarote de Scorpius Malfoy para mezclarse en la oscuridad de la noche. Afuera, el agua del río mecía el barco en movimiento, transportándolos a su destino. A la mañana siguiente, el rubio heredero de Malfoy Corp. sintió que todo se había tratado de un simple sueño; o al menos lo creyó hasta que se encontró con la mirada cómplice de la primogénita de Ron y Hermione. De alguna manera sentía que, tras la seriedad que el tema guardaba, ella se divertía proponiéndole jugar en un escenario de sospecha y rivalidad. Era realmente como estar involucrado en una partida de _Sospecha_ o en una teleserie de suspenso y drama.

Scorpius se sentó a desayunar junto a los Weasley, junto a sus primas, junto a los Scamander y Anne Longbottom. Curiosamente, todos parecían estar preocupados y ansiosos aunque no se dirigían la palabra. El pacto de mutismo que conservaba la paz seguía vigente. El olor de los adornos florales se comportaba como una droga perfumada, entumeciendo los sentidos de los presentes; la sala del comedor estaba sumida en una suave música, armoniosa, cálida que combinaba con la comida pero no con los invitados; las aguas claras del río y las casas ubicadas en la orilla se veían desde la distancia. De no haber estados todos tan enfrascados en permanecer inmutables y silenciosos, habrían podido comentar sobre la belleza del paisaje. Albus, que era más sensible en cuanto a aspectos visuales, fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse a la terraza para aspirar aire fresco. Tanto a Lily como a Lucy les habría gustado seguirle.

De vez en cuando los camareros se movían entre las sillas para atenderlos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos e intercambios de miradas. Parecía que cada pareja se encontrara cenando sola; como si cada asiento fuera un universo complejo. Scorpius no comió demasiado, de hecho apenas probó bocado porque se encontraba muy ocupado analizando, por segunda vez, a los presentes. Hizo un bosquejo mental donde iba hilando las reacciones que se producían en el comedor. Trataba de hacerse una idea de lo que inspiraba cada quien y la imagen que Rose quería regalarle de sus parientes mientras aquel acuerdo de indiferencia le recordó a su propia familia. ¿Cómo podían compararse los Weasley con los Malfoy? Casi resultaba absurdo que respondieran con la misma antipatía y acritud que el clan de cabezas doradas aunque los superaban en número.

-Maldita sea -. A penas había sido un susurro, que por efecto de la afonía se multiplicó como un eco atronador. Automáticamente todas las miradas se posaron en la dueña de aquella voz cruel, incluyendo las esmeraldas de Albus, quien retornó al comedor al instante. -. Necesito un cigarro.

Aquella exclamación provino de los labios rosáceos de Rose Weasley. Aun abandonada de tonos amenazantes o groseros, pareció ser suficiente para provocar a su familia. Molly se vio particularmente enfadada y de cierta forma aliviada pues parecía querer motivos para desacreditar a su prima. Victoire y Fred también se mostraron disgustados por el atrevimiento, pero en su mayoría estaban todos incómodos. Hugo contemplaba a su hermana como si por primera vez se percatara del hecho de que estaban sentados en la misma mesa tras ocho años de no verse.

-Estamos comiendo, Rose…

-No necesito tus reproches, Victoire.

La calló sin siquiera mirarla. Rose se elevó el borde de la falda negra que llevaba puesta, generando sonrojos y suspiros ahogados, para extraer un pitillo de nicotina de la liga de su ropa interior. No parecía preocupada por la indecencia que estaba cometiendo, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo, y llevó aquel instrumento hacia el fogón que mantenía caliente la avena del desayuno. Inmediatamente el humo empezó a emanar de uno de los extremos. Scorpius estaba perplejo. Además de él, solo Emmy Nott se encontraba sorprendida. Louis apretó su rodilla bajo la mesa, intentando aferrarse a algo a la espera de no ver un estallido inevitable; no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Victoire Weasley tenía los labios entreabiertos, sin creer que su prima menor la había tratado de aquella forma frente a una considerable cantidad de personas; Molly, a su vez, parecía haberse tragado un limón.

-No has cambiado en nada, Rose. Sigues siendo…

-Por favor, no me hagas decir lo que sigues siendo tú. -. Rose dio una calada y sonrió con fingimiento. Albus miró a Scorpius a los ojos como si quisiera prevenirlo. Este no solo captó el gesto de su mejor amigo sino que pudo notar la evidente preocupación en el rostro de Hugo y Lucy y el fastidio en la mueca de Lily y Fred. Era como si todos hubieran adoptado una actitud defensiva. -. Mejor vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, familia. ¿Qué haremos cuando Arthur Weasley comience a hacer preguntas? ¿Está alguno dispuesto a confesarse el día de hoy?

Nadie se atrevió a responderle. Molly, que aún sentía la ira burbujeando en su interior, se mordió la lengua y fijó sus ojos azules en el tocino frío que había quedado intacto en su plato. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de alegar nada si Rose tocaba el tema más delicado de la familia. Hacía muchos años que llevaba atragantado el dolor de no comprender cómo había todo terminado tan mal; inclusive Molly Weasley deseaba saber con exactitud cómo se desarrollaron los hechos del fatídico día en el que su familia había sido destruida. Lorcan, inesperadamente, le cogió la mano para apretársela de manera solidaria. Era el primer gesto afectuoso que tenía para con ella desde hacía muchos años; gesto que fue interceptado por Dominique al instante.

Rose continuó fumando, rociando humo por la boca y sudando veneno con la mirada. Scorpius estaba fascinado por su vulgar manera de ser, tan distinta a la sombra que había aparecido la noche anterior en su camarote. Ella era como el fuego, amenazaba con quemarlo todo a su paso sin conmiseración. Y él solo tenía ojos para ella.

El comedor continuó en silencio.

El barco tocó puerto.

Habían llegado a la isla.

**2.**

El primer indicio de que la reunión era una vil treta para mantenerlos encerrados en la pequeña isla artificial fue la partida del trasatlántico seguida de la sonrisa nerviosa que Neville Longbottom les regaló antes de conducirlos a _La Madriguera_. Para llegar a la casona había que cruzar un largo trecho, pero los Weasley y sus acompañantes comprobaron que esta vez Arthur no pretendía rendirles homenajes; no había carruajes esperando para transportarlos, no había nadie para recibirlos a excepción del padre de Frank y Anne. Los únicos transportes de carga se habían encargado para llevar los preparativos de la fiesta. Por consecuencia, los jóvenes herederos tuvieron que cargar con su equipaje y la amarga incomodidad que el silencio les regalaba. Después de la intervención de Rose todos habían quedado afectados y la repentina brisa helada que arrastraba los olores típicos de la infancia solo logró alterarlos más.

Scorpius abandonó el intento de ubicarse tras Rose presintiendo que su mejor amigo lo necesitaba. Efectivamente, Albus tenía una expresión de funeral que jamás había usado en su vida; parecía dispuesto a morder a cualquiera cual perro rabioso. Su mirada esmeralda estaba fija en el camino de tierra, intentando no dirigirse a la figura empequeñecida de Lucy; estaba ataviada en un suéter de lana desteñido que todavía desprendía el perfume de la naftalina. Lucy seguía siendo la misma niña de antes, despreocupada en cuanto a su físico y tremendamente torpe para las cuestiones sociales. Lucy seguía siendo la misma niña que se hundía en sus hombros para pasar desapercibida, que escribía a media noche entre tazas de café y té caliente. Lucy seguía siendo la misma niña que lo había hecho perder la cabeza. Y eso lo perturbaba.

-Esto fue una mala idea, Scorpius… -. Masculló entre dientes con su bolso y una de las maletas de Scorpius sobre los hombros. El rubio lo miró con condescendencia, mas no se atrevió a decir nada. -. Luego de esto tendrás que internarme en un manicomio.

-Siempre tan exagerado. -. Ambos amigos dieron un respingo al notar la presencia de Dominique Weasley, quien venía arrastrando los pies tras sus pasos. Llevaba una camisa de botones muy masculina y jeans con ruedo mal cosido. Su cabello era tan brillante y rojo como el de sus primas aunque estaba cortado al mismo estilo que sus primos. El Malfoy tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa; cada vez que la veía tendía a confundirla con un hombre pero sus suaves facciones lo obligaban a rectificar. Dominique era hermosa a pesar de su apariencia poco femenina. -. Ninguno terminará loco, Albus.

-No trates de hacerte la tonta, Dom. -. Albus chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Estaba tan obstinado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando a uno de sus parientes y encima la había llamado por su apodo. La joven sonrió y miró el camino sintiéndose pequeña de pronto. -. Esto fue una terrible idea.

-Honestamente, me sorprendió que vinieras. -. Dominique parecía aliviada de no verse rechazada por su primo y Scorpius, que continuaba mirándola, se percató de ello. El moreno arqueó una ceja pero continuó con la vista al frente. -. No creí que quisieras ver a… -. Dudó un segundo. -. …a Lily y a James. La última vez no terminaron en buenos términos.

-No creíste que quisiera ver a Lucy. -. Corrigió el moreno con acidez. La pelirroja se mordió el labio, incómoda. Sin duda no esperaba recibir una contestación semejante, tan sincera y directa. El Potter suspiró y con un ademán le indicó que no se preocupara. -. La última vez no terminé en buenos términos con nadie. -. Ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada, comprendiéndose mutuamente. -. Igual que Rose, igual que Fred, igual que… igual que tú. No pensé que quisieras ver a alguien después de lo que pasó.

Dominique no volvió a hablar, dejando muy en claro que prefería guardarse la respuesta a esa insinuación. Scorpius, entre tanto, estaba demasiado inmerso en la conversación como para decir algo más. Estaba obteniendo información sin solicitarla. Albus era el mismo y a la vez otro muy diferente cuando se encontraba rodeado de su familia. Y mientras pensaba en ello se dio cuenta de que probablemente ninguno se comportaba como realmente era pues trataban de resguardarse en sus corazas para evitar salir heridos. Los Weasley estaban, como había dicho Rose, todos contra todos.

A la defensiva, dispuestos a asestarle un golpe al más próximo para aniquilarlo.

El ambiente era tenso. Rodeada de toda clase de árboles, desde especímenes de veinte metros hasta arbustos de ramas delicadas, la comitiva caminaba a paso receloso por la descuidada vía. La tierra era oscura, rica en nutrientes, y parecía haber sido desplazada de golpe y con rapidez para abrir un sendero. Los kilómetros que separaban el pequeño puerto de la isla y la mansión donde vivían Arthur y Molly eran considerables, pero la vegetación era única y daba la sensación de acortar el recorrido. Solo los nietos Weasley reconocían cada piedra que acompañaba el paisaje. Era la cuna donde habían sido criados, los parajes por los que habían corrido descalzos, los árboles que habían escalado decenas de ocasiones. La nostalgia y la melancolía eran hermanas de aquel sitio paradisiaco ajeno al mundo.

Entonces surgió entre los bosques un techo fabricado en ladrillo color borgoña. Scorpius y Emmy, quienes jamás habían estado en la isla, admiraron la construcción que lo sostenía; era una casa pequeña de dos plantas con amplios ventanales desde los cuales se veían muebles y adornos cubiertos por el abandono y la soledad. Estaba algo apartada del camino, como si tuviera la intención de esconderse entre las copas de los árboles, visible aun en la distancia. La súbita aparición obligó a Victoire, Dominique y Louis a detenerse; los tres hermanos, indiscutiblemente opuestos entre sí, se acercaron al borde de la vía para aproximarse con expresiones de asombro, vergüenza y tristeza. A Scorpius le habría gustado hacerlo también, mas no se permitió intervenir en lo que parecía un momento importante.

Y de pronto había más casas.

Todas eran iguales a excepción de sus interiores donde residían estilos particulares y distintos, donde las fotografías variaban de rostros y recuerdos. Los Weasley, uno a uno, se iban deteniendo por breves y esporádicos instantes y solo Roxanne, en conjunto con Lea, se quedó más tiempo. Rose personalmente se permitió tres segundos para echarle un vistazo a uno de los edificios, alumbrando amargura y rabia. A Scorpius no le costó adivinar qué escenario componían esas casas escondidas en el bosque, cerca del sendero que guiaba a la casona de la isla.

Eran las sombras del pasado que volvían a resurgir en medio de aquel invierno inusual.

Eran las casas donde habían vivido los Weasley.

Y así como aquellos edificios aparecieron, también desaparecieron para abrirle paso al complejo jardín delantero que gozaba el hogar de Arthur Weasley y su esposa: _La Madrigue_ra. No mucho más grande aunque infinitamente más luminosa, de un aspecto acogedor y espléndido, se confundía con el paisaje con la misma facilidad que las otras. Incluso Scorpius tuvo que admitir que aquella construcción de madera sólida sobrepasaba en belleza a la acomodada Malfoy Manor. Estaba maravillado por el brillante color blanco vaporoso que recubría las paredes. ¿Estaría hecha de algodón? Ubicada en una leve pendiente, imponente sobre las anteriores, era como la puerta al cielo. ¿Allí habían crecido los Weasley? ¿Ahí Albus había comenzado a mezclar colores para lanzarlos sobre el lienzo? Era difícil imaginar que su mejor amigo, con su departamento-pocilga, había habitado aquel lugar.

En la puerta, con la mirada iluminada por la ilusión y la emoción, se hallaba Molly Prewett de Weasley, la primera dama de Weasley Group. La mujer temblaba, a pesar de estar erguida como una vara de medir, y extendía sus manos en dirección a sus nietos con indecisión, sin saber a cuál de ellos agarraría primero. Sorpresa para ella fue descubrir que todos parecían renuentes a sus intenciones.

-Señora Weasley, es un placer volver a verla. -. Lorcan hizo gala de su mejor sonrisa y sus buenos modales, acercándose a pasos rápidos para revestir las expresiones de los Weasley. Desde Victoire hasta Lucy, parecían terriblemente incómodos y perturbados. Scorpius asumió que ninguno esperaba ver a su abuela antes que al patriarca y aquella bienvenida tan amable no les había sentado bien. -. Está tan hermosa como siempre.

Scorpius pensó primeramente que Lorcan era experto cubriendo las groserías y malos ademanes de los demás. Era un hombre que sabía mentir de ser necesario. No obstante, cuando se fijó en la sonrisa afectuosa, y ligeramente decepcionada, de Molly Prewett se dio cuenta de que el Scamander no mentía. Esa mujer, de cabello canoso, ojos mieles rasgados y con un vestido floreado que cubría estratégicamente sus kilitos de más, era bella. Tenía menos pecas que sus nietas, pero el porte y la gracia que denotaban sus facciones era igual.

Lyssander le siguió los pasos a su hermano, besando la mano de la anciana, mientras que Lea le cogió las manos para apretarlas cariñosamente. Los demás, en cambio, permanecían quietos con las miradas fijas en diferentes puntos. Lucy fue la primera, finalmente, que pareció armarse de valor al recordar que estaba ahí también por su abuela y no solo por el dinero; Rose, que no estaba cohibida sino furiosa, tuvo que morderse la lengua y aceptar la intención que su prima tenía. La imitó, por respeto a esa anciana que los había amado incondicionalmente. Ambas se acercaron para ser estrechadas con un amor inmerecido, al tiempo que Molly Prewett lloraba alegremente. ¿Cuántos años había pasado sin abrazar a sus niños? Tanto Rose como Lucy se mantuvieron calladas una al lado de la otra dejando que la tela de sus ropas absorbieran las lágrimas de la abuela. Uno a uno los Weasley, cediendo al dolor que les causaba ver a la mujer que los había criado en ese estado lacónico, se dejaron abrazar, besar y acariciar; uno a uno se tragaron la incomodidad, la desconfianza, el odio y el rencor.

Por dentro, la casa parecía ser mucho más grande. Había una escalera en espiral que ascendía por las diferentes plantas como una serpiente marina; cada rincón iba vestido de flores, adornos y recuerdos de viajes a tierras lejanas pero las paredes solo se cubrían con pinturas de paisajes. Ni una sola fotografía ni un solo objeto que enlazara a los recién llegados con aquel lugar recóndito e iluminado. Scorpius comenzó a creer, teniendo como referencia el departamento de Albus, que ocultar fotos y retratos era costumbre en la familia. La anciana bailoteaba y hablaba animadamente, cambiando de posición al tiempo que sus brazos se estrechaban en torno a sus nietos y nietas. Solo Lorcan y Lea parecían mostrarse interesados en lo que decía; Lyssander trataba de seguirle el juego a su gemelo, mas la respiración nerviosa de James lo mantenía preocupado.

-Neville, el equipaje. -. La voz de la anciana era grave y suave a la vez, como un susurro involuntario. El susodicho asintió y desapareció tras una de las puertas para conseguir ayuda. -. Oh, mis niños… No saben la alegría que me produce tenerlos en casa. -. Les regaló una nueva mirada amorosa, entusiasmada que ninguno recibió. -. A todos… Y pensar que hace ocho años que… -. Pareció ahogarse en llanto al decir aquello. -. Creí que moriría antes de verlos otra vez…

Si Molly Prewett pretendía hacer que la culpa los devorara de adentro hacia afuera, lo logró. Inesperadamente los jóvenes tomaron consciencia del estado delicado de la abuela Weasley y, para sorpresa de Scorpius y Emmy, comenzaron a relajar los rostros y a sonreír como si estuvieran felices de reencontrarse. De pronto Lorcan y Molly y Victoire y Teddy se convirtieron en los matrimonios perfectos, Lily y Hugo tomaron una distancia prudencia igual que Lucy y Albus, Dominique se veía más arreglada y femenina. Era como ver un proceso de metamorfosis. Louis bromeó con James, Roxanne y Fred se miraron con cordialidad, Lyssander y Lea se tensaron en sus sitios. Cada pieza fue encajando como si se tratara de un viejo rompecabezas que todos sabían armar, como si cada uno conociera el lugar que le correspondían. Scorpius no entendía, y no llegaría a entender hasta que Rose se lo explicara, que lo que los nietos de Molly hacían era representar una obra bien ensayada; volvían a ejecutar la sinfonía que durante toda su vida, antes de la confrontación, habían ejecutado. Rose, la única que continuaba renuente a imitar lo que se desarrollaba frente a ella, lo veía fijamente como susurrándole: "Admira cómo empiezan a moverse las fichas sobre el tablero".

Y entonces apareció la figura imponente de Arthur Weasley por las escaleras, haciendo resonar los escalones con su humilde bastón fabricado en roble y los zapatos de pasar la tarde bien atados. Fue en esa mirada inexpresiva de color hielo que el Malfoy comprendió de dónde venía el mal carácter de los nietos Weasley, de donde habían heredado la expresión de odio y falsedad.

**3.**

Scorpius Malfoy fue presentado a los patriarcas Weasley por Albus Potter, quien se dirigió a sus abuelos con total naturalidad y seguridad. No había rastros en ese rostro de amargura, molestia o resentimiento. Simplemente era una máscara impoluta de serenidad. Serenidad colectiva, serenidad hipócrita marca Weasley como lo llamaría Rose más tarde. Estaba anonadado, incrédulo. Veía de reojo, mientras Arthur Weasley lo evaluaba con afabilidad, como hermanos y primos conversaban entre sí sentados y dispersos en amplio salón de visitas. Incluso Lucy Weasley tocaba el piano entre las risas cómplices de Molly y Lorcan, entre las miradas amorosas y coquetas de Victoire y Teddy, entre los juegos de manos de Dominique y James. Era como si ese pacto de silencio que habían tenido en el barco jamás hubiera existido, como si el peso de ocho años y de antiguos rencores hubiera desaparecido, como si la historia de los Weasley no hubiera sido interrumpida jamás.

Se sirvió café, licor, té y galletas. Se abrieron los ventanales para dejar entrar la brisa helada, se dispuso un tema de conversación para todos. Scorpius veía como acontecía la tarde sin tener palabras para describir su sorpresa, su impresión. Repentinamente, se sentía verdaderamente en un juego de _Sospecha_. Alzó la mirada y contempló a Rose Weasley. La pelirroja estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes del minibar con las piernas blancas y esbeltas cruzadas y la mirada fija en la pared frente a ella; ahí reposaba un retrato gigantesco de Arthur y Molly muy reciente.

-Si me disculpan, iré a servirme. -. Masculló sin voltear a ver a su mejor amigo. No lo reconocía, no tenía ganas de hablar con él siquiera. Se acercó a pasos veloces a la bailarina con la necesidad asfixiante de tenerla cerca para aspirar ese aire de sinceridad que la rodeaba. Ella lo esperaba, se lo dio a saber cuándo le tendió una bebida de tonos oscuros. Tan oscuros como su mirada color tormenta.

-Debes estar un poco confundido. -. Comentó despreocupadamente la ojiazul al tiempo que le daba un sorbo al licor que reposaba en su copa. -. No es para menos. No sabes cuánto me espanta que hayas tenido que presenciar semejante tramoya. -. Otro sorbo, ninguna expresión. -. Qué vergüenza…

Scorpius la dejó hablar sola. No es como si tuviera algo que decir, más bien quería explicaciones. Sus ojos grises se movieron por el cuarto, percatándose de que Arthur Weasley lo veía desde su posición.

-No lo mires a los ojos. -. Ordenó la pelirroja con gracia, casi divertida por el respingo que había logrado arrancarle al rubio. Se miraron. Scorpius se preguntó cuántas veces en la vida tendría que desfallecer ante esos ojos enardecidos. -. Sabes… al principio, antes de venir, yo me encontraba en un estado lamentable. Me recompuse para venir a pesar de que me repetía continuamente que no iba a ceder a los placeres de mi abuelo. -. Un nuevo sorbo, esta vez más largo. -. Cuando vi a mi familia supe que todo el pasado, toda la inmundicia de los recuerdos iba a caernos encima. Esperaba que nos gritáramos, que nos comiéramos vivos y el barco se hundiera de camino a la isla… Esperaba que fueran leales a esa tirria que dicen sentir. -. Por alguna razón Rose se veía más ajena que nunca. -. Te especifiqué que era un juego… y lo es. Todos fingen porque tienen miedo de quedarse en la banca, de tener que entregar los puntos que tienen a ese malnacido árbitro que los evalúa con suficiencia. -. Sonrió con ironía. -. El viejo sabe cómo manejarnos.

La pelirroja repentinamente recordó que Scorpius era un extraño, que estaba completamente alejado de toda la historia familiar. Lo observó unos instantes, admirando la incredulidad inocente que resplandecía en sus ojos grises; pensó que tal vez él si era sincero y pretendía cambiar las cosas, pero para ella la idea de reconciliar a la familia no solo le resultaba imposible sino también indignante. ¿Quiénes eran sus primos para que ese rubio amable, cándido y agradable los ayudara? No valían el esfuerzo que hacía Malfoy por comprender. No valían nada porque una vez más habían sucumbido a la imposición de Arthur Weasley, una vez más se habían ultrajado a sí mismos.

Arthur Weasley no había sido siempre así. En realidad, Rose recordaba que de niña se sentaba en sus piernas para balancearse y recibir besos en la coronilla. No, su abuelo no estaba fabricado hielo; más bien era agua que con el tiempo había ido congelando. Su mirada se había endurecido por la tragedia del 2022 cuando parte de su familia había sido masacrada; aquello había dejado heridas en los corazones de los Weasley, pero además había inducido a Nana Molly a un estado de locura del que jamás pudo recuperarse. En un día, la alegre dinámica familiar se transformó en una pesada carga que todos debieron llevar sobre los hombros como una cruz. Desde aquel día, todos habían perdido parte de su esencia. Se habían perdido a sí mismos.

-No creo poder explicarte… toda la historia. -. Admitió Rose al volver a la realidad. Era cierto. No sentía la capacidad de verbalizar los años de condena que les habían tocado vivir. -. Scorpius… –. El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios de la Weasley -. Yo no puedo ayudarte a rehacer la vida de esta familia, principalmente porque todavía creo que no te corresponde a ti meterte en asuntos en los que no pintas nada y en segundo lugar porque la idea me revuelve el estómago; te lo dije y lo volveré a decir: no merecen que nadie les tenga consideración. -. Otro trago de bendito licor. Rose había mandado al diablo su decisión de abstinencia al reconocer que si no bebía acabaría por volverse loca; aun sentía la falta de las drogas en su organismo. Suspiró y volvió a beber antes de continuar, intentando ahogarse con la bebida y las palabras -. Si estoy siendo honesta contigo es porque lograste captar mi atención anoche. Además, me causa curiosidad saber cómo te manejas en este ambiente. -. Sonrió ladinamente, olvidando por un instante la seriedad.

-Básicamente, para ti soy un entretenimiento. -. Arguyó Scorpius con el ceño fruncido. No sabía cómo tomarse la confianza de la ojiazul. Ella se limitó a asentir con honestidad. Él no lo admitió en ese momento, pero de alguna retorcida forma le gustaba que ella fuera tan certera a la hora de hablar; nunca incurría en falsedades y eso era algo que no se veía todos los días. _La gente tiende a disfrazarlo todo, especialmente a sí mismos._ -. Está bien, digamos que me parece bien hacer de payaso… Dijiste que no puedes ayudarme a rehacerlo todo, ¿pero acaso me ayudarás a encontrar las piezas? -. Algo en el tono de Rose le dio entender que así era y al ver sus orbes claros supo que no estaba equivocado. Al menos era un avance.

-Conociendo a mi abuelo como lo conozco, planeará un almuerzo a media tarde en el jardín trasero. Te darás cuenta que servirán las mismas comidas de la cena de ayer, que pondrán la misma música, que estarán las mismas flores. Comenzará hablar sobre lo triste que es vivir en la isla sin la compañía de sus nietos e inducirá a Nana Molly a llorar para amedrentarnos todavía más. -. Los labios de la ojiazul se fruncieron, añadiéndole años a su maquillado rostro. Sus ojos delineados en carbón negro se volvieron más intensos cuando se fijaron en los de él. -. Sugerirá un partido de críquet, armará los equipos y se dedicará a quejarse sin contención: felicitará a Molly y a Fred por sus gestiones laborales, criticará a Albus y a Lucy por continuar perdiendo el tiempo, me lanzará algunas indirectas sobre el decoro y la prudencia… Cuando eso suceda, presta mucha atención a las reacciones de mis adorados primos. -. Rose se bajó del taburete y depositó el vaso de cristal sobre la barra. Scorpius no había tocado si quiera el suyo.

-He estado observando a tus primos desde que llegué, ¿qué diferencia…?

-Si haces bien este encomiendo, te visitaré en la noche y responderé todas las preguntas que quieras hacer. -. Lo cortó con brusquedad, en un susurro confidencial. De reojo el rubio se dio cuenta de que más de una mirada estaba posada sobre ellos. ¿Acaso habían hablado demasiado alto? Entonces lo notó: casi de forma imperceptible los orbes azules de los nietos Weasley estaban sofocados por múltiples emociones que iban desde la frustración hasta la rabia, desde el dolor hasta la vergüenza, desde la desconfianza hasta la malicia.

Scorpius acababa, sin percatarse de ello, de entrar en el juego _Weasley Vs. Weasley_.

**4.**

Todo se hizo tal como Rose lo predijo.

Sentado bajo los tenues rayos del sol invernal y calado por la ventisca que empezaba a traer bajas temperaturas a Inglaterra, Scorpius presenció cómo cada una de las palabras de la bailarina se cumplía al pie de la letra: escuchó claramente las insinuaciones y los desplantes de Arthur Weasley, escuchó los gemidos lastimeros de la señora de la casa y observó tanto que traspasó el estoicismo dibujado en los rostros de los nietos y los demás invitados. Se habían cambiado de ropa, accediendo a usar ropas más abrigadas y cómodas que se ajustaran al clima y a las intenciones del abuelo; incluso Albus, a quien jamás había visto hacer deporte o ejercicio, participó activamente en el partido y anotó dos carreras junto a Louis. No obstante, aún actuando con serenidad y tranquilidad, ninguno de los nietos sonreía con franqueza o intercambiaba miradas cómplices; aun hablando entre ellos, se ignoraban.

Porque ninguno era inmune a Arthur Weasley.

La única que se negó a jugar fue Rose, quien se hallaba con los pies cruzados sobre la mesa del té y la vista fijada en el cielo. Llevaba las mismas botas de tacón ancho con las que Scorpius la conoció y unos jeans azul oscuro a juego con una chaqueta de cuero negro que la cubría del frío. Estaba hermosa, enfurruñada y todo. Sin embargo, la atención del Malfoy estaba enfocada en los demás.

Dominique y Lucy se habían unido como por arte de magia, no se abandonaban ni un segundo, tratando de evitar con ello que otra persona se les acercara. No era un buen equipo tampoco; las habilidades deportivas de ambas chocaban porque mientras una era habilidosa como cualquier hombre musculoso, la otra carecía de masa corporal suficiente para si quiera moverse por el campo. De vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras o recuerdos, pues a pesar de todo la relación que tenían antes de la pelea y después de ella se basaba en lo mismo: no se comprendían, pero tenían la misma sangre y eso bastaba para quererse. Jamás habían hablado demasiado, solo durante los días posteriores a la tragedia familiar que los habían obligado a todos a tomar medidas de acción para solucionar la enfermedad de Nana Molly. Aun así, Dominique sabía que tenía mucho más en común con Lucy que con su propia hermana Victoire.

Lo que le gustaba de esas dos, razonó el heredero Malfoy tras admirar como se defendían la una a la otra en el campo, era que parecían sencillas y verdaderas; si bien habían cambiado su forma de comportarse al llegar, igual que el resto, existía algo en sus auras que les hacía parecer auténticas. Scorpius tuvo que admitir, luego de unos minutos, que Dominique y Lucy le gustaban porque se parecían un poco a Rose.

Molly y Victoire, en conjunto con Lorcan y Teddy, eran las figuras que más confusión le producían. En el barco habían estado ajenas a sus maridos, como si estuvieras concentradas en sus propios sus problemas, como si no les interesara la compañía de quienes alguna vez habían jurado amarlas en las buenas y las malas. Ahora eran sacos de bondades y atenciones hacia aquellos dos hombres, que parecían receptivos pero ligeramente resignados a ser parte del teatro. A Lorcan le costaba mucho no mirar a Dominique, quien a su vez hacía todo lo posible por ignorar las pocas veces que él le dirigía una frase. Scorpius se aplaudió a sí mismo por la capacidad de análisis que estaba adquiriendo cuando se percató que Albus, su mejor amigo que comenzaba a comportarse de manera extraña, actuaba igual que el Scamander; se mantenía a kilómetros de distancia de Lucy, permitiendo solo que el mismo Scorpius, Teddy o Louis se le aproximaran.

Lyssander era, entre todos y apartando a Rose, el único que había tenido la amabilidad de conversar con él una vez James se integró al juego. Era más callado que su hermano Lorcan y carecía de la habilidad que este tenía para extraer sonrisas. No era de los que se avergonzaba por amar a alguien de su mismo sexo, de hecho estaba orgulloso de que James fuese su prometido. Scorpius no recordaba haber hablado jamás con un homosexual; para él Lea no contaba porque su prima siempre había preferido salir con hombres, al menos eso creyó hasta que la vio tomada de la mano con Roxanne.

Ellas, a diferencia abismal de James y Lyssander –o mejor dicho, Jamie y Lyss como le solicitaron que los llamara-, si parecían algo cortadas en el ambiente. De cualquier manera, se aferraban la una a la otra para mantener la compostura; Roxanne sujetaba la mano de Lea como si fuera su único soporte. Solo Lily y Fred, en contadas ocasiones, se permitían hacerles desprecios a sus hermanos; el resto actuaba como si la cercanía entre dos mujeres y dos hombres no fuera nada del otro mundo (al menos no en esa isla que conformaba, verdaderamente, un mundo aparte del planeta Tierra).

Sin embargo, ninguno le causó tanta impresión como Hugo y Lily. Habían pasado de estar pegados el uno al otro a sentarse en extremos opuestos de la mesa adornada con platillos y flores. Lo que no varió entre ellos fue el intercambio esporádico de miradas y ademanes suaves, melancólicos y afectuosos. Scorpius no estaba seguro si debía suponer que ambos eran algo más, así como tal vez lo habían sido Lucy y Albus en el pasado; no estaba seguro porque le costaba imaginar lo que implicaba una relación filial-amorosa en medio de aquel embrollo familiar.

Pensó que era posible que esos dos, Weasley de apellido y condición, estuvieran enamorados y se negaran a aceptarlo frente a los demás por miedo a un rechazo (el mismo rechazo que Lily le demostraba a Roxanne y James, cabía destacar). En la familia Malfoy había muchos matrimonios entre parientes, al rubio no le causaba repulsión la idea de aquello, pero asumió que el recelo de Hugo y Lily se debía precisamente a que Arthur no guardaba la misma opinión que él al respecto. Si era así, no era erróneo asumir que Albus y Lucy, que se comportaban incómodos y tensos el uno con el otro y evitaban mirarse a los ojos, habían pasado por la misma situación.

Y todo lo que le quedaba a Scorpius eran meras suposiciones. Eso y la esperanza de que Rose respondiera, tal cual había prometido, las preguntas que tenía.

Emmy se sentó junto a su primo y minutos después Lea los acompañó, dejando que Roxanne se incorporara al partido como lanzadora. Los tres rubios se saludaron con una simple cabezada y contemplaron el espectáculo que Fred daba al batear la pelota y alejarla una considerable cantidad de metros. El Malfoy sintió como el cuerpo de su prima se tensó cuando Fred tuvo que situarse junto a Roxanne; la pelirroja de piel canela renunció por primera vez a la serenidad y se dejó alterar por la expresión facial de su hermano gemelo: una sonrisa cordial que no cuadraba en lo absoluto con los ojos pintados de resentimiento y malicia. Era como contemplar los dos lados de una moneda, las dos máscaras típicas de la tragedia y la comedia.

-Te equivocaste de posición, Roxanne. Debiste ser la defensa, para ti es fácil coger las pelotas que otros batean. -. Dijo con voz grave, lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por los demás, mientras sus ojos se posaban en la menor de las Nott con marcada burla. A Scorpius no le gustó la insinuación que Fred acababa de hacer, pero Rose, que ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, reaccionó primero.

-Si el bateador fuera lo suficientemente bueno, el defensa no alcanzaría a mirar si quiera la pelota. -. El pelirrojo observó a Rose con una mueca inconforme. Claramente esperaba que Roxanne abogara por sí misma o que se hundiera en la pena, lo que viniera primero. Fred odiaba cuando Rose le dirigía la palabra porque le recordaba que aun siendo quien era, un superdotado con una vida acomodada, tenía imperfecciones.

-¿Acaso insinúas que soy un mal lanzador, Rosie? -. Acabó inquiriendo con gracia, sin eliminar el gesto de desagrado. Arthur los veía y ellos lo sabían, pero por primera vez desde que había arribado a la isla no le interesó que opinión podía tener su abuelo.

De pronto escuchó un zumbido y la pelota cayó en las manos de Roxanne en un pase perfecto ejecutado por James. Estaba tan enfocado en torturar a su hermana que no se percató del instante en el cual su primo alcanzaba el producto de su lanzamiento. Fred lo examinó de arriba abajo con los labios fruncidos, irritado. James, que se había vestido con el disfraz de bromista despreocupado, le sonrió con tranquilidad. Había en ellos una sombra de amistad quebrada. Roxanne se puso más nerviosa al entender que el primogénito de Harry y Ginny estaba retando a su gemelo, que la estaba defendiendo abiertamente sin tener en cuenta que en realidad no eran cercanos. Y lo hacía sin fingir, sin pretender ser quien no era. La ayudaba porque era su prima, porque la estaban hiriendo con indirectas envenenadas. Scorpius, viéndolos desde la distancia, con Lea alterada a su lado, también fue capaz de ver la transparencia en la acción de James Potter.

-¿Por qué en vez de hablar estupideces no te concentras en el juego? -. A Rose parecía gustarle hincar el dedo sobre la llaga porque se dirigió a Fred con una sonrisa centellante y jocosa. La tensión entre la familia aumentó. La hija de Ron y Hermione realmente trataba de callarse, intentando no desestabilizar el escenario. Porque aunque no iba con hipocresías, porque aunque odiaba que todos hicieran la vista gorda a los ocho años de indiferencia y dolor… eran su familia. -. ¿O es que acaso esto también vas a perderlo? -. No pudo morderse la lengua. Sí, ellos eran su familia con defectos y todo, pero ella era ella con defectos y más.

-Rosebud. -. Arthur la silenció sin perder la serenidad. El abuelo alzó la mano en su dirección, invitándola acercarse. La joven no se movió; si odiaba el apelativo 'Rosie' que sus padres le habían dado, detestaba aún más ese 'Rosebud' pronunciado condescendientemente. Cuando la llamaban por sus apodos se sentía como una niña. Y ella hacía mucho que había dejado de serlo. -. Ven, vayamos a la Biblioteca. Quiero hablar contigo. -. Añadió el anciano al tiempo que se levantaba y la instaba a seguirlo.

Nana Molly, quien se encontraba hundida en su asiento, observaba a sus nietos con temor y sufrimiento. Se veía como un ave enjaulada y perdida. Y la forma en la que su ceño se fruncía para comprender cuál era la incomodidad hizo que el corazón de Rose se ablandara un poco. "_Dios, cómo los odio a todos…_", pensó rabiosamente la pelirroja, accediendo acompañar al patriarca al interior de la casa. Scorpius la vio desaparecer con el aire atado a la garganta, asombrado por los múltiples matices que ella mostraba al hablar, al gesticular, al caminar. Era como contemplar una pintura abstracta, dependía desde qué punto se miraba para encontrarle un sentido distinto.

Fred había lanzado el bate al suelo y acudió a la mesa a sentarse, sirviéndose una copa de vino para atragantarse con él. Le habría gustado que Anne estuviera con él, pero su colega había querido abandonarlo para visitar a su padre en la cocina y ponerse al día sobre su hermano Frank. Roxanne era la viva representación de la congoja, arrepentida de haber sucumbido a los nervios. Lea se apresuró a sustituirlo a pesar de que detestaba los deportes. No obstante, ninguno parecía con ganas de continuar jugando y se decidió, en un acuerdo colectivo y mudo, que hasta ahí habían llegado.

-Que difícil debe ser vivir en esta casa… -. Murmuró Emmy, admirando como su carismático amante abandonaba la jovialidad que lo caracterizaba. Ella sabía cuán terrible había sido para Louis el pasado, después de todo habían avanzado lo suficiente en su relación para que él le confesara los secretos de la familia. -. Oh, Scorpius, ¿Realmente que estamos haciendo aquí?

Al Malfoy le habría gustado tener la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Pero lo cierto era que no la tenía y no estaba seguro de poder tenerla en algún momento.

**5.**

Rose no volvió a aparecer por el jardín y tampoco se presentó a la cena, haciendo que Scorpius se espantara. No por la idea de no verla, que de por sí lo atormentaba, sino porque creía que ella se había marchado de la isla; eso significaba que no obtendría respuestas y que tendría que conformarse con las suposiciones que su análisis exhaustivo habían deducido. ¡Ni siquiera podía preguntarles a sus propias primas! Lea se veía renuente a confesar que era parte de todo el problema y Emmy nunca se atrevería a violar la confianza que Louis había depositado en ella. Por ello, Scorpius se sentía que estaba caminando a tientas por la oscuridad mientras Arthur Weasley lo veía con atención y buscaba conversar con él, interesado en conocer cómo iba el trabajo en Malfoy Corp.

-¿Malfoy Corp.? Oh, Arthur… ¡Yo tengo un collar diseñado con piedras preciosas que me regaló Abraxas Malfoy en nuestro décimo aniversario! ¿Recuerdas, cariño? -. El rubio se interesó de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de su abuelo. El patriarca de los Weasley empalideció y los tenues murmullos del comedor se apagaron de golpe. Molly Prewett fijó sus ojos rasgados color miel en los grises de Scorpius, alegre de poder hablar. -. Estaba hecho de oro blanco, era una montura espectacular con dos rosas que tenía diamantes incrustados… Ahora que lo pienso, llevo mucho tiempo sin usarlo. Tal vez deberíamos hacer una fiesta para que yo…

Nana Molly parloteaba sobre el maravilloso regalo que había recibido sin percatarse que sus nietos la miraban con horror y espanto, una expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro del anciano. En algún momento del monólogo Dominique dejó caer la copa de vino sobre el mantel, manchando de color borgoña la tela blanca que lo componía; aquel descuido solo logró sulfurar más el ambiente. Era imposible no ver cómo el líquido oscuro se expandía a través de la mesa, arrancándoles suspiros ahogados y ademanes aterrados a los nietos. Scorpius estaba sorprendido por la reacción colectiva. Parecía que la familia Weasley estuviera contemplando un sacrificio sacrílego, como si les espantara que el fino hilo inmaculado del mantel se tratara de una posesión preciada. Inclusive Lorcan, Lea y Lyssander se habían convertido en piedra, porque ellos veían algo que él no podía ver.

Claramente, para él era imposible saber que la familia Weasley estaba contemplando cómo el pasado cobraba vida y les asestaba bofetadas repetidamente. Y Molly Prewett, la esposa de Arthur Weasley, la primera dama de Weasley Group, la madre de siete hijos y abuela de doce nietos… continuaba hablando como si fuera inmune a las miradas suplicantes de los demás presentes.

-Sé que no te gustan las fiestas, pero hace tanto que no tenemos una… Hace tiempo que no puedo lucir esas bonitas joyas que me regalas, aunque debo ser sincera contigo y admitir que nunca he tenido un collar tan glamoroso como el que Abraxas Malfoy me dio…

-Por Dios, que alguien la calle… -. Rogó Molly, que se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si quisiera impedir que esta estallara al tiempo, y cayó recostada sobre el espaldar del asiento a punto de desmayarse. -. Abuelo…

-Molly, olvida el collar. Te compraré otro. -. Arthur estaba imposibilitado desde su posición, pues ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa y su esposa se encontraba en el otro extremo. Por regla los que acompañaban a Nana Molly eran Lucy y Louis, los menores de la familia, pero ambos se hallaban a los lados de su abuela sin poder si quiera separar los labios. Al tenerla más cerca, sus palabras llegaban a ellos como cuchilladas a traición. Entonces la mirada de la anciana se nubló. -. Molly…

-La última vez que usé el collar… -. La inconciencia en la que vivía la mujer, producto de la locura que sufría, se eliminó de repente. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas a punto de rociarle las mejillas y las manos inertes sobre el regazo. -. Mis hijos… Arthur, ¿Dónde están mis hijos? -. Buscó alguna señal en su esposo que le permitiera recobrar la tranquilidad, pero este no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada hacia el plato. -. La última vez que usé el collar… Estábamos en el comedor principal, era mi cumpleaños… Mis hijos…

-Se acabó la cena. Retírense. -. La orden de Arthur no tuvo que ser repetida dos veces. Lily fue la primera en correr fuera del comedor y Hugo no tardó en seguirla; Molly tuvo que ser arrastrada por su marido, ayudado por Teddy y Louis. Tanto Lea como Lyssander se ocuparon de sacar a sus respectivas parejas y Emmy, que había sido dejada junto a Scorpius, le tomó la mano para hacer lo mismo.

-Scorpius, vámonos.

No obstante, Scorpius Malfoy no atinaba a responder el susurro de su prima mayor. En la puerta del comedor, aun vestida con jeans y chaqueta de cuero, Rose Weasley lo miraba con el malestar anclado en el estómago. Nana Molly continuaba llorando, sin importarle que sus nietos la abandonaran en el salón junto a su esposo, que la veía sin intención de moverse de su puesto. Molly Prewett lloraba como si fuera la primera vez que lloraba, como si jamás hubiese podido hacerlo con libertad. Scorpius solo se levantó cuando la agonía de aquella anciana le tocó el alma, cuando Rose le cogió la mano y se sujetó a ella con fuerza para obligarlo a seguirla. Solo entonces, caminando detrás de la maraña de rizos rojo escarlata, se permitió suspirar; sentía que el aire le faltaba.

Rose le hizo cruzar el amplio recibidor para encaminarse al ala oeste de la casona. Se encontraron con Hugo y Lily abrazados al pie de las escaleras y con el pasmo aun dominándoles las facciones; los hermanos intercambiaron una breve mirada, diciéndose con ello algo que estaba tácito en el aire: el teatro se había caído. Ninguno le impidió seguir su camino a pesar de que los dos pelirrojos sabían a donde se dirigía. Scorpius no lo supo hasta que se encontró frente a una puerta muy parecida a la del comedor, una puerta que estaba cerrada bajo llave y que la pelirroja abrió con disimulo; adentro había un espectáculo terriblemente tétrico.

-Este es el comedor principal. -. Explicó Rose al dejarlo pasar. -. Solía serlo, más bien.

Lo que había ahí era el vestigio de algo grandioso: un monumento a los recuerdos. La mesa era más grande, la decoración mucho más acogedora y alguna vez los enormes ventanales habían tenido cortinas fabricadas a mano. Decenas de retratos decoraban las paredes, mostrando sonrisas heladas por el olvido y el polvo que inundaba la habitación. Lo que destrozaba por completo la ilusión eran los muebles fuera de posición, las sillas volcadas sobre el suelo lleno de cristales rotos que antes componían la más exquisita vajilla del hogar… y los restos de vino y sangre que aún se podían apreciar en la tela del mantel roído y la alfombra color azul cielo veraniego.

-Dejamos de usarlo hace doce años… cuando asesinaron a mis padres y a mis tíos.

* * *

**_N/A_**

_Sé que me tardé horrores, pero he tenido muchos problemas para sentarme a escribir. Entre la salud de mi mamá y la mía, digamos que no han sido los mejores meses. De todas maneras, espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena. Es algo corto, pero supe que debía dejarlo hasta acá porque lo que viene después deja atrás el "período de presentaciones" para abarcar de lleno la historia del pasado._

_Hay muchos de ustedes que ansían ver el Scorse y les prometo que tendrá lo suyo. Pero como dije en un principio, esta historia trata sobre unos Weasley víctimas del pasado. Scorpius será, como en las novelas de misterio, nuestro detective; una posición que lo acercará más y más a Rose. De que es una pareja importante, lo es._

_En caso de que no esté siendo muy clara con la cadena de sucesos, tienen todo el derecho a preguntar y yo responderé gustosa. Agradezco todos los reviews que me enviaron, estoy motivada a continuar. Sin más, no me extiendo._

_Les envío muchos besos desde la problemática Venezuela._

**_Reviews. _**

**_Tres puntos: _**_Muchísimas gracias por el comentario ;) La próxima vez no me tardaré tanto en actualizar, es una promesa. Esperemos que este capítulo te haya gustado._

**_vian jntte m: _**_Graaaacias :D_


	4. Hipótesis

**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

…

_Sun is up, I'm a mess_

_Got to get out now_

_Got to run from this_

_Here comes the shame_

_Here comes the shame_

_1,2,3, 1,2,3, drink_

_1,2,3, 1,2,3, drink_

_1,2,3, 1,2,3, drink_

_Throw them back till I lose count_

**Chandelier**

**Sia**

…

**Hipótesis**

**Cuando los ecos resuenan**

Dominique se dejó caer en la tierra, a los pies del árbol más grande del patio trasero sin tomar en cuenta que sus jeans rotos se ensuciarían. Sobre su cabeza, anidada en las gruesas ramas, estaba oculta la casita del árbol que Bill Weasley había construido para ellos. Hacía milenios que no la visitaba, ni siquiera recordaba cómo lograban subir los doce por el tronco y entrar perfectamente sin tumbarla. Fue en esa casita donde los nietos Weasley habían tenido sus mejores momentos; fue ahí donde recibió su primer beso a los doce años, semanas después de la masacre. Inconscientemente, como hacía cada vez que se sumía en los recuerdos, la Weasley se llevó los dedos a la boca para acariciarla; tenía las manos ásperas y los labios rotos a causa de la resequedad igual que aquel día otoño en el cual Lorcan Scamander la había tomado desprevenida.

-Sabía que estarías aquí -. La vocecita de Lucy, empequeñecida por el suéter verde de lana que parecía tragársela, la obligó a abandonar sus memorias. Las primas se miraron. Seguían perturbadas por lo sucedido durante la cena y era bastante notorio. Dominique se preguntó cómo es que, aun después de lo sucedido, a ella se le ocurría pensar en el idiota de Scamander.

La pelirroja de cabello lacio se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que pudo considerarlo un abuso de su parte. Sin embargo, la mayor evitó decir cosa alguna al percatarse de que la joven temblaba de la misma forma que una hoja en pleno invierno; se veía desolada. La hija de Bill y Fleur admiró las facciones delicadas de su prima menor, notando ligeras similitudes consigo; era algo increíble: físicamente todos los nietos eran similares. Variaban las tonalidades de la piel, el número de pecas, el estilo que tenía cada quien… pero eran endemoniadamente parecidos, condenados a reencontrarse con los recuerdos al mínimo reflejo del espejo. Solo los Potter podían pasar como parientes lejanos porque los tres hijos de Harry se habían encargado de heredar sus ademanes y expresiones.

A ninguna le pareció pertinente iniciar una conversación, tal vez porque no tenía nada que decirse. Lucy probablemente había acudido a aquel árbol con los mimos objetivos que Dominique: desaparecer, olvidar, arrancarse a zarpazos el dolor del pasado. Era difícil. ¿Cómo fingir que el presente actual no era más que un eco incómodo del pasado lejano? La Madriguera olía a melancolía, a sufrimiento, a pesadillas. Y estaban encerrados en ella con su infinidad de simbolismos, con su infinidad de implicaciones y consecuencias.

-¿Cuánto crees que dure esta vez? -. Lucy acabó por quebrar el silencio que las engullía en conjunto con la oscuridad. -. Me refiero…

-Mañana en la mañana estará bien. -. Dominique evitó mirarla. Recién se percataba de las penumbras que las rodeaban. ¿En qué momento la noche las había pescado fuera de la mansión? Internamente se dijo que lo mejor sería entrar, pero no tenía ganas de encontrarse con su familia. Suficiente tenía con soportar el mutismo y la timidez de la hija de Percy y Audrey. -. Nunca dura demasiado…

-Lucy, Dominique -. Teddy Lupin había surgido como un espíritu nocturno, robándoles un respingo a las Weasley. El moreno se veía tenso, aunque relativamente menos alterado por lo sucedido; su cuñada supuso que aquel estado no se debía precisamente a Molly Prewett sino a Victoire. -. Lo mejor sería que entraran, se enfermarán si se quedan aquí. -. La preocupación está de más, pensaron las dos pelirrojas mientras lo observaban desde el suelo. Como había anochecido no podían verlo con claridad. -. Fred y Roxanne están discutiendo…

_Dominique se removió sobre el asiento, terriblemente incómoda a causa de las cosquillas que se expandieron a través de su vientre y le subían por la garganta. A su lado, con una sonrisa agradable y despreocupada, estaba Lorcan Scamander parloteando sobre las maravillosas clases de medicina para animales a las que asistía; estudiaba para ser veterinario y le faltaban al menos dos años para graduarse. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y lo daba a entender con movimientos gráciles mientras sostenía el volante del auto que su madre Luna le había regalado la Navidad pasada: un viejo modelo Volkswagen Golf 1.6 Tdi 5P Diesel rescatado de la chatarrería que se convirtió en el primer amor de la joven hija de Bill y Fleur. Había mostrado tanto entusiasmo por el coche que Lorcan Scamander, nada más y nada menos, se ofreció a llevarla a la escuela; y ahí estaba: a solas con un universitario de diecinueve años que habla hasta por las orejas._

_Recordaba haberle suplicado a su gemelo, Louis, que la acompañara, pero este lucía aterrorizado ante la idea de afectar su imagen pública; de alguna forma le avergonzaba tener que llegar en semejante espécimen y convertirse en la burla del año. La excusa fue empleada a su vez por Lucy, por Hugo y Lily e inclusive por Albus (sus primos menos sociables, a los que les resbalaba la opinión de las masas) para evitar acceder; ninguno toleraba pasar más de dos minutos en compañía del irritante Lorcan Scamander que piropeaba a las chicas más de la cuenta y padecía de egocentrismo al extremo. Nada tenía de parecido, salvo el cabello plateado y los ojos claros, al tímido y amable Lyssander._

_Victoire se había emocionado con el plan pensando que quizá él estuviera interesado en su hermana menor. Escucharla hablar sobre vestidos, maquillaje y zapatos que recomendaba para las citas con chicos mayores obligó a Dominique a armarse de paciencia; de haber sido más pequeña, habría vuelto a cortarle la cabeza a sus muñecas. ¿Cómo podía Vic pretender que ella la imitara si el ejemplo que le daba era tan superfluo? Ella no quería aparentar ser bonita sencillamente porque sabía que no lo era. Desde niña siempre había usado el cabello como un varón, a tal punto que lograba mimetizarse con Louis a la perfección; en más de una ocasión el tío George bromeaba diciendo que tenía cinco sobrinos en vez de cuatro y a su madre lloriqueaba porque ningún adorno le sentaba bien. Lo único que tenía claro era que no era igual al resto de sus primas y pensar en ello no la hacía sentir mal; poco importaba que ningún chico la mirara recorrer los pasillos ni la invitara a comer helado después de clases._

_Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preocuparse por esa sensación cálida que le ahoga la respiración al escuchar la voz masculina de Lorcan._

_-Oye, Dom, has estado callada todo el camino. -. La aludida lo miró con vergüenza, esperando no ser demasiado obvia. Lo que menos necesitaba era que él adivinara sus pensamientos. -. ¿Crees que voy muy rápido? _

_Los ojos azules de la joven se posaron en el acelerador y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa: iban a 75Km/h en la autopista principal, donde se suponía que no deberían bajar de los ciento veinte. En realidad, Dominique pensaba que Lorcan conducía como una niña: lento, preocupado más por su cabello que por la carretera. Claro que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para confesárselo. A ella le gustaban los autos, la mecánica y la velocidad; el abuelo Arthur solía llevarla a las pistas de carrera todos los cumpleaños y la dejaban armar camorra hasta que se hartara mientras su madre chillaba histérica creyendo que iba a estrellarse contra algún obstáculo. _

_-Es tu auto, puedes ir a la velocidad que desees. -. Se limitó a decir la pelirroja con expresión neutral, apoyando el codo en el reposa brazos y recostando la espalda en el asiento forrado en cuero. -. Solo espero que podamos llegar antes de las siete._

_-No te preocupes, le prometí al tío Bill que te cuidaría. Asegurarme de que estés puntual abarca esa promesa. -. Respondió animado el Scamander, aumentando un poco a 90km/h para agilizar el viaje. Una de sus manos soltó el volante para dirigirse a la radio y encenderla, captando la atención de la ojiazul. -. Veamos… En estos momentos solo tengo los CDs cursis de Lyssander, ¿Conoces a Celine Dion? Es su amante secreta, no para de escucharla y llorar con ella todo el rato. Es verdaderamente insoportable. -. Lorcan cambiaba rápidamente las canciones buscando algo rescatable._

_-Lyss es bastante… particular. _

_Ninguno se atrevió a decirlo, pero estaba claro que la particularidad de Lyssander tenía que ver con sus inclinaciones sexuales y no con su adorable personalidad. Los Scamander habían aceptado la noticia con estoicismo, igual que los Weasley porque no les quedaba de otra si querían conservar intacta la escasa autoestima del gemelo menor; además, Luna no era capaz de discriminar a nadie y no iba a empezar hacerlo con su propio hijo. Para Lorcan había sido difícil porque aquello había echado por tierra todas las posibilidades de compartir algo más que sangre y herencia. No obstante, lo más difícil había sido dar el visto bueno a la relación que mantenía con James Potter. _

_La adolescente jugueteó con el borde descosido de la falda oscura que llevaba puesta, moviendo sus piernas de manera nerviosa. La voz de Lorcan sobrecargaba el espacio, rellenaba el silencio. Aunque estaba agobiada de tanta charla insulsa tuvo que agradecerla internamente pues de esta manera él no podría escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, que latía contra su pecho como queriendo advertirle algo especial. Se sentía, de alguna retorcida forma, femenina. De no haber sido Dominique Weasley, habría aceptado que aquella sensación implicaba la entrada a un campo novedoso: el universitario de modales dudosos, carente de modestia, mujeriego de escuela le gustaba._

En la Mansión había tensión, como si estuvieran en el preludio del clímax: momento en el que todo estallaría. Fred gritaba, en medio del recibidor y frente a la escalera con forma de caracol, esparciendo su potente voz por la casa; la paciencia que se había infundado a base de vino tinto había expirado o, en todo caso, había resultado poco beneficiosa. Se sentía enardecido, con ganas de herir. ¿Cómo soportar no descargar aquello teniendo en sus narices a su abnegada hermana? Roxanne, que en otras ocasiones habría permanecido callada, no resistió la descarga y también se encontró chillando de regreso las palabras de su gemelo. Era un ojo por ojo que había acabado por dejarlos ciegos.

Lucy, Dominique y Teddy entraron en el momento justo en el cual Lea se interponía entre el puño de Fred y la mejilla de Roxanne. Él, enrojecido hasta las orejas, se detuvo justo a tiempo para evitar detonar el golpe contra la hermosa rubia cuyos ojos se encontraban a punto de desbordar las lágrimas. Ni siquiera la Nott entendía qué hacían esas gotas de agua salada allí, pero lo cierto es que verla en ese estado de quiebre solo alteró más a los hijos de George.

-Quítate, Nott -. Escupió con rabia el pelirrojo con los nudillos blancos a causa de la presión que ejercían sus dedos contra la palma de la mano. -. Este asunto no te incumbe, es entre Roxanne y yo.

-Es increíble cómo eres capaz de perder el juicio, Freddy -. Lily, apostillada al pie de las escaleras con Hugo a su lado, no logró morderse la lengua. Victoire, que se hallaba junto a la puerta principal en conjunto con su marido, su hermana y la menor de los Weasley, buscó inconscientemente apoyo en el marco de la misma; Teddy notó que estaba aguantando la respiración. -. No se trata de **un** asunto: Lea **es** el asunto.

-Lily… -. Hugo desvió la mirada hacia su prima hermana, la fuente de todos sus deseos, la mujer que amaba. Ella le miró de regreso con una expresión de indiferencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a tratar de endulzar la píldora? ¿A estas alturas? -. La pelirroja sacudió su largo cabello para despejar su vista. Tenía los ojos color miel convertidos en dagas venenosas. -. Esta situación se vuelve cada vez más absurda… Ya no lo soporto. Siempre es lo mismo. Intentan convertirlo todo en un espectáculo y luego nos hacemos los interesantes fingiendo que nada pasó. -. Se levantó, dispuesta a subir en dirección a la habitación. Sin embargo, Molly Weasley esperaba arriba y los veía con una mueca en los labios e inclinada hacia ellos; estaba preparada para atacar.

-Hablas como si estuvieras exenta de culpa. -. Habría podido decir más, pero le bastó con clavar sus orbes azules en Hugo. Este pareció acobardarse al encontrarse cara a cara con el demonio mayor del hogar porque carraspeó incómodo antes de ampliar la distancia que mantenía con Lily, quien por el contrario se mostraba desinteresada en el juego de Molly. Ella pretendía lo mismo que Fred: quebrar el equilibrio para orillarlos a todos a clamar las respuestas a todas las interrogantes que los ataban al pasado.

-No hay culpas, Molly, solo diferentes grados de responsabilidad… -. La Potter empezó el ascenso, dejando atrás la discusión. ¿No había predicho ella que aquello acabaría pasando? Se detuvo un instante junto a su prima mayor, destacando la diferencia de altura que poseían. Aun siendo pequeña, Lily Potter se veía imponente -. …y personas que no son capaces de asumirlos. -. Su mirada se oscureció, recordando a sus hermanos. Volteó levemente el rostro para mirar a Lucy atrincherada contra Dominique: ellas dos eran las productoras de todo su resentimiento contra el mundo. De manera inconsciente su mano se dirigió a la zona de su clavícula para acariciar el tatuaje que llevaba y volvió a fijar la mirada en Molly -. No me hagas parte de tu juego, no caeré de nuevo.

No era la misma de hacía ocho años. Y cuando reanudó el ascenso por las escaleras y sintió a Hugo seguirla, a los demás transpirar sus palabras y exhalar las furias pasadas se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos lo era. Los Weasley que se encontraban en la Madriguera no eran iguales a aquellos adolescentes torpes, furibundos, subordinados y encendidos de antes.

Eran peores.

_-Si esperas que me disculpe, no lo haré. -. Rose reconocía que sonaba muy a la defensiva, pero no podía evitarlo si se encontraba en la presencia de Arthur._

_El anciano patriarca la observó con la mirada color hielo unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta de la Biblioteca y sentarse tras su escritorio. Las paredes eran color borgoña y los muebles de cuero y madera costosa. Todo iba en sintonía, incluso el vacío que dejaba la ausencia de retratos o adornos; bastaba la gran colección de libros. La Weasley le devolvía la mirada intentando olvidar que en ese recinto había vivido los últimos minutos de calidad con su madre, antes de que esta fuera asesinada. Intentaba no quebrarse frente al abuelo, pero él se lo ponía difícil; la veía con lástima, resignación y confusión. Era como si ninguno puediera entender qué hacían en lados opuestos de la habitación._

_Arthur Weasley cogió la botella de whisky que tenía a un lado y sirvió dos tragos. Sin hielo, sin agua. Seco. Empujó el vaso de vidrio hacia su nieta con un gesto de desinterés y bebió del suyo con paciencia, esperando a que ella bajara la guardia. Rose entornó los ojos con fastidio y poco a poco su respiración se normalizó. Aún tenía ganas de regresar y abofetear a Fred por su falta de modales. En su mente aquella falta de modales no era el problema, claro, sino la fácil habilidad que su primo tenía para herir. Era cruel. Y ella había tenido suficiente de esa crueldad como para seguir soportándola. _

_La verdad de Rose Weasley era que no permitía que nadie se metiera con su familia._

_Nadie excepto ella misma._

_-No pretendo malgastar palabras contigo, ya eres mayor como para tenerme a tus espaldas diciéndote qué hacer -. Otro sorbo. Las cejas de la pelirroja se arquearon formando dos arcos perfectos sobre sus ojos zafiros. Él sonrió ligeramente. -. Aunque no lo creas, Rosie, no quiero generar más problemas entre nosotros. Esto no es un plan maquiavélico._

_-¿Y a qué se debe la especial decoración del transatlántico? -. Inquirió Rose tragándose el apodo que había usado para referirse a su persona. Lo odiaba. -. El reproductor de música, los retratos, los álbumes, las pinturas de Albus… ¿Crees que iba a pasarlo por alto? _

_-De hecho esperaba que lo tomaras en cuenta. -. Respondió simplemente el presidente de Weasley Group encogiéndose de hombros. Esta vez fue Rose la que necesitó darle un sorbo a la bebida, acabándola de golpe y depositando con fuerza el vaso sobre el escritorio. -. Tan delicada como siempre. -. Añadió con una sonrisita y la mirada perdida._

_-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo este show? -. La primogénita de Ron y Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Empezó a morderse las uñas pintadas de negro, desconchando el esmalte. -. Para chantajearnos debe ser algo importante._

_-Reconozco que utilicé métodos poco… ortodoxos. No obstante, como te dije esta reunión no es parte de un plan malvado, Rose. Se trata sencillamente de un acto desesperado. -. Arthur suspiró y la miró fijamente, destilando verdadera vergüenza y tristeza. -. El último acto desesperado de un viejo abuelo que quiere recuperar a su familia. _

_Rose se levantó del asiento para darle la espalda. No quería verlo. No quería sentir pena por él, no quería sentirse como una niña regañada. Sería volver atrás y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ella lo había dado todo. Ella no merecía sufrir nuevamente por culpa de su familia. No lo merecía. ¿Entonces de dónde provenían las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas? ¿A qué se debía el agua salada mojando sus labios? Sentía náuseas. Sentía al pasado abrazándola por la espalda. Pensaba en su madre, en su padre, en sus tíos… En la sangre manchando sus manos. _

_-Rose…_

_-No te lo diré. -. La pelirroja se limpió el rostro con ademanes bruscos, hastiada. Conocía lo suficiente al patriarca para saber que él había abandonado su postura adusta para mostrarle una porción de sus verdaderos sentimientos, por primera vez en doce años, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Se lo había prometido. -. Te lo dije ese día, hace ocho años… voy a morirme protegiendo la verdad. -. Ladeó el rostro para dedicarle un último vistazo. -. Es lo único que me queda… Y no puedes arrebatármelo. No te dejaré hacerlo._

Scorpius se quedó en su lugar, incapaz de caminar sobre la alfombra manchada de restos y espejismos. _Dejamos de usarlo hace doce años… cuando asesinaron a mis padres y a mis tíos_. Tenía el eco de aquella frase resonando en su cabeza. _Cuando asesinaron a mis padres y a mis tíos_. _Asesinaron_. _Padres_,_ tíos_. Acompañando esas palabras estaba un pitido extraño, como el que se escucha antes de sucumbir ante un desmayo o como el que precede al shock. De alguna manera presentía que la razón por la cual no era mencionada la segunda generación se debía a eso: una muerte colectiva y horrorosa. No obstante, ¿cómo puedes reaccionar cuando recibes una noticia semejante, aun si la esperas? La voz de Rose estaba cargada de emociones, pero él no podía identificar ninguna. Solo podía concentrarse en ese pito estridente que no lo dejaba conectarse nuevamente con la realidad.

Tenía un revoltijo de memorias sofocándolo. Albus era el protagonista, claramente. El Malfoy trataba de recordar algún indicio de aquel trauma, relacionar la información con el comportamiento de su mejor amigo y el de sus primos; solo que no comprendía porqué, si habían sufrido un suceso tan trágico, las relaciones entre los nietos de Arthur eran tan complicadas. Suele suceder que el duelo reúne a las personas, no las separa. ¿No era así? ¿Cómo una familia quebrada destruye las últimas piezas que la conformaban?

-La verdad es que no fue esto lo que nos separó, Scorpius. -. Rose respondía a las preguntas que él no formulaba oralmente, como si lo conociera perfectamente. Él finalmente la miró, en blanco. Y ella, pese a la seriedad del momento, emitió una breve carcajada. -. De haber sabido que ibas a alterarte de esta manera… no te digo nada.

-Rose… -. No sabía ni cómo verla a los ojos. Ella suspiró.

-Es más complicado. -. Se limitó a añadir la pelirroja, sintiéndose de pronto muy incómoda. Se suponía que tenían vetado hablar del tema, así había sido desde el mismo día de la tragedia. La inutilidad de ese comedor hablaba por sí solo: era algo del pasado que debía quedarse a oscuras, olvidado. -. Ese día nos reunimos para celebrar un trato importante que había conseguido la compañía, casualmente era un convenio con Malfoy Corp. El collar… la abuela decidió usar el collar que hacía muchos años Abraxas Malfoy le había regalado, era como un homenaje. Por eso recordar el collar la hizo recordar a sus hijos… lo tenía puesto el día que los asesinaron. -. Rose se aproximó al rubio, intentando armarse de valor para continuar hablando. Tenía la voz levemente rota, atorada en la garganta.

-Ella… ¿Los asesinaron frente a ella? -. La pregunta sonaba peor al ser pronunciada. Scorpius quiso golpearse a sí mismo cuando vio la mirada zafiro de su bailarina prenderse en lágrimas. -. Lo siento, normalmente pienso antes de hablar…

-Arthur también estaba presente. -. Contestó la primogénita de Ronald Weasley mientras se acariciaba los brazos en un gesto nervioso. -. Él quedó afectado, desde luego, pero mi abuela sufrió un choque emocional tan severo que acabó volviéndose… No diré loca, por respeto. Básicamente su cerebro no consigue asimilar los hechos y los bloqueó para así evitarse el dolor. -. Scorpius, en un gesto valiente, le cogió la mano para serenarla. Ella sonrió ladinamente, con cierta tristeza. -. Es extraño cómo funciona el ser humano, ¿sabes? Mi abuela de alguna forma reconoce que tuvo hijos, que ya no están aquí… pero para ella eso no tiene relevancia porque tiene doce nietos que logran borrar esa sensación de vacío que la atormenta.

El Malfoy empezaba a entender. Esa manía de representar un papel, de fingir que todo estaba en perfecto orden y armonía… No se trataba de complacer a Arthur Weasley, se trataba de complacer la locura de Molly Prewett. Los Weasley habían vivido la vida de sus padres, habían intentado convertirse en la copia exacta de ellos para así evitarle molestias a la anciana matriarca. A eso se debían los años de encierro en la casona, la constante sumisión, la ira reprimida, la desesperación que cada par de ojos azules transmitía al encajarse en algún rincón solitario y desprovisto de retratos. El comportamiento extraño encajaba. Sin embargo, aún había un pedazo de la historia que no lograba ubicar en el espacio-tiempo de las acciones sucedidas.

-Rose… ¿Por qué los asesinaron? -. Era grosero atreverse a soltar aquella frase. Era tan grosero que la ojiazul se limitó a mirarlo en silencio con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos, con una expresión que le gritaba: no repitas eso.

Definitivamente había algo que se le escapaba.

Algo que Rose le escondía.

_Molly zapateó con insistencia el suelo de la estación de policía, denotando nerviosismo. Estaba pálida como un cadáver y las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente mientras sostenía su cartera tipo sobre color crema. Iba vestida con pantalones beige ajustados y una blusa azul oscuro; los tacones la hacían ver mayor. Era toda una mujer de negocios, exitosa y poderosa. Y esa imagen de impotencia, quebrada por su ansiedad e insistencia, fue lo que obligó a Frank Longbottom a acercarse para atenderla. Se conocían porque su padre trabajaba para su abuelo, en la Madriguera, desde siempre; ella lo había visto crecer a él. Y a él siempre le había gustado._

_-Oh, Frank. Qué bueno verte. -. Saludó ella con una sonrisa amable, sin ánimos de ser coqueta. El joven castaño reconoció que el papel de esposa le quedaba muy bien porque lucía una actitud regia, con la alianza dorada brillando en su dedo anular. Se veía más hermosa que antes. _

_Molly Weasley llevaba alrededor de tres años casada con Lorcan Scamander. Los Longbottom habían asistido a aquella boda celebrada al estilo más antiguo marca Weasley: en el patio trasero de la Madriguera, con la esplendorosa naturaleza rodeando el arco nupcial donde toda una generación había contraído matrimonio. Era el matrimonio de la segunda nieta de Arthur y Molly y la primera que sería entregada por su abuelo en vez de su padre pues acababa de cumplirse un año desde la masacre. Desde aquel día de octubre, Frank no la había vuelto a ver; la nueva señora Scamander vivía en la ciudad, en un cómodo apartamento de los suburbios. _

_-Lo mismo digo… -. Contestó con menos ánimos, decidido a no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que tenía. Se sentó a su lado, en esas incómodas sillas que estaban habilitadas para visitantes. Aun sentada ella le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura -. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

_-Necesito hacer una denuncia. -. Su voz se volvió dura, denotaba cierto deje de rencor. Frank parecía sorprendido. ¿Acaso se trataba de un problema matrimonial? -. Es una denuncia muy seria, pero quiero manejar esto con discreción. Por eso requiero que me atienda un alto funcionario._

_-No soy precisamente un alto funcionario, pero puedo servir. -. Bromeó el primogénito de Neville con una sonrisa divertida. Molly no logró reprimir una igual. -. Te diré que gozo de buena fama aunque soy apenas un recluta. Puedo solucionar cualquier problema. -. Frank le cogió la mano, tomándose confianzas excesivas. Ella parpadeó con asombro, apenada por aquello. -. Si me lo pides, puedo hacer lo que sea por ti, Molly._

_-Eres muy dulce, Frank. -. Molly le sonrió, esta vez con algo de coquetería. Hacía tiempo que un hombre no la miraba de la forma que él lo estaba haciendo. -. ¿De verdad me juras que me ayudarás? Es algo muy grave. _

_-Tú solo dime que necesitas. _

_Molly se calló unos instantes, disfrutando el cálido contacto que su mano mantenía con la del muchacho. Él la acarició con afecto. ¿Era algo errado pedirle ayuda a él? Después de todo eran casi amigos, ¿no? Neville era de la familia, Frank debía serlo también. Y estaba ofreciéndose de buena gana a ayudarla, algo que Lorcan no había hecho pese a acudir a él cuando lo había necesitado. Estaba desesperada. Necesitaba ayuda cuanto antes. Y si Frank podía dársela… ¿Cómo negarse?_

_-Tú debes recordar lo que pasó en la Madriguera hace cuatro años… con mis padres y mis tíos. -. Empezó ella, dulcificando la voz y restándole importancia a sus palabras. Sin embargo, el moreno frunció el ceño. -. Sabes que se hicieron muchas averiguaciones para saber cómo habían logrado entrar los… esos hombres._

_-Sí, mi padre colaboró con la policía. Interrogaron a todo el personal, incluso a Anne y a mí. -. Sus ojos mieles se posaron en los azules de ella. -. Pero nunca lograron encontrar nada que relacionara a los asaltantes con la Madriguera._

_-Lo sé, lo sé. -. La pelirroja apretó su mano, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa nuevamente. ¿Estaba verdaderamente dispuesta a pronunciar la acusación que tenía en mente? -. En realidad los interrogatorios no se dieron como era debido porque… el abuelo no creía posible que hubiera alguien de la familia o el personal que pudiera ser parte de semejante plan. Todos pensábamos que era incluso una deslealtad creer lo contrario… -. Los labios de la Weasley se fruncieron con dolor. Recordar la tragedia era difícil. -. Hubiera sido más sencillo de haber tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a alguno de esos hombres, pero…_

_-Todos murieron, ¿verdad? -. Frank no conocía realmente los detalles porque para el momento de la masacre él y su familia se había retirado a su hogar. Habían sido despertados horas más tarde por la policía para descubrir un comedor repleto de cadáveres y sangre. -. Tu prima…_

_-Rose los mató. -. Afirmó Molly, sintiendo un profundo desgarre en la garganta. Estaba a punto de hacerlo y ya no había vuelta atrás. -. Lo que me hace pensar que… tal vez ella estuvo involucrada._

_-Espera, Molly, ¿dices que Rose orquestó el asalto? -. Frank la interrumpió, soltando su mano. Para él era casi imposible imaginar a Rose Weasley ideando algo tan macabro._

_-¿Y por qué no? Siempre ha sido problemática. Podrían haber sido su pandilla, podrían haber estado con ella. A lo mejor les debía dinero, tal vez ella misma quería dinero para seguir drogándose. -. La Weasley se levantó de golpe. Él la miró con estupefacción. Se veía furiosa. -. ¿Por qué sino una niña de dieciséis años asesinaría a cuatro extraños? No querían que la delataran, se hizo la víctima._

_-Molly, creo que debes calmarte… -. Hizo el intento de tomarle la mano para ayudarla a sentarse, pero ella se desprendió del agarre._

_-No, Frank. -. Había subido la voz y ahora varios funcionarios la veían de reojo. -. Acabas de jurarme que me ayudarías. -. Este no supo que responderle. -. Rose está implicada, estoy segura. ¿Por qué tenía el arma en primer lugar? Ella sabía que asaltarían la casa. Y quiero que pague por ello. -. Los nudillos de sus manos se pusieron blancos. -. Por su culpa todos están muertos. Y yo… Quiero que pague, quiero verla tras las rejas._

_-Molly…_

_-Estoy acusando a Rose Weasley Granger de asesinato. -. La ojiazul lo miró fijamente. En sus orbes había dolor, ira y desesperación. -. ¿Qué hará, Sr. Longbottom? ¿Tomará mi denuncia o debo buscarme a un policía competente que me asista?_

_-Tu ganas, Molly… Te ayudaré. _

Las voces de Fred y Roxanne llegaban hasta aquel rincón de la casa que siempre le había pertenecido. Rodeado de lienzos viejos, de pintura seca y brochas desgastadas, Albus podía recordar cuándo exactamente había decidido dedicar su vida al arte. Había sido mucho antes de que Rose se volviera alcohólica, cuando toda la intensidad caótica de su prima estaba volcada en aprender a atarse las zapatillas de ballet, a zapatear contra el parqué del suelo de la casa, a dar volteretas en el aire como mariposa en libertad. Era sencillo memorar el primer día que sostuvo una paleta de colores primarios para plantarlos sobre la superficie blanca; lo primero que había dibujado había sido la cabellera de Rose, indómita y extraña porque aquello representaba libertad.

Rose era libre porque hacía lo que se le venía en gana; y Albus a su vez lo era también porque la pintaba a ella. Ella le había enseñado que por encima de cualquier cosa estaba lo que él deseaba. Y en el fondo lo que más quería Albus era ser igual a Rose.

Desde entonces supo que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida paseando la brocha por el lienzo, coloreando paisajes y retratos infinitos. Siempre supo apreciar la belleza, lo sublime, lo extraordinario y eso lo convirtió en una persona que buscaba siempre estándares superiores. Pintar le permitía esar lejos de todos, le permitía ser él mismo. Albus no tenía debilidades, no pecaba de incauto o mundano; él sabía de realidades, de superficialidad y profundidad, de belleza y estilo.

O creía saberlo hasta que se cruzó por su mirada la belleza escondida de su prima Lucy.

-Albus. -. El aludido abandonó sus recuerdos para enfocar la mirada en su hermano James. Este se veía avergonzado, como si no supiera porqué lo estaba llamando.

Albus entornó los ojos y se dedicó a ignorarlo una vez se percató de que este no volvería a hablar. James era así desde que tenía memoria: buscaba consuelo y aceptación en cualquier parte, como un mendigo en busca de pan. De niño solía ser despreocupado, travieso y animado, pero desde que descubrió su inclinación sexual se convirtió en un hombre inseguro y temeroso. Y él, siendo intolerante como era, no podía perdonarle ambas cosas; para el azabache era bastante simple: aceptar lo que eres y vivir con ello o aceptarlo y sufrir por ello. Que James hubiera decidido lo segundo lo había transformado, a sus ojos, en un ídolo roto.

Continuó admirando sus trabajos anteriores, reconociendo vagamente las imágenes. La mayoría retrataban, desde diferentes ángulos y posiciones, la figura de una pelirroja de cabellos lacios y ojos claros llenos de serenidad. Sonrió ligeramente. ¿El abuelo Arthur habría visto aquello? ¿Habría él adivinado quién era la mujer de sus cuadros? Su tía Hermione, bien recordaba, le había advertido en más de una ocasión que resguardara aquel secreto para sí mismo; y lo hizo bastante bien hasta que Lucy se había empeñó en averiguarlo.

_Parecía hecha de porcelana. A Albus le avergonzaba encontrar alegorías tan pobres cuando se trataba de Lucy porque se sentía un hombre de quinta categoría. ¿Acaso no era un artista? ¿No estaba su espíritu a mil kilómetros de distancia de las personas comunes? La veía. La delineaba con esmero. La mezclaba con la pintura y el lienzo. Lucy era la cosa más real que poseía y en pocas semanas se había convertido en la única realidad que lograba pintar. Su mundo, que antes era amplio y conocido, ahora se reducía a cuatro paredes mal empapeladas que olían a óleo. _

_Tenía la brocha en la mano izquierda, la paleta en la derecha y los ojos clavados en los labios resecos de su prima menor; ella leía en voz alta, cambiado el tono para representar los distintos papeles de sus múltiples personajes, cautivándolo con el simple movimiento que ejecutaban sus pestañas al parpadear. Se suponía que tenían una costumbre. Ella leía, él pintaba. Era todo. Simple compañía y comprensión artística. ¿Por qué él trataba de quebrar el pacto que tenían? ¿Acaso era una necesidad humana intentar complicar las cosas con sentimientos prohibidos? _

_-Son extraños que se miran desde la distancia, colocados en dos esferas del mundo totalmente dispares. Están hundidos en la miseria de sus vidas, son producto de sus pasados, un cúmulo de frustraciones y decepciones. El aroma a óleo, papel desgastado, lienzo y tinta les ahoga los sentidos, aviva las pasiones y desencadena los sueños… con la esperanza de que al día siguiente, todo sea diferente._

_-¿Qué dijiste? -. Albus despertó de la ensoñación al escuchar aquel párrafo. Lucy se sonrojó vivamente y lo miró sorprendida, como si no esperase realmente alguna reacción de su parte; ella actuaba como si él no la escuchara realmente. -. ¿Puedes leer nuevamente esa parte?_

_-¿Por qué? -. Tenía la voz ronca. Llevaba al menos dos horas leyendo sin detenerse, sin beber agua ni moverse de aquel sillón donde el Potter la había sentado al llegar. Entre ellos estaba el libro que ella sostenía, el lienzo que él usaba; estaba el olor a óleo y tinta. -. Es terrible, creo que debería editarlo…_

_-Son primos. -. La interrumpió él con la incomodidad y el anhelo apretándole el pecho. -. Digo, es imposible… Hay una ley natural que lo impide._

_-Es ficción, Albus._

_-La ficción es la realidad editada, Lucy._

_Silencio. Miradas. Óleo, papel, lienzo, tinta. _

_Lucy pasó la página del cuaderno que utilizaba para escribir, intentando calmar los calores que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y la respiración entrecortada. En el fondo sentía miedo. Miedo porque él parecía haberla pescado in fraganti, como si estuviera escribiendo algo malo, equivocado, prohibido. ¿Y no lo había hecho? Se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad. No lograba ni siquiera enfocar las palabras escritas._

_-Lo que tú pintas también es una realidad editada, entonces. -. Se aferró al cuaderno con fuerza, dándose ánimos a sí misma. -. Porque no pintas las cosas que ves sino que las pintas cómo las ves._

_-Digamos que sí, ¿cuál es tú punto?_

_-Mi punto es… si puedes pintar las cosas como las ves, ¿por qué no puedo escribir las cosas como las veo? -. Frunció los labios. -. No es justo que me juzgues._

_-No te estoy juzgando. -. Corrigió él mientras depositaba sus materiales sobre la mesita que yacía junto a su cuerpo. -. Solo te estoy aclarando que no veo las cosas como tú las ves._

_-Sin embargo, desearías verlas como yo las veo. -. Albus pareció sorprendido por aquella frase. Se miraron. -. Porque en el fondo deseas lo que yo deseo… ¿no es así? _

_Albus sonrió, divertido por el intercambio de indirectas que estaban teniendo. ¿Podía pedirle a ella que actuara de forma diferente? Había sido un error haberla criticado. Su principal problema con Lucy era que ella no escribía realidades o perspectivas de la misma; escribía la verdad. _

_-A cualquiera le gustaría tener el poder de editar la realidad, Lucy. Hay personas que no solo quisieran sino que tienen la necesidad de hacerlo. -. El moreno desvió sus orbes esmeraldas a sus manos manchadas con rastros de color. -. ¿No es por eso que escribes?_

_-No lo sé… -. Lucy se levantó y cerró el libro, obligándolo a descansar sobre sus manos arañadas por el papel. -. Dímelo tú, ¿no es por eso que pintas?_

-Salgamos de acá, James. -. El castaño observó a su hermano con asombro porque realmente no esperaba que él le dirigiera siquiera otra mirada. Albus tenía una expresión tranquila, casi amable, cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta para cerrarla.

-Albus, yo… -. La mano del mayor de los Potter se aferró a la del más joven. Este arqueó una ceja, adoptando nuevamente ese aire de irascibilidad; sin embargo no lo atacó, como era usual, sino que esperó a puediera continuar. -. Lo lamento.

-No eres tú quien debe pedir disculpas.

Y aquella era la verdad. Haber recordado a Lucy en aquel espacio le había hecho entenderlo. Llevaban ocho años actuando como adolescentes, creyendo que el olvido podría borrar el pasado y reescribir la historia; querían editar la realidad a su conveniencia, modificándola según la perspectiva de cada uno. Querían vivir en un mundo donde tuvieran la razón, donde tenían verdaderas razones para odiar a su sangre. Pero lo cierto es que aquel veneno solo había empeorado todo. No eran los mismos, eran la consecuencia de una causa lamentable. James no tenía la culpa; él mismo no creía tenerla; ¿alguno de sus primos merecía ser acusado realmente?

Lo cierto era que todos, desde Victoire hasta Lucy, habían actuado conforme la situación, movidos por emociones que llevaban refrenándose demasiado tiempo. Lo cierto era que habían actuado como humanos, como hombres y mujeres.

Era tiempo de pagar las deudas.

_El choque de los cubiertos de plata contra el vidrio de los platos resonaba como un eco aterrador en el comedor. Arthur a la cabecera se veía curioso por el silencio que su familia mantenía mientras su esposa, Molly, jugueteaba distraídamente con el collar de diamantes que adornaba su cuello; ambos buscaban maneras de iniciar una conversación con sus hijos y nietos, quienes parecían sumidos cada quien en sus pensamientos. Era una cena atípica en la Madriguera a pesar de que se encontraban todos presentes. No obstante, aunque todos actuaban contrario a lo usual, era Rose Weasley quien se veía más anormal._

_La pelirroja hija de Ron y Hermione veía continuamente en dirección a la ventana, como si estuviera buscando consuelo en el cristal o el exterior. La joven sentía la mirada penetrante de su madre sobre ella gritándole que se comportara acorde a la situación, acorde a la promesa que le había hecho. No obstante, ella no podía estar tranquila cuando estaba a punto de desencadenarse el desastre en su propia casa. _

_-Rosie, no has probado bocado. -. Comentó la abuela con una sonrisa comprensiva. Aquello obligó a todos a enfocarse en la desaliñada Rose, vestida de negro azabache y con pronunciadas ojeras enmarcando sus ojos azules. Tosió, incómoda._

_-Realmente no tengo hambre…_

_-¿Acaso las drogas te quitaron el apetito? -. El comentario bromista de Louis no sentó del todo bien en la mesa, causando revuelo en los mayores; especialmente en Hermione. Rose acababa de salir de rehabilitación, estaba apenas recuperándose de sus vicios; no había nada de chistoso recalcar los defectos de la familia._

_-Digamos que me hacen ser poco receptiva, Lo. -. Rose, que sabía que su primo no tenía malas intenciones, le sonrió con malicia. Él le guiñó un ojo, acción que le acarreó un codazo por parte de su hermana Dominique. -. Deberías probarlas, logran relajarte bastante… Tal vez así no serías tan ruidoso por las noches cuando tratas de calmar tus hormonas adolescentes._

_-¡Rose!_

_-Adoro lo decentes que pueden ser nuestros hijos. -. Alegó Fleur con un suspiro cansado. Bill Weasley le tomó la mano con cariño, haciéndole ver que era imposible cambiar el estado de las cosas._

_Aquel comentario sobre las hormonas de Louis logró animar el ambiente, pues George inmediatamente contrapunteó con una de sus bromas usuales. La mesa se llenó de charlas y risas, sacándoles más de una sonrisa a los abuelos, quienes intentaban escuchar las frases que sobresalían del alboroto. Solo Hermione mantenía los labios fruncidos en una actitud preocupada; veía a su hija sonreír forzadamente, intentando ocultar el miedo que tenía sobre la cadena de sucesos que acontecerían durante la velada. Ron, a su vez, la veía a ella sabiendo que le estaba escondiendo algo pero sin atreverse a pedirle que hablara; nunca habían tenido secretos, tal vez lo que tenía tan ansiosas a su esposa y a su hija era algo sin importancia._

_La conversación se desvió para memorar a los ganadores del juego que les había llevado toda la tarde a los Weasley: una competencia de caza. Arthur solía esconder por toda la mansión armas que se empleaban para aquella actividad y cada quien, haciendo un grupo, debía conseguirlas para después dirigirse al bosque y traer una presa. La presa más grande aquel día había sido la de James, Louis y Roxanne mientras que Dominique y Rose, quien había sugerido que jugaran, no consiguieron atrapar nada. Había sido una buena tarde, sin lugar a dudas._

_-Yo sigo pensando que mi conejo era más grande que el tuyo, James. -. Insistió Albus con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa alegre en los albios. Su hermano se mostró ofendido. -. Oh, vamos. Apuesto que ni siquiera fuiste tú quien lo cazó; seguro que Roxanne dio el golpe de gracia._

_-Rox tiene un talento natural para disparar, claramente fue ella. -. Fred intervino a favor de la pelirroja, quien le regaló una mirada amorosa. James y Louis negaban fervientemente, tratando de callar a sus primos sin lograrlo. -. Debe ser vergonzoso perder ante una chica, ¿no?_

_-Bueno, bueno. Ya estuvo bien de indirectas el día de hoy. -. Arthur los silenció con un ademán despreocupado, colcoando los cubiertos sobre el plato. Acababan de terminar el postre y era hora de irse a la cama. -. Mañana podrán continuar._

_-Abuelo… ¿Ya vas a dormir? -. Rose alzó su voz desde su posición, llamando la atención del patriarca._

_-Es tarde, Rosie._

_-Pero… ¿No podríamos ir al estudio? A lo mejor Lucy podría tocar un rato antes de que vayamos a dormir. -. Su voz se volvía cada vez más nerviosa. Audrey, que había estado toda la cena callada, la miró con una pequeña muestra de lástima. _

_-Lucy debe dormir, mañana es un día importante para ella. -. La niña se sonrojó ante el recordatorio: se iría a una academia de artes lejos de la Madriguera para cumplir su sueño de ser escritora. Albus bufó. -. Vamos, Albus… no hay porqué tener celos. -. Añadió divertida la mujer de Percy al tiempo que Molly Prewett y Arthur se levantaban para retirarse. _

_-No son celos, solo me parece ridículo. Esa plaza debía ser mía, llevo desde los cinco…_

_-Albus. -. Lo reprendió su madre, acariciándole los cabellos azabaches con cariño maternal. Desde que Lucy le había ganado el lugar en la academia, Albus había estado insoportable con ella._

_-Disculpen. -. Hermione acalló el resto de las voces en el comedor. Mantenía una seriedad propia de ella, pero con un deje de melancolía que alteraba por completo su aura. -. Necesito hablar… ¿Podríamos quedarnos en el comedor unos minutos? -. Su mirada atravesó a los nietos. -. Solo los adultos, por favor._

_-Mamá… -. Rose se vio silenciada cuando su madre fijó sus orbes castaños en ella. Parecían rogarle que la obedeciera por primera vez sin rechistar._

_Antes de darse cuenta, Rose Weasley fue sacada del comedor en conjunto con sus demás primos. Audrey Weasley se había ofrecido a acompañarlos al estudio para asegurarse que se quedarían allí mientras los mayores conversaban; la primogénita de Ron quiso decir algo, explicarse con su familia e impedir lo que estaba a punto de suceder… pero no pudo. Y cuando la puerta del estudio se cerró con llave, dejándolos verdaderamente encerrados y aislados del comedor donde el resto de la familia se encontraba, Rose supo que estaba a punto presenciar una tragedia. _

_¿Y era ella la culpable?_

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Lamento la demora, pero he estado ocupada con exámenes finales en la universidad. Este capítulo no me tomó tanto tiempo, en realidad, porque ya lo tenía muy pensado; sé que puede resultar confuso porque hay varios "saltos temporales" que cabe acotar _no están en orden cronológico. Más que aclarar dudas, pienso que este chap sirve para hacernos conocer más a los personajes y es el antecedente del final. Para el siguiente conocerán la verdad, que supongo pueden ir imaginando tras leer esto. Ojalá les haya gustado porque yo quedé satisfecha con mi trabajo. Un beso grande a todos, agradezco infinitamente el apoyo y los comentarios. Nunca creí que el fic tuviera tanta aceptación.__

**__Reviews.__**

__**Orianova:** Gracias a ti por comentar, muchos saludos desde Venezuela ;)__


End file.
